Out Of The Shadows
by SmoakAndArrow
Summary: Kara Zor-El Danvers lost everything when she was 13 years old. Now she has a new family, new friends and a secret identity. But what will happen when she falls head over heels for a certain Green eyed CEO who just happens to be the little sister of her cousin's arch nemesis. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new story. It will be a Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers relationship story. Takes place 4 months after the end of season 2 but Mon-El is still here because Alex and Eliza managed to inject him with something that would stop the effects of the lead. This story ignores season 3 apart from little details I may put in later. I honestly tried the slow burn stuff but it just wasn't working, I guess I am just too impatient. There will be a lot of sisterly time between Kara and Alex because I think their sistership is amazing. There will also be twists because they are always fun.**

 **Anyway please leave me a review and tell me what you think... just don't be too mean haha. On with the story.**

It had been a quiet week in National City. A few robberies, a car chase, a mugging and Two rouge Aliens. It seemed like the criminals were getting the message that they wouldn't get away with anything now Supergirl was around. The Aliens were also getting the message, don't be a bad guy because the bad guys never win. So the last daughter of Krypton was doing what all superhero's do in their free time, sat curled up on the sofa watching a movie with a large tub of Ice Cream on her lap while waiting for her friends to come round to start game night. She looked around her apartment and saw that it was still a mess from earlier when she was sorting out her closet, throwing away what didn't fit or she had outgrown her tastes. 'I better get a move on! They will be here any minute!' she thought to herself. Standing up and putting the almost empty tub of Ice Cream on the coffee table the blonde sped around the room picking the strewn clothes up and placing them in a bag ready to go to the local charity shop the next day.

"You better be ready for game night because I am so going to whoop your ass!" Alex Danvers teased as she walked through the door with an arm full of food and a bright smile on her face. She placed the food on the counter and walked over to the tub of Ice Cream still sat all alone on the coffee table. Kara walked out of her bedroom with her hair a mess and slightly flushed cheeks.

"You forgot what time it was didn't you?" The elder sister laughed and tried to smooth out Kara's hair.

"No of course not I was just doing some last minute tidying" She tried to come up with a lie but the other was having none of it, she knew her too well. Alex just raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay maybe I did lose track of time a little bit" She laughed and put up fingers up to show the little bit sign. The DEO agent laughed and slung her arm over her sister's shoulder ad placed a kiss on her temple.

"Where is Maggie?" She asked looking at the door thinking it was a little strange that she other woman hadn't walked in with her sister.

"She is going to be a little late, she had some things to finish at work" Kara nodded her head knowing what that was like, especially when she worked as Cat Grant's assistant.

"Is that Cookies and Cream?" Alex asked while reaching for the tub of ice cream they had both forgotten about that was sat all alone on the table.

"You can have the rest of it if you want" Kara said while laughing and waving her hand when Alex looked at her with the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my sister" Alex asked pointing the spoon at the superhero and squinting her eyes suspiciously.

"What am I not allowed to offer you Ice Cream now?" She asked as she moved the spoon away from her clean clothes and looked slightly confused and amused at the same time.

"This is your favourite Ice Cream, you never let me have any" She said putting the spoon back into the tub but keeping it close to her in case the Kryptonian changed her mind.

"Seriously you can have the rest of it" Kara said laughing lightly and dropping back onto the couch.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Alex said before digging the spoon into the tub and devouring it all. They pressed play on the movie and waited for everyone else to arrive and they could get on with the games. As soon as the ending credits came up on the screen there was knock at the door. Being the slightly lazy woman she is, Kara used her x-ray vision to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in" She shouted as she was it was only Winn, James and Jon. They all brought food too and lined it up on the table with the stuff Alex brought.

"Wow there is a lot of food here" James said as he took everything out of their bags and onto the wooden surface.

"Its okay you know whatever we don't eat, Kara will. She is like a human dustbin" Alex laughed but was cut off by a cushion to the face thrown by one Kara Danvers.

"Just because I have to consume more calories than you doesn't mean you have to be mean" She pouted and laughed when the same cushion came flying back at her. Catching it with ease and doing the very adult thing of sticking her tongue out at her sister she got up and made her way to the food table. Game night was in full swing when Maggie Sawyer walked through the door, planting yet more food on the table and frowning in confusion when Kara groaned and everyone else laughed. She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss and the host with a hug. Maggie and Kara had grown pretty close over the past few weeks and were quickly becoming good friends. Halfway through the night everyone had somehow switched teams. Alex was with Jon, Kara had teamed up with Maggie so that left James and Winn as the last pair. Charades was always played towards the end of the night when they all had a little too much to drink and were giggling all over the place, even Kara who had taken a special drink suited to her metabolism.

"Speedy! Flying! Superhero! Supergirl! Racing! Running!" Kara shook her head at all the guesses and continued to run around her apartment trying to act out of words on her piece of paper.

"Fast!" Winn shouted and Kara nodded her head vigorously and smiled when moved onto the next word. She clenched her fists at her side and narrowed her eyes into a glare which sent everyone into another shouting mach trying to guess the word.

"Angry! Mad! Glaring! Annoyed!" With each guess she shook her head and tried something else. She put on her best angry face and stomped around in front of the couch.

"Furious!" Alex jumped up yelled. Kara nodded her head again and waited for someone to say the full title of the movie.

"Fast and Furious" Maggie shouted from the arm of the couch and smiled triumphantly when Kara pointed at her and shouted Yes!

"Another point for Maggie, why are you so good at this game" Alex complained as she put another tally down on the score sheet.

"I work for the police, my job is to read people's body language" she said smugly and placed her hand on the arm of the couch to steady herself.

"Oh yea, what's my body language saying" Alex asked with a husky voice as she sauntered over to her girlfriend and snaked her arms around her neck.

"Oh come on guys not here" Kara exclaimed playfully, not really minding the PDA just being happy her sister had found someone that lover her as much as she does.

"Shut up grumpy guts, just because you haven't found your special someone yet" Alex joked and pecked Maggie on the lips before releasing her and walking over to the table to get another drink and downing that one too.

"Okay this one has definitely had enough to drink and I have work in the morning so I think she should get going" Maggie said while making her way over to the coat rack to gather her things.

"Okay. Thanks for coming and let me know when you get home please" Kara said moving to hug both girls and bidding them goodbye.

"I hadn't realised it was so late, I batter get going too. My boss is a real hard ass" Winn laughed and dodged the hand that flew his way.

"You want to repeat that Mr Schott" J'on J'onzz said in a dark tone. Winn swallowed loudly and let out a nervous laugh.

"I mean my boss is a very kind and forgiving man" He said trying to cover up his tracks even thought the Martian was only kidding.

"That's better" He said patting the man of the shoulder and walking towards the door.

"I guess I better get going too. Early start at the office tomorrow" James said as he hugged Kara and slipped on his coat.

"I really enjoyed today. It was definitely needed after the week I have had" He said rubbing his hand over his bald head then down his face.

"I am always here if you need to talk James you know that" Kara said placing a hand on a muscled arm.

"I know thank you. You are a great friend" he said hugging her again, holding on a little loner before pulling away and saying goodnight before closing the door behind him. Kara once again sped around the apartment cleaning up all the cans and boxes and rubbish then fell heavily onto the couch holding her head.

"Note to self don't drink and run. Not a good combination" She mumbled to herself but managed to change into her nightclothes and collapse into bed. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Morning came all too soon for the younger Danvers. Sunlight streamed in through the crack in the curtains and the birds chirped merrily in the trees. Kara Danvers just groaned and hid her head under the covers while wondering why she thought it was a good idea to drink the night before. The shrill of the alarm clock just added to the noises that were all too loud that morning, reaching her arm out of bed she hit the snooze button with a little more force than planed then groaned again when she heard it hit the floor in pieces. Sighing she pulled the covers off her body and opened her curtains to let the sunlight hit her body and fill her with energy. Choosing an outfit of light denim jeans, a white button up shirt and a black blazer paired with black ankle boots. After applying her makeup and brushing her teeth she grabbed her bag and headed off to the CatCo building already dreading the day before it even began.

"Got a new story for you ponytail" Snapper Carr said as she walked into the office and sat her hag on the desk. The man threw a folder down onto her desk and walked away silently. She frowned and turned the folder around to face her. It was a folder on her friends and CEO Lena Luthor.

"This is just a folder on Lena Luthor" she said catching up to Snapper not quite sure what to do.

"Didn't you read page 3?" he asked in a gruff voice turning around to face her.

"Yes I did but I don't understand what you want me to do" she said, it was like he expected her to be a mind reader and know exactly what he wanted.

"Lena Luthor is working on a new machine that will apparently change the world. I want you to go and interview her. Find out some details on this device and what it can be used for" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She nodded and backtracked to her desk to pick up her bag and place the folder on the desk.

'I get a new story and I get to see Lena. My day just got a whole lot better' Kara smiled to herself and walked with a spring in her step to the elevator. The trip over to Lena's office was short and as soon as she exited the elevator she bypassed the Assistant Jess's desk. She dropped a coffee onto the desk with a smile to the woman.

"You can go right in Ms Danvers" Jess smiled back and waved her hand towards the door before picking up her coffee and sipping it. Kara pushed the door open and waved at her friend who got out of her chair.

"Hi what brings you to my hallowed office?" Lena joked as she gathered Kara up in a hug for a few moments before releasing her and sitting back down behind her desk.

"Can I not just drop in to see a friend?" she asked still with a smile on her face.

"Of course you can but I know that is not why you came" Lena answered pointing a pen at the other woman over the desk.

"Okay you caught me. Snapper wants me to write a piece on your new - still in development device" she said with an apologetic smile.

"And I brought food!" she exclaimed placing the bag and cup of coffee on the desk.

"Is that bribery food?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the bag.

"No I just know how hard you work and then you forget to eat. So since you won't go to the food, the food has come to you" she noted. She knew Lena was always too focused on her work that she always forget to have any food.

"I actually did forget to eat today so thank you and the coffee is just an added bonus" Lena took the coffee and had a large gulp before sighing and opening the bag.

"Glazed doughnuts. You know me so well" she smiled and picked out the round surgery goodness from the bag before taking a bite and sighing again.

"These doughnuts are perfection" she said between bites of her afternoon breakfast.

"I know they are the best in the city" Kara replied and began eating her own. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence while they ate their food and cleaned up their hands and the table afterwards.

"Okay so what do you want to know about my device?" Lena asked as she folded her hands onto the table in front of her and crossing her legs.

"What it will be used for, how it is used and why you decided to make it. Who it will benefit and you know all the usual stuff" Kara glanced at her notepad and looked at what she needed to know in order to write her article. They had a long in depth conversation about the device and how it worked which gave Kara more than enough for her article.

"Completely off the record and asking as a friend, how are you doing after everything last week?" Kara asked after she had put her notepad away and put her focus on the woman sat opposite.

"You mean after my mother tried to kill me. Again" Lena said in a slightly sarcastic voice and fake smile.

"Yes after that" she said nodding her head and leaning forward in her chair.

"I don't know I guess I am used to it by now. Lex trying to kill me, my mother trying to kill me and most of the City trying to kill me just because my last name is Luthor" she explained and gave Kara a sad smile.

"That's not fair people shouldn't judge you because of who your family is. I know I certainly don't and its wrong that you are used to people making attempts on your life" Kara said sliding her hands across the desk and holding onto the young Luthor's. A shiver ran down both of their spines the moment their hands made contact. It was like electricity but neither would admit it.

"I know but that's how it is. That's why I am trying to do all the good I can, to prove to people i am not like the rest of my family. If I can even call them that" she said shrugging and squeezing Kara's hands a little sending another little shock through their bodies.

"And you are doing an amazing job of it. You have created so many things that have benefited people and if by now they don't see that have a heart of gold then it's their loss" Kara smiled and Lena smiled back, not being able to stop herself. That smile was contagious and as much as she tried to suppress the smile it sneaked it's way onto her lips.

"I'm not sure everybody would agree" she said still with the bright smile on her face that seems to be a permanent feature whenever the blonde was around.

"Then forget them, you have people here who care about you and they see all the good you have done and all the good you will do in the future" Kara replied nodding her head in determination and patting her hands before getting them rest on the desk again.

"I guess I will take your word for it" she laughed and pulled back her hands, not being able to be in contact with the superhero for long without getting distracted.

"Is is that time already? Golly I better get going. I promised I would help Alex pick something out and help her get ready for her date tonight" Kara said standing up and gathering her back off the floor and her coat off the rack.

"I didn't realise it was that late, I'm sorry for keeping you for so long" Lena said standing up as well and making her way around the bright white piece of furniture.

"It's okay. I love spending time with you" she said sincerely and shook her head to indicate that she didn't mind spending time with her.

"I love spending time with you too" she said smiling and slightly tilting her head to the side which was all too adorable for Kara.

"Are you free for dinner tomorrow?" Kara asked hoping she could spend more time with the other woman.

"I have a lot of work to do so I can't go out but I can order in some takeaway if you fancy keeping me company. You could even write your article here if you wish. I promise I won't look" she offered, more than willing to spend as much time with the blonde as possible.

"That sounds like a great idea" she said once again smiling her usual bright Kara Danvers smile that made Lena melt. Kara opened her arms and Lena willingly stepped into them, she wrapped are arms around Kara's neck and the latter wrapper hers around the green eyed girls waist, squeezing lightly.

"I am glad you are okay and if you ever need anything no matter what time it is, you call me okay" Kara whispered in her ear and felt the other woman nod against the crook of her neck.

"I will. See you tomorrow" she whispered back. Before Kara had time to think about it she pressed her lips to the soft skin of Lena's cheek, still holding onto her waist. The seemingly innocent kiss lasted significantly longer than a normal friendly kiss would and the Luthor has to hold her breath to stop the gasp escaping her mouth. Kara suddenly pulled back with her eyes wide. She pointed to the door and stated babbling.

"I should probably go" she finally said waving at the other woman before walking quickly out of the door and closing it behind her.

"You idiot, why did you do that. Friends don't kiss each for as long as that" she mumbled to herself as she made her way down in the elevator to the lobby. 'But it felt so natural and nice. Her skin is so smooth and she smells like strawberries. Her body is perfect too' she thought, her mind wandering to the woman upstairs working her butt off to get her prototype ready. 'Wait what? Why am I thinking about her body and how soft her skin is?! We are friends, friends don't do that' she thought again but her mind went straight back to she amazing skin and body of the other woman. Kara sighed and dropped her head in her hands. 'Why do I keep doing that? Lately all I seem to think about is Lena Luthor. Everything about her makes me crazy and its impossible not to smile or get distracted when she is in the room. She is driving me crazy' Kara stopped dead on the sidewalk and her eyes widened for the second time that day.

"No get those thoughts out your head. You do not have a crush on Lena Luthor, you are just friends. Best Friends there is nothing else to think about, that'a it. End of" Kara said to herself trying to rid herself of any thought that she may be a little attracted to Lena.

Meanwhile Lena Luthor stood inside her office with her hand to her cheek and grinning like a mad woman. Her thumb subconsciously brushed over the spot where Kara's lips had just been and she felt 10,000 butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Walking back to her desk she bit her lip and smiled again not being able to wipe the silly lovesick look off her face.

 **Okay guys! That wraps up chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think in your review!**

 **P.S don't you think Camila Mendes who plays Veronica on Riverdale could play a teenage Lena Luthor? She just reminds me of her... apart from the slightly tanned skin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So It's time for chapter 2! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it!**

Making her way over to Alex's apartment to help her get ready for the date later that night she desperately tried to think of anything but the CEO of L-Corp but it was no use. The thoughts of Lena Luthor flooded back into her head every time.

Kara knocked on the door and a minute later a frustrated Alex wrenched it open and huffed.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow and walking over the threshold.

"I can't decide what to wear, my hair won't go right and I can't find any of my jewellery" she complained and flopped face first onto the couch. Kara sighed and rolled her eyes at her sisters dramatics.

"Okay what do you have picked out so far?" she asked sitting on the small space that was left on the couch.

"My black trousers and white floaty shirt, my blue dress you know the one with lace at the top or my black sparkly dress" Alex replied sitting up and trying to smooth down her hair.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked narrowing her eyes slightly in thought.

"I don't know she just said dress up" sighing again Alex put her head on her sisters shoulder.

"Okay so go with the blue dress, go put on the straighteners and I will look for your jewellery" she said standing up and pulling the other girl with her. After five minutes the hair straighteners were hot enough to use, Alex's jewellery was laid out on her bedside table and the outfit hung on the door.

"So you really have no idea where she is taking you?" Kara asked as she stood behind, curling her sister's hair with the straightens.

"No she won't tell me and you know I hate surprises" Alex groaned and felt the urge to drop her head onto the desk in front but didn't want to risk getting burned.

"I know you don't like them but I'm sure whatever it is, it's going to be special" she said smiling and reassuring her. After her hair had been sorted, her makeup applied and her dress put on she finally looked in the mirror.

"What have you done?" Alex exclaimed as she saw her reflection in the full length mirror by her bed.

"What's wrong don't you like it? I'm sorry I just thought I would try something different. I have time to change it if you don't like it" Kara babbled and reached for the wipes but her sister grabbed her hand and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Thank you. This doesn't even look like me" she said smiling after she pulled back from the hug.

"I know it is a lot different than what you usually wear but I saw it on Youtube the other day and wanted to try it on you" she smiled back and went in for another hug.

"I love it. Thanks Kara" she said sincerely and went to gather her shoes and purse from the bottom of her closet.

"That's what sisters are for" Kara shrugged and sat cross legged in the middle of Alex's bed twiddling her fingers.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing that her sister had suddenly gone quiet and fidgety.

"What nothing. I'm fine, nothing wrong with me. Nope" she said shaking her head and putting her hands on her knees.

"Kara tell me what it is. I know there is something wrong with you" she said siting facing the blonde ad smiling reassuringly.

"How do you know?" she asked suddenly a little nervous.

"Eyebrow crinkle" she said simply and pointing to the top of her head. Kara groaned and covered the crinkle, she bowed her head and sighed.

"Damn crinkle" she whispered to herself then pouted. Alex just laughed and waited for her sister to look at her again.

"Look whatever it is I'm not going to judge" she said and put her hand reassuringly on Kara's knee, giving her support and encouragement.

"Well lately I have been having thoughts about one of my friends. Not the kind of thoughts that friends usually have about each other but romantic thoughts" she explained and started twirling with her fingers again and looked down.

"Okay so do you like this person?" she asked, not really knowing where it was going but willing to sit and listen for as long as needed.

"Of course I like them, we are friends" she responded not really understanding why Alex would ask that. The other woman just sighed and put her face in her hands.

"I mean do you have more than friend feelings for this person?" she asked raising one eyebrow and laughing to herself.

"I don't know, I am so confused" Kara said flopping back onto the bed and grumbling.

"Okay so what is the first thing you think of when they come to mind?" she asked pulling Kara's arms to get her to sit back up.

"How amazing they are. So kind and sweet and beautiful. So different than what everybody thinks. Like they have a mask and a whole lot of walls but they aren't there with me. That person knows they can be themselves with me" Kara rambles off and smiles wider then her sister has seen in a long time.

"And how do they make you feel?" she asked another question and couldn't help but smile when the blonde smiled.

"Funny. They make me feel warm everywhere like I am standing outside and soaking up the sun. My heart beats really fast and I can't help but smile when I see them. Also kind of nervous, I get butterflies a lot around them" she babbles again and lets her mind wander to the beautiful green eyed girl.

"Oh Kara my sweet oblivious little sister" she said laughing and grabbing her hands.

"What? What is it?" Kara asked nervously with wide eyes and her lower lip between her teeth.

"You have it hard. If this person you smile like that and basically reduces you to a sappy pile of goo then yes you have it hard" she explained, she could see the emotions flash over the superhero's face. Confusion, hurt, indifference, sadness, happiness and finally nervous.

"What do I do?" she asked shuffling closer to the DEO agent and looking straight at her.

"Tell them. You can't just keep things like that bottled up Kara, trust me I tried to do the same thing but in the end the feelings will come out, probably not by choice and it will be messy" she advised with a small smile and a nod. Kara's eyes dropped to her hands again and for a few moments neither of them said anything.

"But what if they don't like me back and I completely ruin our friendship. What if they are disgusted and never want to see me again. I don't want to lose this person as a friend, they are too important" she said tears welling in her eyes at the thought of losing Lena at all.

"I can't make that choice for you, only you can do that. Just don't try and fight it because it won't end well for either of you" Alex pulled her sister in for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Alex, you are an amazing sister" Kara whispered in her ear and squeezed her a little before pulling back.

"I will let you finish getting ready since Maggie will probably be here soon. Have fun and tell me all about it later" she said standing up and making her way towards the door, slipping on her shoes and picking up her bag. She waved goodbye to her sister before opening the door, stepping through it and closing it softly behind her. On the way out she saw Maggie walking down the corridor towards her. She was wearing a mid length black dress with an open back and black heeled boots.

"Wow Maggie you look amazing" she commented and was awarded with s shy smile which she was not used to seeing on the usually confident police detective.

"Thanks. I went for something a little more girly this time. Does it look okay?" she asked a little nervous about wearing a dress.

"Definitely. Alex won't be able to take her eyes off you" she smiled and hugged hugged her quickly before bidding her goodbye and calling 'have fun' over her shoulder as she was walking away.

Heading straight to the DEO after leaving Alex's apartment, Kara needed to work out some of her nerves then clear her head. Her and Mon-El had a few good rounds against each other then moved onto concrete blocks and old cars.

"You okay? You don't usually spend this long pounding things" he asked stopping for a break and grabbing a bottle of water from the side.

"Yes I am fine, just thinking about a few things" she replied grabbing her own water bottle and taking a big gulp before wiping the sweat off her head with the towel that lay on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Anything interesting?" he looked at her with a curious face like he wanted to know everything.

"Just romance stuff nothing you would be interested in" she said laughing lightly. He was like a big kid, always had to know whatever someone else knew and had to be in on the latest gossip.

"Oh yea you like someone?" he teased and waited her go red from the attention and the images of Lena that flashed through her mind.

"I like a lot of people" she said not really wanting to tell him anything.

"You know that's not what I mean" he said stepping closer to her.

"Yes I do like someone and before you ask no I will not tell you who it is" she sighed and looked up at him. He was slowly stepping closer to her.

"Oh I think I already know who it is" his lips were on hers in a flash and she just stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Finally she braced her hands against his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Whats wrong?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows and looking at her confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she took a step away from him.

"Kissing you, what does it look like?" he asked with a laugh and a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Yea I know that but why did you kiss me?" she asked wondering what on earth had made him think that, that was a good idea.

"Because I feel the same way Kara. I have for a while now but was too scared to say anything" he was smiling like his face would split in two.

"No Mon-El.." she tried to say but he cut her off with another kiss. She pushed him back again but with more force and he stumbled back.

"It's not you. I'm sorry" she said feeling sympathy for him. He had just admitted that he had feelings for her because he thought that she meant him.

"What isn't me?" he asked cocking his head to the side and scrunching his eyebrows together.

"The person I like. It's not you. I am sorry if I gave out the impression that it was you that I had feelings for but it's someone else" she explained and watched as hurt and sadness crossed his face at her words.

"Oh that's okay. Don't worry about it. I am sorry I kissed you, we can just forget about it. I have to go" he said then picked up his bottle and rushed out of the room before she had the chance to say anything. She buried her head in her hands and sighed.

Walking out into the main area she found Winn sat at his computer looking at the door in confusion.

"What's going on with Mon-El?" he asked swivelling his chair round to face her.

"Just a misunderstanding" she said simply, slumping down in the chair opposite.

"That looks like more than a misunderstanding" he said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"He kissed me" she admitted winding her hands together. Winn's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"He kissed you?" Winn asked wanting to confirm what he had just heard.

"Twice" she nodded and ran her hands over her face.

"Wow okay and then what happened?" he asked interested to find out why he had stomped out of the building.

"I pushed him away. He was asking what was wrong and I just said romance stuff. He asked if I liked someone and I said that I did. He thought I was talking about him so he kissed me then confessed his love for me before I could stop him. I tried to explain but he just kissed me again. I told him that it wasn't him I was talking about. He apologised for kissing me then stormed out" she explained everything that had happened to Winn and he just nodded and took it all in.

"Ouch that must have hurt" he said after he had processed it all.

"Stop I feel bad enough as it is" Kara whined and rubbed her temples and letting out a breath of air.

"Well to be fair he should have let you explain before jumping to conclusions" he tried to make her feel better but it wasn't really helping.

"I have to talk to him and sort this whole mess out. Obviously not now but sometimes in the near future" she said standing up and smoothing down her skirt.

"You going for a fly? he asked as she made her way to the balcony of the building.

"Yea I am going to clear my head" she responded before launching herself into the sky. Flying always helped her clear her head and get things straight in her mind.

An hour later she landed back at her apartment and headed for the bedroom to change into her PJ's. She made her way over to the fridge to see what she could have to eat since all that flying had made her pretty hungry.

"Hmm what do I have?" she asked herself and rummaged around on the shelves for something she could throw together. She found some tomato puree, in the cupboard some spaghetti and in the freezer some mince.

"Spaghetti Bolognese it is" Said placing the stuff on the counter and closing the doors.

She poured what she thought was the right amount of mince into the pan before cocking her head to the side and adding a little more, she did this three times before shrugging and tipping the whole bag in. She got another pan from beneath the sink and turned another ring on for the spaghetti, letting the mince brown, stirring it occasionally. Connecting her phone to the docking station in the corner she set her music to shuffle. A few songs went by and she hummed along with the music until one song came on. She gasped and turned up the music nit caring that it was kind of late.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods.

Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds.

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed.

Every night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night.

He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast

And he's got to be fresh from the fight

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light.

He's got to be sure and he's got to be soon.

And he's got to be larger than life.

Larger than life"

She sang at the top of her lungs and danced around the kitchen using a large spoon as a microphone. Unknowing to her Alex was lingering in the doorway clearly amused by the show the superhero was putting on.

 _"_ That's the perfect song for you" she finally said shouting a little to be heard over the music coming out into the middle of the room. Kara gasped and turned around so quick her hair whipped her in the face.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked going over to turn the music down.

"Not long, I thought you would hear me come in" she laughed and sat down on a stool at the island.

"I usually do, I guess I just wan't paying attention" she admitted. The Kryptonian had finally learned how to turn on and off her super hearing which always came in handy.

"Loving the dance moves" she carried on laughing and her sister just glared playfully and did another little bum wiggle which set off more laugher from the two.

"I thought you would still be on your date" Kara said when they had both calmed down and stopped giggling.

"Maggie got called into work. Some kind of emergency meeting that couldn't wait, but that's okay we were just leaving the restaurant anyway" she explained how their date got cut a little short but she didn't mind.

"Ooh where did you go?" she asked sitting opposite her sister and leaning her elbows on the table.

"That new place that's just opened downtown. Lamaras" she explained with a big smile on her face.

"What was it like?" she asked wanting to know everything as she had been wanting to go since it opened.

"Amazing. Tiny portions though. I'm still starving" she said and right at that moment her stomach growled as if agreeing with her.

"Then it's a good job I have food on. It's like I knew you were coming" Kara laughed and went back to stirring the food to make sure none it burned or stuck to the bottom of the pan.

"You are cooking. Kara are you sure that's a good idea" Alex said with a laugh and looking at the stove.

"I have been practicing! I haven't started a fire in almost a week" Kara protested, faking being offended.

"Oh I have something to tell you too!" she said as she turned around to face the other woman, not being able to keep the news from her sister.

"Is it about this mysterious person you have a crush on?" she asked getting curious.

"No it's about Mon-El" she said then smiled sadly still thinking about the hurt look on his face as she told him that she didn't feel the same about him as he did about her.

"What happened?" she asked leaning forward and listening to what her sister had to say.

"Well Mon-El kissed me and I pushed him away He confessed his love to me then he kissed again. I pushed him away again and and told him that I wasn't talking about him then he stormed away" Kara summed everything up into a few short sentences.

"That's unexpected. What made him kiss you in the first place?" she asked putting her chin on her hand and looking at her sister.

"He asked what was wrong since I spent longer than usual in the training room. I just said some romance stuff and he thought I was talking about him" she explained singing and putting her head in her hands.

"Aww poor guy. He will come around just give him a little time" Alex said giving the other woman's shoulder a light squeeze.

"I hope so. I feel so bad" she said looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Why do you feel bad? You didn't make him say anything, he did that all by himself" she explained trying to make her sister feel a little better.

"I know but still he must feel so embarrassed and I made him feel like that" she sighed and got up to stir the mince that was still cooking away on the stove.

"He will get over it" she said coming up behind her sister and hugging her neck then giving her a kiss on the temple before sitting back down.

"Okay Alex, whatever you say" Kara exclaimed laughing a little knowing deep down that she was right.

"So are you going to tell me who this mystery person is" Alex asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"No not yet" she answered with another laugh. Her sister could be pretty persuasive but she would not be getting a peep out of the other woman unless she was ready to share the information.

"Oh come on you are killing me here. I need to know who it is" she said clasping her hands together and shaking them at her sister who just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"UGH. Fine don't tell me but just answer one thing" she said dropping her head to the table then picking it back up again.

"Depends what it is" she said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Is it someone I know" she asked, still wondering who it could possibly be. If it was someone she knew then at least she could narrow it down.

"Yes" she said simply and watched as her sister sat there in silence. She could practically hear the cogs turning in her mind.

"Anyway lets get off the topic. Food is done if you still want some" Kara said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I do" she laughed and grabbed the plates from the cupboard above her head. The two shared light conversation oner their food before Alex had to leave as it was getting late she needed to be at the DEO early in the morning.

"Good luck with the romance drama" Alex laughed as she sauntered out of the door after giving her sister a hug goodbye.

"You are impossible" Kara laughed after her and closed the door with a soft click.

"I really need to sort this thing out with Lena" she whispered to herself and grabbed her phone off the counter before she could chicken out. She scrolled down to Lena's number and pressed call. Those few seconds where all she heard was the dial tone felt like hours.

"Hey Kara" she answered sound chirpy but also tired.

"Hi Lena. You still up for lunch tomorrow?" she asked wondering if that would be the right time to tell her.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said smiling down the phone even though she knew Kara couldn't see her.

"Ok good" she said unconsciously smoothing her hair down.

"Is everything okay. You sound a little stressed" a worried voice sounded down the phone.

"Yea I think so" she answered with a big sigh.

"Okay good. Well I would love to stay up and talk but I have to get some sleep, long day tomorrow" Lena said with a yawn and she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Of course, get some sleep Lena. I will see you tomorrow" she said getting more nervous by the minute.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight Kara" she said still smiling.

"Goodnight" Kara said back before hanging up the phone and letting out another big breath. Kara spent that night wondering how the next day was going to go.

Meanwhile Lena Luthor had just hung up the phone and was now still smiling like a kid in a candy store. After a few moments she scrolled through her contacts until she found the right number. She pressed call and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Ms Luthor what can I do for you" the voice that answered the phone sounded.

"Hello Jess. Sorry to call so late but can you push back my lunch conference tomorrow an hour please" she asked her assistant. She did feel bad that it was quite late at night.

"It's fine I wasn't doing much anyway. Of course are you expecting a visitor? A certain blonde reporter perhaps?" she asked chuckling down the phone.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked nervously tapping her fingers on the edge of the couch.

"Only to someone who knows you" she answered still laughing a little about how cute she found it that Lena Luthor, the badass CEO of a major company, turned to a nervous wreck at the mention of a young blonde woman.

"Don't worry it's not that obvious" she continued to ease the nerves of her boss.

"Okay good" she said still nervous but starting to ease a little. Jess wasn't just her assistant she was also a good friend.

"Okay the meeting has been pushed back and your order at Noonan's has been ordered for 2 o'clock" she said somehow knowing that she would want food from there the next day.

"You are a saviour Jess. Thank you" she said laughing too now. They shared goodbyes and hung up the phone. Both girls laid in bed that night looking forward to the next day but also feeling very nervous, not knowing what was going to happen.

 **So there you have it, Chapter 2 is finished. What did you think? I know there are Spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes in there. I do try my best to correct them but I know that I will have missed some haha. I don't really like Mon-El's character, never have done but he made Kara happy so that's what counts right? Anyway please review and let me know how you liked it! Thanks.**

 **P.S A few glee songs are going to be making an appearance because I love Glee and i think Melissa Benoist has an amazing voice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I need those reviews to keep me going haha. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **To , It's strange how alike they look sometimes haha. They are both on my list of Woman Crush's.**

 **To mymariska, Thanks I am glad you are liking it!**

 **Chapter 3**

This is the day! Kara thought as she woke up the next morning with the sunlight streaming in from the slightly open curtains. Shining directly onto her skin giving her a energy boost and putting her in a good mood. Snapper gave her the day off to write her article which meant she had all morning to decide what she was going to wear.

Once her morning routine and breakfast was out of the way Kara walked back to her closet to pick out some clothes. The first outfit she tried on was light brown pants with a light pink fitted shirt. Nope. Next was a pair of black pants with a blue loose fitting shirt. Nope. After that was a black pencil skirt with a turquoise long sleeved fitted shirt. Nope. Then came burgundy pants with a black flowing shirt and a black blazer. Nope.

All these outfits got thrown onto the bed where she collapsed an hour later. She sat up and took a deep breath before walking to her clothes and trying again. She finally settled on a sleeveless black dress which was plain on the top and double cross pattern on the bottom. It was paired with black ankle boots and a silver studded necklace. Applying a little more makeup than usual and a pink lipstick, she checked herself in the mirror before jumping half a mine in the air as she turned round to find her sister standing in the doorway.

"Jeez Alex how did I not hear you come in!" she exclaimed while putting her hand over her heart.

"Probably because you were too busy on getting ready. By the way, why does it look like there was a bomb in your closet?" Alex asked, clearing some stray clothes off the bed and sitting down.

"Because I couldn't decide what to wear" she replied huffing at being scared.

"It's just another day at the office Kara you don't have to get dressed up" she laughed folding up some of the clothes and putting them in a pile.

"Does the person you have a crush on work at CatCo?" she continued, lighting up at possibly narrowing down who it was.

"No and I have the day off today so I can write my article" Kara said wishing she could have the morning to herself without her sisters questions.

"You are so not going to write your article today are you" it was a statement rather than a question that came out of Alex's mouth. She raised both her eyebrows and there was a small smile on her face.

"What? No of course I am going to write my article today" Kara scoffed at her sister and turned away from her.

"So why are you all dressed up? I'm sure you can do your article from home" she said with a smug smile knowing she had caught the younger woman out.

"I'm not all dressed up. And so what if I am, maybe I just wanted to dress up for myself" she said crossing her arms and getting slightly defensive. Alex just narrowed her eyes and the two sisters had a staring contest for a few minutes until Kara broke and blinked.

"How are you so good at that" Kara exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

"It's a gift" she laughed and tilted her head to the side while Kara rolled her eyes affectionately.

"So you are going to see your crush?" Alex asked already knowing the answer but not backing down until she said it.

"Fine yes I am going to see my crush and no I am not telling you who it is" she said firmly to let her sister know hat she would tell her then she was ready to tell her and not a minute before.

"Okay Okay I get it. I won't push" she said putting her hands up in surrender before hugging her sister.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kara asked moving back slightly and furrowing her eyebrows.

"I came to drop off some breakfast for you" she said putting the brown bag on the bed and Kara snatched it up straight away. Four Nutella crepes laid in a box inside the foil lined bag. Kara just smiled and hugged her sister again in thanks.

"Go get em tiger" she whispered in her ear before pulling back and walking out of the apartment leaving behind a confused and now nervous Kara.

The day started pretty much the same for Lena who also spent a good 2 hours deciding what she was going to wear that day. She chose a burgundy dress, black blazer and black high heels before calling her driver and making her way to the company.

"Good morning Ms Luthor" Jess said as soon as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the office.

"Do I look okay?" she asked her assistant as she approached the desk.

"And I have told you to call me Lena. We are friends after all Jess" she chuckled before looking back down at her dress and smoothing it out.

"You look beautiful Lena. I'm sure Kara will love it" she laughed at the shocked look on her boss's face.

"It's not for Kara. I just want to impress the potential investors this evening" she said holding her head up high and trying to look confident but Jess just gave the look that said 'I don't believe that for 1 second' Lena sighed and dropped her head forward for a second before looking back to her assistant.

"What gave me away?" she asked curious to know how she had made it so obvious.

"Just the little things. You always make time for her even when you are so busy you forget to eat. You smile whenever she is around or when she is mentioned. You talk about her al the time. She is the only one who you want to truly impress, you are trying to convince everyone in the city that you are not like your family but the only person's opinion you care about is Kara's. You only give exclusives to her and go into detail with it" Jess explained exactly how she knew. It wasn't exactly obvious to someone who hasn't spent a lot of time with the both of them but being Lena's assistant she saw the interact quite a lot.

"I really do all that?" she asked wondering how she didn't know.

"Yes and I think it comes natural to you so you don't even realise that you are doing it" she said as if she knew what Lena was thinking. They both smiled at one another before laughing lightly.

"I say go for it" Jess said as they stopped laughing.

"Go for what?" Lena asked confused not quite knowing what she meant.

"Kara" she said simply smiling at her boss.

"What. No!" she exclaimed taking a step back and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why not. You obviously like her a lot" Jess exclaimed waving her hands around.

"Because she doesn't see me like that and I don't want to ruin one of the only real friendships I have ever had" she said putting her hands on her hips. Jess let out a groan and put her head in her hands. Lena just looked at her with confusion.

"She feels the same way about you dummy" she said laughing once again.

"How do you know?" she asked nervously chewing her lip. The confident CEO exterior gone, replaced by an unsure nervous girl with a crush.

"Because like you she is always smiling around you and at the mention of your name. She always fumbles over her words with you because she gets nervous around you. She brings you lunch all the time because she knows you forget to eat. She brings you your favourite flowers and she spends most of her free time with you. That woman couldn't like you any more if she tried" Jess tried to reassure her boss that being in a relationship with Kara wasn't a bad thing and that they both felt the same way about each other. Lena smiled and a slight pink blush found her cheeks at the mention of everything the blonde did for her. Jess smiled knowingly and went to sit behind her desk to get on with her work for the day.

The CEO walked into her office and set her bag down then got out the plans and schematics for her new device. She had numerous visitors and meetings that morning and was almost exhausted and in a bad mood once it got to 1:30. She rested her elbows on her desk and put her head in her hands then sighed loudly. She felt her eyes start to close only to snap them back open at the sound of her door opening.

"If it's someone coming to see me tell them to go away" she mumbled into her hands, not lifting her head up thinking it was her assistant at the door.

"It's just me. I can come back later if you want" Kara's voice sounded from the doorway. Lena lifted up her head and saw the blonde stood half in - half out of the door unsure weather to enter or not.

"No it's okay sorry Kara I have just been really busy today" she said standing up and walking around her desk to give the other woman a hug which she gladly accepted and held on for a few seconds for getting go and smiling.

"Wow" Lena said looking at Kara who frowned in confusion.

"What?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Sorry. That dress looks really good on you" Lena said a blush finding her cheeks once more. Kara looked down and smiled a blush finding her cheeks too.

"Oh this old thing. Hah pffft. Ive had it forever. It was the first thing I picked up this morning. Yea hah. I totally didn't spend hours getting ready this morning. Not that you aren't worth spending hours getting ready for! I mean it's only a lunch date. I mean it's not a lunch date! It's not a date! Just lunch. Not that that there is anything wrong with going on a date with you duh. Oh jeez" Kara as always stumbled over words and put her foot in her mouth before finally stopping herself. The more she spoke the more red she got and when she finally stopped she was as red as her Supergirl cape. Lena just wore a big smile and was laughing lightly as she watched the other woman struggle with her words.

"Okay can we pretend that never happened?" Kara asked one she could talk again without embarrassing herself again. Lena just shook her head while still laughing.

"It was cute" she said simply and enjoyed the color that flooded the blonde's cheeks once again. Kara just laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck.

"Your dress looks really nice too" she said and gestured to what Lena was wearing.

"I just have a few more things left to write up, should only take about 30 minutes so I hope you brought your laptop or something to keep you occupied" Lena said as she sat back down behind her desk. Kara nodded and held her laptop up for lena to see.

"You can either sit on my other chair or you can sit on the couch" she said giving the other woman the choice where she wanted to sit. She made her way over to the couch and set up her laptop and set her bag on the floor. For the next 30 minutes the office was filled with key clicks, pen scratches, sighs and wheels rolling across the hard floor. Of course Kara glanced over at Lena a few times and found her biting her lip, frowning in concentration or fiddling with her pen and Kara couldn't stop looking at her. By the time Lena was finished the rest of her reports Kara had finished her article, already knowing what she was going to write.

"I thought I was never going to finish that report" Lena laughed as she closed her notebook and shoved into her drawers at the side of her desk.

"You finally finished?" Kara asked jokingly acting as if she had just been sitting there twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes thankfully. At least until about 4 then I have another meeting with some new investors" she rubbed her temples at the thought of another meeting.

"Well at least you have a few hours to relax a little before that" she said patting the space on the couch next to her. Lena sat down and relaxed into the soft cushions, she closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"You could just have a nap if you want. I could come back another time" Kara said peering at the raven haired woman next to her.

"No really it's fine. I like spending time with you" Lena smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"I like spending time with you too" Kara smiled and bit her lip.

"Miss Luthor your lunch is here" Jess called through the comm system and Lena's eyes shaped open. She rushed to the door an opened it letting in the assistant.

"It's okay Jess, you can call me Lena around Kara. None of that Miss Luthor crap" she said smiling at her assistant and thanking her for the food before making her way back over to the couch with a dozen bags in different bags that hung on her arms.

"What is all this?" Kara asked sitting up and peering at the bags before smelling them.

"Lunch" she said sitting down herself and setting all the food down on the table.

"You bought Noonan's for lunch?" Kara asked even though she didn't need confirmation of that.

"It's a little creepy that you can tell it's Noonan's just by the smell" Lena laughed as she unwrapped at the food and laid it out in front of them.

"It isn't my fault I have a sensitive nose!" Kara joked and laughed when Lena rolled her eyes.

"Did you really have to buy so much?" she asked when she saw that not everything would fit on the decent sized table.

"Well I know what your appetite is like. Seriously how can you eat so much and not put on any weight?" she asked not really expecting an answer but she got one anyway.

"I have a rare stomach condition and a very fast metabolism so I have to eat a lot more than usual otherwise I get really weak and exhausted" she said calmly like it was no big deal. Of course it was a lie but she couldn't say that she was an alien from another planet that had a super fast metabolism.

"Wow I didn't know that. How long have you had it?" Lena asked in a worried voice not knowing her friend had a condition.

"Since I was a baby. When I was adopted by the Danvers they were shocked at how such a small girl could eat so much" she laughed at the memory of the first meal with the Danvers, the looks of shock on their faces.

"I bet that was fun day" she said smiling and taking a bite of her food.

"It was definitely interesting" she said with a small chuckle and a far away look in her eyes.

"Why were you adopted?" Lena asked suddenly then snapped her mouth closed.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer that" she said trying to backtrack.

"No it's okay I can talk about it" Kara finished what she was eating and took a big breath of air before diving into her cover story.

"My whole family apart from my cousin died in an explosion when I was 13. I had just lost everybody I loved and I felt so alone without anybody to talk to. My cousin was 23 at the time so he was there but he had his own life to get back to so he couldn't take me in. Or wouldn't I don't know. Either way soon after that I was taken to a family in Midvale. Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers who already had a daughter Alexandra. They took me in and cared for me as their own. As if they had known me their whole lives. Eliza understood that she couldn't replace my mom and she wasn't trying to but she would love me a protect me as much as she did her biological daughter. It didn't matter that I wasn't their flesh and blood they always treated me as if I was" Kara smiled as she remembered finally feeling happy again after Krypton was destroyed. Her cover story really wasn't that far from the truth so she could tell it with emotion and truth.

"I'm sorry about your family. It's good that you found a family that cared for you as their own. You deserve the world Kara" she said taking the other woman's hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze before picking up some more food.

"It's okay. I do miss them everyday but I know they loved me" she smiled a sad smile for a few seconds then perked up and changed the topic.

"Anyway enough of the heavy stuff. What do you have planned for the weekend?" she asked finishing off the last of her food and wiping her mouth before turning to look at Lena.

"Work, Work and more work" she laughed and pointed to her desk where there was a lot of papers piled up on the floor.

"No you're not" Kara said shaking her head and smiling at the confused look on the CEO's face.

"I have to. All those files have to be done by next week" she sighed and turned away from her friend who was doing her puppy dog eyes.

"You can do some of those at home. I am taking you out on Saturday" she said firmly giving the Luthor no room for argument even though she tried anyway.

"I don't know I really should be here" Lena tried to protest but it was weak and she knew she wasn't going to win. Truth be told, she didn't want to.

"Come on. A break will do you good" she said smiling and making her eyes go wide as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Okay fine just no more of those eyes. I will work on Saturday morning though" Lena said. It was a compromise and she could live with that.

"Yes!" Kara pumped her fist in the air and laughed along with the other woman when she just couldn't stop the sound from bubbling past her lips.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curious to know where the blonde was taking her.

"It's a secret" Kara said with a sly smile.

"You know I hate surprises Kara" she said with a sigh but she knew that unless Kara wanted her to know she wouldn't know.

"I know but you will like this one" she said with a smile, knowing she was right. They talked and joked around for a little while longer before it came time for Lena to get ready for her last meeting of the day.

"I better get going then and let you get ready for that meeting" Kara said standing up and stretching out her muscles before picking up her bag from the floor.

"Don't remind me about that" Lena sighed. She was ready to just call the meeting off and go home.

"You will be great. And you look gorgeous they can't say no to you. They would be stupid not to invest" she said putting her hands on her friends shoulders and shaking slightly, only stopping when Lena put her hands on Kara's arms and smiled.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. Kara always gave her the confidence to do anything.

"Anytime" she nodded and turned to walk out. She pulled the door open and stepped through it, shutting it softly behind her. She was halfway down the corridor when she suddenly stopped. 'I chickened out' she thought to herself. There was so many times in that room where she could have told Lena how she felt which is what she had planned on doing that day, but she had always chickened out at the last minute.

"Rao I am such a coward" she whispered to herself then took a deep breath. Before she knew what was going on she had turned in place and was now walking back down the corridor towards Lena's office.

 *****Meanwhile with Lena*****

Walking back around her desk she picked up some papers and started organising them into sections ready for the meeting. She checked her hair in the mirror before smoothing it down. She was startled when her door suddenly opened and crashed against the wall with the force.

Kara strode back into the office and stalked over to Lena like a woman on a mission.

"Kara what. Oomph" she started to say before being cut off. Kara crashed her lips onto the younger Luthor's. Hands cupping her face. Lena stood rigid for a few seconds before melting into the kiss and snaking her hands around Kara's waist. Kara placed her arms around Lena's neck and played with the hair at her nape. The kiss stared off slow and gentle as if both women were made of glass and could break at any minute, but soon arms tightened, pressing their bodies closer together and lips pressed more firmly against the other. Soft sighs were soon the only thing that could be heard in the office. Lips parted and tongues danced a passionate tango, quiet moans could be heard now too though neither woman know or cared which one was making them. In the heat of the moment Kara took Lena's bottom lip between her teeth and lightly bit down, drawing out a loud moan from the raven haired beauty.

The loud sound snapping Kara out of her lust filled mind and she immediately jerked back, eyes blown wide in shock and lips swollen. She was breathing hard and her eyes not blinking. Lena still had her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as she sucked in a much needed breath of air. She finally opened her eyes to see Kara staring straight at her with a look of shock and sadness on her face.

"I.. I.. I umm" Kara finally stuttered before trailing off and practically running out of the room leaving behind a very confused Luthor staring after her.

 **So there you have it! Chapter 3 is finished. What did you think to the sudden kiss at the end? I think it is something that could happen between those two haha. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry I didn't post last week I was on holiday. Well it was a dancing holiday haha I danced at Benidorm Palace! It was incredible and the stage is so big! Anyway enough about me freaking out about dancing. How about that kiss las chapter huh? Unexpected right? This chapter has more Alex and Kara bonding and it also has a little big of Maggie. It has a Kara and Lena conversation about the kiss and a lot of freaking out on Kara's part. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review, I do so much better knowing what people think of my work. Thanks.**

 **To Leapyearbaby29, I didn't think about that but yea it is pretty funny. I'm not sure if Lena will buy CatCo yet we will have to see. I have watched season 3 and I have to say the whole Lena and James thing doesn't make sense to me, first he is all 'she is a Luthor, she can't be trusted, she is evil' then he suddenly into her and can trust her? I don't get it. I love the Alex/Kara relationship, that is what I imagine having a sister would be like... well I have a sister (half sister) but we don't really talk. Kara is very innocent and will always be that way no matter what haha. Kara was looking sad because she was remembering her family and her world, all the people she can no longer see.**

 ******TRIGGER WARNING FOR PANIC ATTACKS**** Don't worry I will warn you when it's about to start and finish.**

 ******Warning Starts******

 _'What the hell was that'_

 _'Why did I do that'_

 _'She is never going to want to speak to me again'_

 _'She is never going to want to see me again'_

 _'I am so stupid'_

 _'Oh Rao I have just made the biggest mistake of my life'_

 _'She probably hates me now'_

All these thought are going through Kara's head as soon as she gets out of the building and allows herself to stop and breathe.

"What did I just do" she whispered to herself as more of a statement than a question. Her mind automatically went to the worst in a situation like this and she couldn't help it. Her hands started shaking and heart beating a thousand miles a minute just at the thought of the young Luthor not wanting to speak to her every again. She would rather have her as a lover than a friend but she would rather have her as a friend than not at all. With all the thoughts running through her head and her heart pounding in her ears everything became too much. Her hands started shaking and her breathing became heavy and ragged, her eyes swam with tears and her head felt so heavy that she could barley pick it up. Her legs moves as though they were on autopilot, weaving their way through the street until she reached a very familiar apartment building. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Kara" the voice said on the other line.

"Alex" she stuttered out between the short, heavy breaths of panic. She was running up the stairs and onto the 3rd floor in no time.

"Are you home?" she asked jumping up the last of the steps and turning the corner.

"Yes why?" Alex asked but never got an answer as Kara hung up the phone and flung open the door to her sister's apartment then rushed inside.

"I screwed everything up Alex. I kissed her, we were having lunch and taking and joking and there was so many times I could have told her how I feel but I kept chickening out at the last minute then when I went to leave something made me turn around and the next thing I know we are kissing then I freaked out and pulled back then left and now she probably hates me and never wants to see me or talk me me ever again I have made the biggest mistake ever and there is no way I can fix it" Kara gasped out in one very long breath between broken sobs, hands flying everywhere and still shaking. Tears were running down her face but she didn't care all she could think about was how stupid she had been.

"Kara sweetie slow down and breathe okay" Alex quickly moved forward as Kara sagged into the wall and began to slide down, all her energy and strength suddenly gone. Alex sat herself on the floor and put Kara's hand on her chest so she could feel the strong heartbeat beneath her fingers.

"Focus on my breathing. In and out, that's good. And again" she kept repeating things like that until Kara finally started breathing normally although the sobs were still there. She collapsed against her sister who brought her arms around the blonde to pull her into a comforting hug. Running hands down her spine, through her hair and whispering things her ear finally did the trick.

 ******Warning Ends******

"I'm sorry" she whispered, the sound muffled by Alex's now tear stained shirt.

"What for? Crying. You are allowed to cry Kara" she said back tightening her hold a little more and keeping the pressure.

"I don't know, for being me" Kara said sighing in defeat and slumping her shoulders, collapsing into her sister.

"Hey don't talk like that. You are an amazing woman and don't let anybody tell you any different" Alex pulled back from the hug and brought her hands to cup Kara's blotchy red cheeks. She gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay do you think you are up for telling me what's wrong now?" Alex asked as she grabbed her sisters hands and led her to the couch. The blonde nodded and took a deep breath.

"There is something I have to tell you first" she admitted and turned to face her sister. Her eyebrows furrowed and and her bottom lip worrying between her teeth.

"Whatever it is you can tell me" Alex said as she smoothed her fingers over Kara's knuckles and smiled.

"I. The. My" she tried to get it out but the words kept getting stuck in her throat. Alex looked up to see tears her sister's eyes.

"It's okay take your time" she said waiting patiently for the blonde to tell her. This was obviously important to her so she didn't want to push. Kara took a few more deep breaths before looking her sister in the eyes.

"I think I am gay" she blurted out, not being able to keep it in any longer. Alex was silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"You only think?" she asked with a little laugh, still keeping hold of the hands she was holding.

"Yes. This person I have a crush on is a woman. I have never felt this way about a woman before. Actually I have never thought about anybody this way before" she said sighing and bringing her eyebrows together.

"Do you like guys too or not?" she asked wanting to figure out weather her sister was gay or bisexual, not that it mattered.

"I don't think so. I think that's why I never dated in school. I wasn't comfortable with kissing James and I don't even want to think about being in a relationship wit Mon-El. I have always thought girls were pretty and I always wondered what it would be like to kiss one. I thought it was just me being curious. I guess I didn't figure it out until now" she said shrugging her shoulder's again and trying to exclaim with her hands that Alex was still holding which nearly sent the woman off the couch.

"You know this doesn't change anything right? You are still my sister and I still love you. I would be a very big hiprocrite if I didn't considering I am gay too" Alex laughed after she had regained her balance and let go of Kara's hands.

"I love you too" she said leaning over to hug her sister. She felt like a weight had finally been lifted off her chest and she could breathe again.

"Okay so why do you think you screwed everything up?"

"Because I kissed her" Kara said simply flinging her hands up into the air.

"Okay I don't see how that is a bad thing. Unless she pushed you away. She didn't push you away did she?" Alex asked with her eyebrows pulled together.

"No. She kissed me back" she answered with a smile on her face.

"Okay definitely not seeing the bad side of that" Alex stated a little confused not really understanding why she thought she had messed up.

"Because I went there to tell her how I felt about her" she said pulling back from her sister's embrace.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her how you feel" Alex said knowing the blonde all too well.

"No. There was so many times I could have but every time I opened my mouth to say it, I chickened out. I was leaving and I got halfway down the hallway then the next thing I know I am kissing her" Kara explained what had gone on earlier that day hoping her sister could give her some kind of advice.

"Oh Kara" she said running a hand through her hair and shaking her head.

"I know" she mumbled with her face in her hands again.

"You really need to talk to her" she said pulling her into another comforting hug.

"She probably never wants to see me again" Kara whispered in a small broken voice.

"She kissed you back and if it was any longer than a few seconds then she had time to push you away but she didn't. It was more than a few seconds right?" Alex asked for confirmation.

"Wemadeout" Kara said quickly and felt the heat rise up in her cheeks.

"What was that" she asked with a smile, she knew what the superhero said but she wanted to hear it properly.

"We made out" Kara said, her smile and blush growing as she spoke.

"And she kissed back. Oh yea she definitely wants to see you again" Alex laughed at the pink now staining her sisters cheeks big time.

"Shut up" she mumbled from under the pillow. They laughed for a few minutes before Maggie walked in the door and smiled at the girls on the couch.

"Hey babe" she said dropping her bag at the table. She walked over to the girls and gave Alex a sweet kiss then gave Kara a hug.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked, noticing the red eyes of her girlfriend's sister.

"Just relationship stuff. I'll be fine" Kara smiled to reassure her.

"Okay when you are ready to tell me I will be here" she said hugging the woman again.

"Thanks Maggie. Anyway I will leave you two alone. I will see you tomorrow unless we have an emergency" Kara said standing up and giving her sister a kiss on the cheek and thanking her again and making her way to her own apartment. She changed out her dress and into her comfortable clothes then got TV remote. Turning on her DVD player she skipped it back and pressed play. Singing in the Rain started playing through the speakers. She curled up under the blanket and relaxed into the cushions.

 **With Lena**

She looked after the blonde practically running out of the door and stared open mouthed even after she had disappeared from view. She brought a finger to her lips and smiled. She sighed and smoothed down her dress, fixed her hair then collected herself ready to go into her meeting. She secured a big deal in the next hour even though her mind was elsewhere. It was on the soft lips, bright blue eyes, adorable smile and awkwardness that belonged to Kara Danvers. She couldn't stop thinking about how fast the blonde had gotten from the door to her desk and crashed their lips together. Shivers had erupted throughout her body at the feel of Kara pressed into her. Sparks had started out in her chest and shot through every nerve ending making her whole body tingle.

Finally the meeting finished and Lena could head home for the night. She called her driver and he picked her up in the unground parking lot.

"Home please Stanley" she said as she slid into the back seat and fastened her seatbelt. She sat back into her seat and watched the tall buildings whizz by. They drove just outside the city until they came to a long stretch of green and trees. They came to a clearing and a pair of big metal gates. Lena unfastened her belt and opened the door.

"Thank you Stanley" she said reaching forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I am here for. Have a good evening Miss Luthor" he said with a smile as she slipped out of her seat and onto the concrete floor. She waved him goodbye before typing her code into the keypad beside the gate and they slowly eased open. As soon as she was through she pressed the button to close them then walked up the long driveway to the house.

The house was three stories, light grey in color with sleek black double doors. A balcony on the third floor and a roof terrace. Round the back held two pools, one indoor and one outdoor, a large decking area with a table, chairs, swing seat, a fire pit and a lot of open land. Inside, the ground floor held a large entranceway leading to a white marble and light blue kitchen, a grey table with 4 chairs. Past that was the lounge which held a light grey L shaped couch and chair, a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite and a coffee table placed in the middle. A lamp was in one corner and a plant in the other. A bookshelf was pushed onto the back wall with books stacked neatly on the shelves in pristine condition. A door came off the Kitchen opposite the table that led to the indoor pool, sauna, hot tub and showers. There was an archway next to the door that led to a room with floor to ceiling windows and a Steinway Model D Grand piano. Another archway hid behind the large TV which led to a curved staircase to the first floor.

On the first floor there were three guest rooms, a library and a spare study. All guest bedrooms were fitted with a double bed, closet, bedside table, drawers, vanity unit and en suite. The second floor held Lena's bedroom with en suite bedroom and walk in closet, private study, laboratory and another small library. There was also a basement which held a gym and another larger laboratory.

"Lena kicked off her heels at the door and carried them through the house and upstairs to her closet where she also got changed into a pair of black jeans and a loose burgundy shirt. She made her way back down to the ground floor and curled up in the corner of the couch scrolling through her phone. 'What the hell did that kiss mean?' She suddenly asked herself thinking back to earlier and smiling. As much as she loved the kiss she needed answers, she needed to know if there was any chance of a relationship with the blonde.

'Hey Kara' she texted before she lost the nerve. A reply came back a few minutes later.

'Hi Lena, how did the meeting go?' Kara asked almost casually like their kiss hadn't happened.

'Pretty good. I secured the deal but wasn't really paying attention' she messaged back with a silly smile on her face.

'That's great I told you it would be fine! Why couldn't you concentrate, what's wrong. Nothing can usually distract you from work' she put with a smiley face emoji for the first part.

'Let's just say you were the cause of it' Lena wrote back holding her breath for the next response. Flirting had always been her thing but she didn't want to scare Kara away.

'I think we really need to have a talk about that. It was nice and everything but we need to talk about it' Lena typed before she could get a message back.

'I know we do. When?' she asked wondering how long she had to prepare what she was going to say.

'What are you doing right now?' the text came back as and Kara tried to calm her nerves before messaging back.

'Literally nothing. Do you want me to come over?' she put back sort of hoping she would say no.

'Yeah. I will send my driver to come and pick you up' Lena wrote, she opened up another message and texted Stanly, asking him to pick up Kara at her apartment.

'You don't have to do that. I could walk, or catch the bus' Kara said as she got her shoes on and grabbed her coat from her bed.

'I live just outside the city and there are no bus stops near so you would be walking for a while. Stanly is already on his way anyway' she put back after she had got a reply from her driver that he had just set off to get her. 10 minutes later a black SUV pulled onto the curb outside Kara's apartment building ad rolled down the window.

"You are Ms Danvers I assume" he said with a smile.

"I am" she said smiling back at him and nodding her head. She opened the door and slid into the car then shut the door behind her before buckling in even though she didn't need it.

"My name is Stanly, I am Ms Luthor's chauffeur" he said glancing back at her through the mirror and pulling away from the sidewalk and into the light stream of traffic.

"Please call me Kara. It's nice to meet you Stanley" she said with a friendly smile. They rode in silence until they pulled up outside the house. They both got out of the car and Stanley pressed the code into the keypad and the gates opened slowly to let Kara through.

"Ms Luthor is waiting for you at the front door, you can go straight up" he said pointing towards the house and Kara could see the Raven haired woman stood by the door with her hands stuffed into an oversized hoodie.

"Okay thanks Stanley" she said waving him goodbye. He gave a nod and a smile in response as she stared waking up the long drive.

"Hi Kara" Lena said giving the blonde a small hug when she reached her.

"Hi Lena. Your house is amazing" she exclaimed looking up at the great house in front of her.

"Thanks. I designed it myself" she said laughing at the shocked look on her face.

"What! No way thats awesome" she turned around to face Lena and her eyes opened wide.

"I looked at a lot of houses and apartments before I moved here but I couldn't find one that I liked so I had one made" she explained still smiling as she always was around the other woman.

"Well you did a really good job. Not that you don't always do a job job when you re designing something" Kara said before almost putting her foot in her mouth.

"Thank you, I am quite proud of it" she said nodding and looking at the house she had built.

"You should be" Kara said looking up to the top of the house where the sun was just starting to go down.

"Come on let's get inside" Lena said as she grabbed Kara's hand and tugged her inside the house. Once they stepped through they took of their shoes and left them at the door and ventured into the living room.

"You want anything to drink?" Lena asked as they passed the kitchen.

"Just water is fine please" Kara said leaning on the counter and looking around the open space. Suddenly Kara's stomach rumbled loudly causing her to put her hands over her belly to try and silence the noise while blushing once again.

"I will make you some food too" Lena laughed at the redness now reaching the blonde's ears.

"You don't have to do that" Kara said and shook her head.

"Well I can't let you starve" she said as she started getting Ingredient out of the cupboards and fridge.

"I hope pancakes are okay" she said turning to face the other woman who just nodded.

"I love Pancakes!" she exclaimed and her face lit up with a smile.

"Who doesn't" they both laughed. They talked a little while the pancakes were made then they sat at the island and ate in comfortable silence. Kara expected it to be a little awkward between them since the kiss but it was like it never happened and that made the blonde even more nervous.

"I'm sorry" Kara finally blurted out when they had finished their food.

"What for?" Lena asked even though she had a pretty good idea.

"For kissing you" she said twiddling her fingers together and biting her lip before looking up and sighing.

"Actually I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for kissing you because I have wanted to do it for a long time. But I am sorry for how it happened and that I didn't ask you first" Kara explained looking a little more confident than before.

"It's okay" Lena tried to say how she felt about it but didn't get the chance because Kara started talking again.

"No it's not okay. I didn't even mean to do it! It kind of just happened. I was going to tell you how I felt but them every time I tried to say it I thought of you kicking me out of your office and blocking my number and saying you never wanted to see me again. I chickened out every time, it was only as I was walking away that I finally got the courage to do it" she said sighing at the end of the sentence.

"And how do you feel about me?" Lena asked curiously with a small knowing smile on her face.

"I like you. I really like you. A lot. I have done for a long time but never told you because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had" she said with a blush on her cheeks but a nervous look took over her features.

"Well thats a good job" Lena said smiling like she always was around the now confused blonde.

"What is?" she asked, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

"That you like me" Lena didn't elaborate further, she just left it at that.

"Why?" Kara asked head still tilted and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Because I like you too" she said then she watched Kara's face turn from confused to smiling like a kid in a toy store in under a second.

"You do? As in you like like me?" she asked and sat up straight in the chair with her eyes wide.

"What we 12? Yes Kara I like like you" she laughed and couldn't help the internal sigh when she saw Kara's eyes sparkle with delight.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say that" Kara admitted looking down at her hands.

"Why not?" Lena asked wondering how she could think like that.

"Because you are you and I am me" she stated like it was obvious and made perfect sense.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Lena asked scooting closer to the other woman.

"You are a certified genius, you are powerful. CEO of a major company and drop dead gorgeous. I don't get why you would have feelings for someone as normal and boring as me" again she stated it as if it were a fact rather than an observation.

"Okay first off you are not boring. You are sweet and kind and caring and amazing. You always see the good in everybody even when they can't. Your laugh and you smile are so contagious I honestly don't know how you do it. I wish you could see yourself as I do" Lena laughs as she takes both of Kara's hands in her own. Kara just laughs awkwardly and looks down to their joined hands now smiling shyly.

"And you are beautiful. Don't you dare hide that face" Lena put two fingers under Kara's chin and lifted her head up so they were eye to eye. She cupped the blonde's cheek and rubbed her thumb over the smooth skin. Kara sighed and melted into the touch.

"I'm glad all this worked out" Kara whispered and smiled at the woman still holding her face so tenderly.

"Me too" Lena whispered back. They both stood up from their chairs at the same time. Kara's arms snaked around the raven haired woman's waist and Lena's wound their way around the secret superhero's neck and pressed her face into the space between her neck and shoulder, smiling at the butterfly feeling that had started in her stomach. They started swaying slightly, as if they were dancing to soft music in the middle of a ballroom and not in complete silence in the middle of Lena's kitchen. Lena suddenly giggled against Kara's neck, her breath tickling slightly making Kara shiver.

"What?" she asked pulling back from the embrace slightly but not lowering her arms.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Happier than I have been in a long time" Lena admitted playing with the wispy hair at the back of her neck.

"Well I am glad I am the cause of that happiness" Kara said smiling even bigger now.

"Who says it's you?" she teased and Kara's smile instantly dropped from her face.

"I am kidding. Of course it's you. I have never felt this way with anybody before. It's exciting but it's also scary. I know that at some point I will get scared and I will try to run or to push you away. I don't mean to I guess just everything with my mother and with Lex I am scared of letting anybody in" she admitted and placed her forehead on Kara's and tightening her hold.

"I won't let you run or push me away. I will give you space when you need it but I am not going to let you run away. I am just as scared as you are. We will figure this out together okay" Kara said also tightening her hold on Lena's waist and pulling her in closer.

"Together" she agreed and sighed contently when Kara placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Kara" Lena asked as she pulled away slightly and bit her lip.

"Yes" she said focusing on bright forest green eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked quietly and nervously. The only response she got was Kara smiling bigger than she ever had and leaning forward to softly place her lips over the young Luthor's. The next few hours were spent cuddling on the couch and watching movies on Netflix while sharing kisses and loving glances. They both knew they had it bad for each other and they were moving a little fast with their feelings but neither seemed to care.

 **Aww so Kara and Lena have finally confessed their feelings to each other. Lena doesn't hate Kara and Kara is very happy which is always good. I think because the characters were friends first they don't have to spend as long getting to know each other and getting comfortable with each other since they already are. Anyway lets get on with the story and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? Can anyone relate to Kara in the beginning because I know I can. You will see more of Kara/Alex in this chapter because I love their dynamic. If anyone is struggling with their feelings or their sexuality then please talk to someone, it doesn't even have to be anyone you know just don't do it alone because it can get very lonely and overwhelming trust me I know, I have been through it myself. I will always be here if anyone needs to talk.**

 **To Leapyearbaby29, I know she is very adorable. No smut unfortunately, I did start writing it but then deleted it, I guess it just didn't feel right haha. All the stories I have read Lena lives in a Penthouse I just wanted to be a little different plus it gives them more privacy.**

 **To , Thank you I am glad you liked it.**

 **To GoddessAnjanee, Thanks, hopefully it will only get better!**

 **To LocaPorLosRRBZ, Thank you, I usually post a chapter every Sunday. But not next week because I am going to Hereos and Villains Fan Fest in London!**

 **Anyway let's get on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Soon enough it was time for them to part even though neither wanted to.

"I really should get going. I have to hand this article into Snapper tomorrow morning for a review and I am guessing you have to be in the office early" Kara said, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes not really wanting to move.

"I do actually. I have to be in at 7 tomorrow morning. We are going over the finishing touches for the investment deal" she rubbed her temples already knowing a headache was inevitable the next day.

"But I am comfortable" Kara whined and turned sideways and flopped down onto the couch, underestimating how much space she had. Her head landed in the Luthor's lap and she gave a surprised squeak as her cheek collided with bony knees. Lena just laughed and run her hand through blonde locks when she turned her head to stare into her eyes.

"You defiantly look like it" she laughed softly snd smiling at the sleepy girl

"I wish I could just stay here forever" she said with a sigh and cuddled deeper into Lena's lap.

"I know darling me too but unfortunately we have to go out and face the real world" she said still carding her hand through Kara's soft hair, smiling at the content look on her face.

"Screw the real world. I like my happy bubble" she mumbled, her words muffled by Lena's jeans.

"If I could stay off work tomorrow I would" Lena said lightly scratching at Kara's scalp.

"But I know you can't. The work you do is important and I have no doubt you will change the world" Kara smiled up at her like she was hung the moon and the stars.

"It means so much that you believe in me like that" Lena couldn't believe that there was somebody in the world of hateful people that didn't associate her with the rest of her family for one second. She knew that all she wanted to do was make up for what the other Luthor's had done and make the name associated with good deeds and helping people rather than death and hate.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked bring her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Because everyone else always does" Lena said in a quiet voice, the insecurities in her mind showing clearly.

"Well everyone else does not know you like I do. Everyone else doesn't feel the way I feel about you" Kara reached up and brushed a thumb over Lena's cheek and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. Lena smiled and her eyes began to water with the emotion and softness in her voice. Nothing needed to be said between them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kara asked as she sat up and faced Lena on the couch.

"You just did darling but of course" lena laughed quietly and turned her body so she was also facing the blonde.

"Can we keep this quiet for a little while. Whatever this is between us. I'm not ashamed of you, quite the opposite actually. It's just I want to keep you to myself for now. Since this is relatively new" she said biting her lip at the end and waiting for the other woman to respond.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Lena said connecting their hands.

"The media and everyone else are always following me and wanting to know what goes on in my life and once they suspect something is going on between us they won't leave you alone either. I want to see where this takes us before we make this public" she continued, glad they were both wanting to keep it under wraps for now.

"I'm glad we feel the same" Kara laughed with her eyes shining.

"Plus it's kind of exiting having something that nobody else knows about" she continued. Alex knew everything about her life, mostly because she told her but there was nothing she had to herself so it would be nice for nobody else to know.

"I know what you mean. I feel like a child sneaking behind my parents back" Lena laughed, she had a lot of experience sneaking behind her parents back with projects and other various things they didn't agree with. Kara laughed along with her and then they both settled into comfortable silence.

"I really should get going" Kara sighed and stood up from the comfortable couch she didn't really want to go.

"Yea you probably should" Lena agreed and stoop up to walk her to the door. Kara collected her shoes and coat before pausing at the front door.

"I'm glad we did this tonight" she sad with a happy smile and interlaced their fingers.

"Me too and I am glad you feel the same way about me as I do about you" Lena said squeezing her hands a little to prove her point.

"How can I not I mean look at you. Smart, beautiful, sassy, strong. And the list goes on" Kara listed the things she loved about Lena, if she were to list them all one by one they would be there a while. Lena couldn't think of anything else to say so she just leant forward and planted a soft kiss on Kara's plump lips, drawing a soft gasp from the blonde.

"I will see you later" Lena whispered as they broke apart with another silly smile on her face, the same look was mirrored on the younger Danvers.

"Yes you will" she whispered and with another kiss on the lips Kara walked out of the door and towards the metal gates at the bottom of the long driveway where Stanly was waiting for her. As soon as she got home she put her PJ's on and tucked herself into bed, the smile still on her face. Her phone chimed and she reached over to pick it up.

'Wanted to send a quick text before I went to sleep. Goodnight. I will speak to you tomorrow'

Lena's text read and Kara sighed in contentment, her stomach filled with fluttering butterflies.

'Night Lena' she put a kissy face emoji on the end of the message then put her phone back onto the nightstand before rolling over onto her side and burrowing into the covers. Sleep took both woman easy that night, both happy and exited for what was to come.

Six o'clock the next morning found Kara Danvers still half asleep frowning at her alarm clock which was now in pieces at the other end of the apartment. She sighed at the thought of having to buy another new one. Maybe she would get Winn to make her an indestructible one, at least she would save money buy not having to buy a new one whenever it broke. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes then smiled, remembering the events from the night before. She couldn't believe that she had finally admitted to having feelings for Lena Luthor after months of flirting on Lena's side and a lot of stammering and blushing on her side. She couldn't believe that Lena actually felt the same way but it was happening and she was not going to mess it up.

Lena yawned as she sat up and glanced at the clock on the wall. 06:02 it read, time for her to get up and start getting ready for work. After putting on her makeup and picking what to wear her phone came to life with the song Havana. She reached over and picked it up, smiling when she saw Kara's name on the screen. She tapped the green phone and put it on speaker to allow her to finish getting ready.

"Morning Lena. Hope I didn't wake you up" Kara said down the phone. There was some shuffling in the background then a crash and a sigh.

"Good morning Kara. No you didn't wake me. What happened I heard a crash?" Lena asked wondering what she had fallen over this time.

"Oh good. I was making pancakes and the handle broke off and now it's on the floor" she huffed clearly not happy that she didn't get her breakfast. The fire alarm suddenly flared to life and Kara sighed again.

"Kara what's going in are you okay?" Lena asked worried about the alarm going off.

"One minute" she shouted down the phone. More shuffling and a whooshing sound was heard before the alarm turned off and the phone was picked back up.

"So before I dropped the pan, my pancakes may have been a little burned" she admitted while laughing and Lena shook her head and failed a surprising a laugh of her own.

"It's not funny. I was looking forward to those and I don't have time to make more" she grumbled and Lena could imagine her sat on a stool at the table pouting that adorable little pout with her arms crossed.

"Oh darling you are just too cute" Lena commented, slipping on her heels and checking herself in the mirror.

"I am not cute!" Kara fired back in a joking manner but with all seriousness.

"Of course you are" Lena said laughing and walking towards the front door. Kara rolled her eyes and cleaned up her mess of a breakfast that could not e eaten.

"Well I have to go, I am on the way to the office and I have a meeting as soon as I get there" she continued sighing while locking the door behind her.

"Okay. I need to get ready too. Have a good day and please remember to eat something. I will pop by if I get the chance" Kara said looking at the clock and seeing it was 6:40 already.

"I promise to actually eat something today" she said walking down the path towards the car that was waiting for her at the other side of the gates. They said their goodbyes and went about their business. Lena arrived at the office with 5 minutes to spare.

Kara changed into her Supergirl suit and did a quick round before heading into CatCo.

"Here is the article" she said as she approached her boss and placed the file upon the desk.

"I hope this is good" he sneered and shooed her away to her desk with some tasks to do. Read report files on the City Hall fire. Contact people for quotes on the Alien shooting. Search online for any news on the newest fashion craze.

"Hey Kara can I borrow you a second?" James asked as he popped his head round the open door.

"Sure" she said closing her laptop and following James to their secret room they set up a while back.

"So now that you know about Guardian and you are okay with it I was hoping to ask you for a favour" he asked turning around to face her once the door was closed.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked curiously. Tilting her head and scrunching her eyebrows.

"Would you train me?" he asked seriously. No smile, no twinkle in his eye like he did if he as joking about something.

"You want me to train you?" she asked with confusion wondering why her.

"Yes. You are a skilled fighter and if I am going to be going out there chasing after bad guys. I am going to find myself in situations that I need to fight my way out of" he explained the need to be able to fight.

"And you want me to help you fight?" she asked again still wrapping her head around it all.

"Yes. Well you and Alex" he admitted crossing his arms in front of his chest and nodding.

"Ah okay. If it's what you really want" she said after blowing out a big breath and accidentally blew over the table. It's a good job there was nothing breakable on it.

"Oops" she laughed and then stood to face him.

"Okay I will train you. I don't know about Alex but I will train you" she said and smiled when he smiled in relief.

"Thank You Kara" he said and puled her into a hug.

"I can't stop you from going out there and risking your life but at least I can make sure that you know how to properly defend yourself" she said and hugged him back think maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"No you can't, you already tried remember" he laughed and shrugged like 'what you going to do'.

"And I failed. You can be stubborn sometimes" she said pulling back from the hug.

"Not stubborn. I just know what I want and I go for it. When I am out there as guardian, I feel like I am the best version of myself, I want to help people and I want to make the city safer. I feel so alive when I am out there, like I know who I am and what I meant to do" he said running a hand down his face and the other hand gesturing wildly.

"I know that feeling" Kara said imagining she was flying leisurely around the city and listening to everything around her.

"Just promise me you will be carful" she said to him and he smiled back.

"I promise" he said, she nodded at him then walked out of the room and back to her office where Snapper was waiting for her. He slapped the file on the desk as soon as she sat down.

"Not bad ponytail" he said to her over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. She didn't see his small smile or the proud look on his face but she smiled at the comment knowing he didn't give praise out lightly, even something as small as that. She copied the article and sent the copy down to editing for them to put in the next issue. She stayed in the office for a few more hours looking up ideas for a new story. A fluff piece on the new pet adoption centre opening up down town, the news about the alien shooting or the crime rates that had gone down a lot in the past few months. Snapper had dismissed all of the ideas and sent her home for the day with the warning that she better have a good idea by the morning or she would be fired.

Someone at a desk in the corner stubbed her toe on the table and sent papers flying everywhere and sent herself tumbling to the ground.

"Ow. Really. Come on!" she said under her breath, she ran a hand through light brown almost ginger wavy hair before kneeling up and attempting to collect all the papers. Kara walked over and offered a helping hand.

"You okay?" she asked since she took quite the fall.

"Yea just stubbed my toe. Mostly just hurt my pride" she laughed and took the last of the papers from Kara's offering hand.

"Don't worry. Most people here don't pay much attention to the interns" Kara tried to lighten the mood and make her feel better.

"Well that's a good thing" she said laughing and sorting out all the papers into files. Kara picked up the top one which caught her eye after seeing the words MIT and accepted.

'Dear Amelia Louise Davis,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). Term starting September 3rd 2018.'

"You got accepted at MIT? That's amazing" Kara said slipping the paper back onto the pile and smiling at her.

"Yea I guess" she sad with a small shrug.

"You guess? No trust me it is. Are you going to go?" she asked, curious to why she wasn't exited about it.

"I don't know" Amelia admitted with a sigh.

"Why not? It's an amazing opportunity. This is one of the best Colleges in the world" she said, not trying to push the girl but also wanting her to see that she got in somewhere that only take the best.

"I have a life here. My family, my friends, my girlfriend. How can I leave all that behind and move so far away from them all" she said nervously. She would miss them all so much and she didn't know if she could be away for that long.

"They will be here when you get back. Plus it's not like you are going to be over there for the full 3 years. You can come back any time and they can always visit you. Look I am not telling you what to do but I am saying that an opportunity like this doesn't come every day and it would be a waste to not go. I think if you don't I think you will regret it" Kara explained and tried to make her see reason.

"I know it's just scary being away from my comfort zone. And i'm not sure I am smart enough. People there are going to be crazy smart and then there will be me, a big mess of stress and nerves and I will probably fail" she admitted with a nervous smile.

"I know but sometimes you have to push yourself out of your comfort zone, it will work out better in the end. You wouldn't get in unless you were smart. Everyone gut's stressed especially with things like exams that are going to put you under a lot of pressure but you just have to push through and it will be worth it in the end" Kara said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes my girlfriend said the same" she laughed and rolled her eyes affectionately.

"She sounds like a smart woman" Kara laughed and nodded her head.

"She is. She is special. Even the thought of me leaving her for more than a few days hurts" she admitted with a slight blush.

"That's so cute! How long have you been together?" Kara asked curiously.

"Almost 2 years" she said with a smile. Overtime she thought about or talked about her girlfriend she smiled.

"Wow that's great. If she is telling you to go for it then she knows you can do it. Trust her and trust yourself. That's the only advice I can give you" Kara said giving the girl's shoulder a squeeze before smiling and walking towards the elevator.

'You free for dinner?' she messaged Lena hoping to see her if she wasn't too busy.

'I can make time to see my favourite reporter' she was sent back with two x's at the end. She smiled at her phone and headed straight for Noonan's to get food before making her way to L-Corp. She walked into the building and greeted the security guards that now knew her by name.

"Hi Jess" she chirped as she walked up to Lena's assistants desk.

"Hi Kara" she replied with a smile.

"Not being working too hard has she?" Kara questioned as she leant on the glass surface.

"Probably. She hasn't left her office all day" Jess sighed and gestured to the closed door.

"She is going to work herself into the ground" Kara said expressing her concerns.

"I know. I keep telling her but you know how she is" Jess said with a small laugh sharing the same concerns at the blonde.

"Are you done distracting my employees?" Lena teased walking out of the now open door and towards the two woman stood by her assistant's desk.

"Me, distracting? Never" Kara teased back with a smile. Lena rolled her eyes.

"And you Jess. I don't pay you to disobey my orders. I told you to go home half an hour ago" she said turning her attention to her assistant that was too good at her job.

"You pay me way too much for being an assistant Lena" she smiled but started packing up her things to leave.

"You are not just an assistant Jess and you know it" she laughed lightly and said goodbye to her. Telling her that she didn't want to see her until the morning unless it was an emergency. Kara liked that Jess and Lena were friends and could joke around with each other like that.

"So how was the meeting?" Kara asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Long and boring. But the deal will be finalised by the end of the week" she said with a triumphant smile, se had worked hard for that deal and it was long in the works.

"That's awesome Lena" Kara exclaimed, grabbing the Raven haired woman in for a hug, carful to reel in her strength.

"It was a lot of work but it is going to be worth it" Lena nodded and leant into Kara's embrace.

"Of course it will. Everything good usually is a lot of work" Kara said leaning back rom the hug and putting the Potstickers on the table. Lena laughed as Kara shoved them into her mouth two at a time.

"That is disgusting" she laughed and Kara frowned with half a Potsticker hanging out of her mouth.

"What?" Kara asked when she had finally swallowed her mouth full of food.

"You are adorable but that is disgusting" Lena said pointing to the mess she had made in the take out box.

"Sorry" she said wiping her mouth and cleaning up her mess.

"I think it's cute" Lena said smiling affectionately at the woman sat next to her. Kara blushed and smiled back shyly.

"I love potstickers" she sighed happily after eating all her food and relaxing back into the cushions with a full stomach.

"I know you do" Lena laughed and collected all the boxes and put them in the trash.

"And doughnuts, and pizza, and Ice Cream and…" she listed off all the foods she loved eating.

"I get it, you like all food" Lena interrupted nodding her head.

"I really do" she laughed while patting her stomach to emphasise her point.

"Well I guess I know how to keep you happy" Lena said with a small smirk happy to buy Kara all the food she wanted.

"You know what else makes me happy?" Kara asked with her eyebrows lifted and a smile.

"You" she said with a bright cheeky smile that held all the truth that she couldn't put into words. Lena's heart melted right there on the spot. Not usually the sappy type but she secretly loved the comments like that.

"And cuddles" Kara continued opening her arms and waiting for Lena to shuffle into them which she did happily and let out a content sigh.

"You are like a giant Koala" Lena teased poking her in the side and watching as Kara squirmed and squealed.

"Not you too" she whined playfully and rested her forehead on the top of Lena's head.

"What?" she asked with a laugh not really understanding the comment.

"I get called that all the time from Eliza and Alex" Kara said with a small pout and mischievous eyes.

"That's probably because it's true" she laughed. Her laugh vibrating through her chest and into Kara who shivered at the feeling.

"I am not!" Kara protested weakly even though she knew it was true.

"I'm sorry darling but you are. A very cute baby Koala" she teased a little more, knowing the statement didn't really offend Kara. The blonde was still pouting when Lena looked up at her from Kara's chest where she was resting her head. She sat up slightly and pressed her lips to Kara's, not being able to resist kissing that cute little pout off that perfect face. After a few seconds she pulled back and placed her head back on Kara's chest feeling the steady heartbeat against her temple, feeling like everything was finally turning out right.

 **Well there it is finished for this week! Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter because you know I love to hear from you! Until next time. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the people that reviewed on the last chapter it is much appreciated. This chapter is mostly Kara and Lena spending time together. Kara getting all nervous and babbley as always because I find it so cute. Sorry I didn't update last week I was at Heroes and Villains and then yesterday I was involved in an adult show (which is not as dodgy as it sounds I promise haha. The dance studio I go to does shows that haven't got any kids in it. We do Pole fitness, Aerial Hoop and Silks then Burlesque and Street) Anyway haha it was fun but I got a lot of bruises.**

 **To , Thanks!**

 **To Leapyearbaby 29, Thank you, maybe I will post some smut on AO3 Im not sure yet.**

 **To TeelenaFalcao, Thank You!**

Kara Danvers found herself sat on the couch at Lena's house, staring out of the window at the amazing view. Massive trees with bright green leaves and lush grass that extended for as far as the eye could see. Well the human eye anyway. Her heart was racing and if she could sweat her palms would be dripping by now. Yes she was nervous, very nervous and it showed.

"Kara are you okay?" Lena asked as she saw nervous Kara was acting. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the young Luthor.

"Yea I am fine why?" she asked putting a smile on her face and trying to pretend she wasn't internally freaking out.

"Because you have been staring out of that window for the past 5 minutes and you have barley said a word since you got here 30 minutes ago" Lena stated with a small worried frown on her face.

"Okay so I want to ask you something" Kara blurted out then started chewing on her lip.

"Okay" Lena laughed not really getting why she was so worried and slightly freaking out.

"I don't know why I am getting so worked up over this because it isn't a big deal. Well it is a big deal but… I don't know" she babbled and ran a hand over her fcae.

"Just ask it Kara" Lena encouraged her and smiled at the blonde, trying to ease her nerves.

"Will you go on a date with me?" she asked holding her breath and waiting for the answer.

"That's what this was about?" Lena laughed and scooted forward to pull Kara into a firm hug. Kara nodded and let out a breathy laugh.

"Kara. Why on earth would I say no?" Lena asked with a shake of her head. Kara just shrugged and moved back from the hug.

"Because you might not want to be seen in public with me" she said shrugging again and looking down to her hands.

"Why not?" Lena asked again wondering where the uncertainty had come from.

"Because you are a big public figure and you are amazingly hot. I am just a boring reporter" she said biting her lip again.

"You are not just a boring reporter. We have had this conversation before. You are amazing and adorable. You are funny and bubbly and you can always make me smile no matter what. You are far from boring. I am proud of you and I don't care who knows it. Okay" Lena brought her hand up to cup Kara's cheek and stroked the smooth skin there. Kara nodded and smiled softly back at her. Lena removed her hand and placed a soft kiss in it's place then chuckled as the blonde blushed from the contact.

"So where are you planning on taking me?" Lena asked curious to where she had in mind.

"Ermm… I didn't even think about that" Kara admitted, looking a little sheepish and blushing deeper than before. Lena just laughed and shook her head.

"You are the biggest dork ever" she said and laughed again when Kara went redder still then buried her face in her hands.

"I got so nervous about asking you on a date I totally forgot to actually plan something" Kara said from behind her hands, the words muffled and full of embarrassment.

"Don't worry darling I know I can be very distracting" Lena said jokingly with a smirk on her face which enticed a reaction out of the other woman.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed as she took down her hands and looked at the raven haired woman.

"What? Are you disagreeing?" Lena asked keeping the smirk and adding a hint of sexy to her voice.

"No I… Of course not… I just meant…" Kara babbled but couldn't manage to form a full sentence. She groaned then put her hands back over her face and sighed.

"I'm only joking" Lena laughed and reached over to pull Kara's hands from in front of her face.

"I hate you" Kara mumbled and turned her face away from the CEO.

"No you don't" Lena exclaimed in a teasing tone with a big smile. She scooted closer to Kara and waited for her to look around.

"No I don't" Kara exclaimed turning her head back around and planting a firm but soft kiss o the young Luthor's lips. They both sighed and melted into each other. They pulled away all too soon and rested their foreheads together while smiling and breathing deep.

"Want to watch a movie?" Lena asked moving away from Kara a little so she could see her properly.

"Sure" she said settling back into the couch and tucking her feet underneath her, waiting for the movie list to come up on Netflix.

"Oooh can we watch When the Game Stands Tall?" Kara asked as they passed the movie.

"Of course. I didn't think you would like movies like this" Lena stated as she pressed play and settled back into the cushions.

"I like a lot of different movies" she said and scooted closer to wrap her arms around Lena and get comfortable. In the end Kara had her back pressed against the arm of the couch and Lena was cuddled up to her side with an arm around her waist. One of Kara's arms was thrown over the back of the couch and the other one was resting on the arm that was thrown over her. All the way through the movie Kara had been thinking about where to take Lena and when to do it. She narrowed it down to two fancy restaurants she could afford. One was a Chinese place downtown not far from her apartment or a new Italian place that she had heard very good things about. Another 2 films later and Lena had fallen asleep with her head tucked into Kara's neck. Her breaths coming in short, deep puffs that landed on Kara's neck sending goosebumps all across her body. Lena had work herself into exhaustion there is no wonder she had fallen asleep. Once the movie had finished she heard her phone buzzing. She reached into her pocket and fished out her phone before reading the message.

'SOS at the bank' it read and it was from Alex. Kara sighed, she knew she had to go and help the people of the city but she didn't really want to leave the sleeping woman in her arms.

"Lena" she said softly putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking slightly.

"Whaaa" she mumbled and sleepily blinked her eyes open before yawning loudly.

"I need to go. Alex has an emergency but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye" Kara said smiling and running a hand through Lena's hair.

"Is anything okay?" Lena whispered still half asleep and squinting at the brightness of the room.

"I think so" she said slightly scratching the CEO's scalp earning a happy sigh in return.

"Okay" she said her eyes closing again and she shifted her head slightly to get comfortable now Kara wasn't being used as her own personal pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep on the couch, get your pj's on and go to bed. Get some sleep" she laughed lightly at the annoyed frown that appeared on Lena's face. She nodded and pushed herself up from the couch and placing her hands on Kara's shoulders. The blonde also stood so they were almost face to face with each other. Kara wound her arms around Lena's waist while Lena snaked hers around Kara's neck and pulled her into a soft kiss which ended after a few moments.

"I will see you tomorrow" Kara whispered as she pulled back, Lena nodded, too tired to form a response.

"Night" Lena croaked in her sleepy state and shuffled her way towards the staircase. Kara chuckled again and thought of how utterly adorable sleepy Lena was. She let herself out of the house and the gates at the bottom. she made sure she was covered by the trees before taking to the sky as fast as she could back to her apartment to change into her suit before speeding to the bank. As soon as she got there the robbers opened fire at her.

"Haven't you guys learned by now that I am bulletproof" she sighed and ripped the weapons from their hands and threw them behind her. She picked them up by their collars and delivered them to the waiting police cars with a smile.

"Thanks Supergirl" one of the officers said with a dip of his hat and a smile on his face.

"Happy to help" she said back before walking back into the bank and heading straight for the room with the hostages.

"It's okay. You're safe now" she said as soon as the door opened and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank You Supergirl. You are my hero" a little girl said. She could not have been more than 5 years old. She wrapped her little arms around the tops of Kara's legs and squeezed as hard as she could. She smiled and reached down to pick up the small girl before setting her on her hip.

"You are very welcome Princess" she said smiling at the little girl who wrapped her arms around her again, this time around her neck and a proper hug.

"She doesn't stop talking about you" her mother said as she walked up behind the pair and placed a hand on her daughter's back.

"I'm glad I can be a figure to look up to, especially for young girls" Kara said still carrying the young child who didn't want to let go quite just yet.

"You are an amazing role model" the mother said and smiled at the hero.

"Do you want to know a secret about being a hero" she whispered to the little girl who nodded her head vigorously.

"It's not all about having powers. You can be a hero just fine without them. You have to remember to be kind to people and treat everybody the same no matter who or what they are they are. Can you do that for me?" Kara asked and the little was staring at her with wide eyes, hanging onto every word that came out of her mouth.

"Yes!" she said and puffed out her chest to make herself look bigger. Kara chuckled and set the girl down on the ground beside her mother. She bid them both goodbye before flying off to her apartment. She did have date to plan after all.

After a lot of consideration and a little bit of stressing she finally chose the Italian place because 'who doesn't love Italian right?'. She had called up the restaurant and surprisingly they gave her a table right away. 'I guess working as Cat Grant's assistant for all those years payed off' she said to her self as soon as she got off the phone.

She typed a text to Lena to let her know that everything was planned she just needed to show up.

'So the date is set. It's on Saturday night so you better be ready. It's fancy so dress up!' she sent the message but then thought, what if she already has plans Saturday night! What if she didn't want to go somewhere fancy!

'That's great. I can't wait! Are you going to tell me where we are going?' Lena messaged back and Kara couldn't help the relived sigh that fell from her lips as they formed a smile.

'Nope it's a surprise just wear something fancy!' she put back, not wanting to give any hints in where they were going as that would spoil the surprise. Kara burst out laughing when she saw Lena had just put the pouting emoji followed by 3 dots.

'Fine but you know I hate surprises' was the text that followed the insanely cute emoji.

'You will like it I promise' Kara wrote back then put her phone down. Alex would be there soon for sister night where they would watch movies and eat as much junk food as they wanted until early hours of the morning. Alex would fall asleep on the couch and Kara would either place her sister in her bed or fly her home depending on what they had planned the next day.

Kara got all the movies, blankets and pillows ready for their sister night then waited on the couch watching Dance Moms and being jealous of 10 year olds that could dance way better than she ever could.

"I hope you are ready!" Alex exclaimed as she barrelled through the door arms full of shopping bags which contained nothing but junk food.

"I am always ready" she replied jumping off the couch and striding towards her sister. They hugged for a moment before Alex pulled back and gave her sister a look.

"I am almost always ready" she said with emphasis on the word almost which brought a laugh from the older danvers woman.

"So anything interesting happening in the world of Kara Danvers?" she asked when they had spread the snack out on the floor in front of them, they were both seated on the floor, on top of a large double duvet with pillows propped up in front of the couch.

"You know same old same old. Although I do have a date Saturday night" Kara almost squeezes the last part like she couldn't keep in her excitement.

"No way! Is it that mystery person that you kissed last week?" Alex asked as she turned her whole body to face her sister.

"Yes way! Yes it is. Turns out they feel the same way" she said shrugging as if it were no big deal but the bright smile on her face gave her away.

"Oooh where are you going?" Alex asked wanting to know all the details of this date even if she didn't know the person.

"I am taking them to the new Italian place downtown" Kara said feeling a little exited herself now she had said it out loud.

"I heard that place is fully booked for the next like 6 months" Alex exclaimed, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping a little.

"I guess being Cat Grant's assistant paid off for something" Kara shrugged and laughed a little.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked looking towards the rail of clothes next to Kara's bed.

"I was thinking that light pink dress I bought a few weeks ago. You know the one with the silver detail on it up the side and the chunky straps" she described the dress and hoped Alex knew which one she was talking about. She did.

"Nice choice. I was going to suggest that one" she said nodding in approval and stuffing a few chips in her mouth.

"I think it's fancy but it's not like gala type fancy. You know what I mean" Kara said picking up a slice of pizza and biting off the end.

"Definitely. I love that dress and I know whoever is it you are on a date with will love it too" Alex said in full confidence and smiled at her sister.

"I hope so" Kara sighed, this was another thing she had to think about, weather or not Lena would like her outfit.

"Trust me they will and if they don't they clearly are missing something up here" she said tapping the side of her head and giving a warm smile after. Kara just rolled her eyes and kept stuffing her mouth with snacks and junk food.

The days leading up to Saturday seemed to drag on, with Lena been very bus at L-Carp and the bad guys in National City seeming to all team up together the pair hadn't really spent much time together so the date would be a nice change. They had agreed on 6:30 for the time that Kara would pick Lena up from her house. She had rented a VW Beetle and Lena's driver for the night as she knew the raven haired woman always had a soft spot for them. Kara smoothed down her dress and walked up to the front door, she knocked on the door a few times and listened to the sound echo all through the house. A few seconds later Lena opened the door and Kara's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

She was wearing a Burgundy dress with a slit in the side all the way up to the top of her thigh. The dress had a low V shaped necktie showing just the right amount of cleavage and it was backless. It was paired with black heels, a black clutch bag and a black feather necklace and earrings to match.

"Wow" is all Kara could say as she took in the scene in front of her.

"You like it?" Lena asked spreading out her arms and doing a small twirl.

"I love it! Its looks incredible. Very sexy" Kara said without thinking then blushed and looked to the floor. Lena laughed and brought a finger under Kara's chin to bring their eyes to meet.

"You look very sexy too" Lena whispered and before Kara had time to respond Lena had stepped forward and bulled the blonde into a kiss. Lips met lips and sparks flew once again. After some time they both drew back breathless and grinning.

"We better go, don't want to miss our reservation" Kara said as she took Lena's hand and they walked together to the Beetle that awaited them.

"Are you still not telling me where we are going?" Lena asked as she got herself comfortable in the back of the old car.

"No. You will find out when we get there" Kara laughed as Lena huffed slightly but nodded anyway. Kara could not take her eyes off the astonishingly beautiful woman sat next to her and wondered how she got so lucky. Lena turned her head and caught Kara staring at her with a small smile and eyes sparkling like the ocean on a bright summers day.

"What? Is my lipstick smudged?" she asked bringing a hand up to her lips and covering them as her eyebrows knitted together. Kara's smile just got wider as she reached for Lena's hand. She leaned forward in her seat and brought her other hand up to cup the back of Lena's neck. Their lips met in a slow, tender kiss, full of promise and hope.

"You are just so beautiful" Kara whispered as she pulled away and rested their foreheads together. She kept her eyes closed and giggled to herself.

"Now your lipstick is smudged" Kara continued, opening her eyes and glancing at the lips she seemed to be addicted to already. Lena chuckled and rolled her eyes, pulling away from the blonde and grabbing her phone out of her purse to fix the mess they had made while Kara did the same. Just as they had both put their phones away the car stopped and Lena looked up to see where they were. She gasped in shock then turned to the young Danvers girl and smiled again. Kara stepped out of the car and smoothed down her dress before walking to the other side and opening Lena's door for her. She reached down a hand and the raven CEO took it with a blush.

"How did you get a table? This place is booked up for the next 6 months, trust me I have tried" Lena asked with wonder as she stepped out of the car to stand next to Kara.

"You forget I was the assistant of Cat Grant" Kara smirked and she brought her hand down to Lena's and intertwined their fingers with a shy smile which Lena returned without a second thought and gave Kara's hand a light squeeze.

"My girl with all the connections" Lena laughed and began walking forward before she realised what she had said then she stopped and her eyes went wide.

"Your girl?" Kara asked with both her eyebrows raised and a teasing smile on her lips.

"Umm… Well" she started but soon realised she couldn't think of anything to say in response. Kara quickly stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on the Luthor's lips.

"I like the sound of that" she whispered before winking with a burst of confidence and sending heat roaring to Lena's face. She laughed before tugging on their joined hands and pulled her inside the restaurant.

"Goof evening ladies. Do you have a reservation?" the waiter asked s they walked up to the counter.

"Yes we do" Lena said from where she stood slightly behind Kara.

"Oh Miss Luthor I didn't realise it was you. I will just look for your name, give me a second" he said looking up and smiling then teaching through the book for the Luthor name.

"Actually the reservation is under Danvers" Kara said, proud of herself for being able to get a table at a newly opened fancy restaurant using her own name and not her date's.

"Okay then" he said flicking through a few more pages and sunning his finger down the paper while saying surnames under his breath.

"Ah here we go. Danvers. Table for two. If you would like to follow me" he said standing up straight and smiling, he grabbed two menus out of the box next to him and started asking down the aisle, motioning for them to follow. He took them right to the back of the restaurant and stopped in front of a secluded table next to a large window with an amazing view of the city lights.

"Here you go ladies. Could I get you anything to drink?" he asked when he had placed the menus on the table in front of them.

"Could we get a bottle of red wine to share please" Kara asked knowing that is exactly what Lena would have ordered.

"Of course I will be out soon with your drinks and to take your food order" he said folding his hands behind his back and walking off in the direction they had just came from.

"Wow this place is nice" Kara said looking around at the building from where she was sat. The floor was a dark wood laminate and the walls were stone and painted cream with grande archways and detailed paintings hung on the walls.

"I know right" Lena agreed as she looked up at the ceiling which had a pattern pained on it, full of swirls and dots and curves. Reminding her of a henna tattoo. True to his word the waiter was back a few minutes later with a bottle of wed wine in a tub of ice and two glasses which he set down in front of them.

"Have you thought about what you want to order or do you need a little more time?" he asked standing up straight.

"I definitely need a little more time" Kara laughed, realising she hadn't even picked up her menu because she was too busy admiring the building.

"No problem" he said chuckling, he turned around and walked away again leaving the two women to decide what to eat.

"Everything on here looks amazing" Kara said as she flicked through the menu, her mouth watering at the sound of them all.

"I think I am going with the Vegan Pasta" Lena said putting down her menu and pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I might go with the Carbonara and the Pollo thing that I can't say" Kara laughed and accepted the glass that Lena handed over to her.

"I will do the ordering" Lena laughed knowing that she could pronounce all the orders perfectly as she was fluent in Italian, a little fact Kara didn't know. They waited 5 more minutes conversing between themselves before the waiter popped back up again.

"You ready?" he asked getting out his notebook and pen from his pocket. Lena ordered their food and Kara's mouth dropped when she heard her date pronounce the words perfectly, accent and all. The waiter wrote them down then dipped his head in thanks before picking up the menu's and taking them away.

"You can speak Italian" Kara said with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Yes I am fluent in Italian. As well as Portuguese and Hebrew" Lena said making Kara's jaw drop even more and her face get slightly flushed.

"That's hot" Kara said without thinking. Lena burst out laughing, attracting the attention from people a few tables over. Kara buried her face in her hands when she realised what she had said.

"I'm glad you think so darling" Lena said with a smirk when she had calmed down and caught her breath. Kara just blushed some more but peeked trough her hands anyway and looked up.

"This is not funny" she mumbled and took her hands away from her still very red face.

"It kind of is" Lena said laughing lightly and taking one of Kara's hands into her own.

"It really isn't. You know I just say the first thing that comes to mind. I can't help it" Kara defended herself weakly, not that she needed to, Lena found it very cute.

"I know you can't darling. I love it" Lena said running her thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"I'm glad one of us does" she smiled and sighed at the feeling of Lena's thumb caressing her skin.

"It's one of the many things I like about you" Lena confessed and smiled as Kara's eyes regained that sparkle that had when she was very happy.

"What else is there?" Kara asked, curious to what else Lena liked about her.

"Maybe I will tell you one day" Lena said and laughed when Kara rolled her eyes and smiled back. Soon enough their food came out. Kara had already eaten her Carbonara when Lena was halfway through her own meal.

"I guess I was more hungry than what I thought" Kara said in an apologetic voice.

"It's okay I don't mind" Lena said gesturing for her to carry on eating her other meal. They ate the rest of their meals with casual conversation and a little more teasing on Lena's side which made Kara's face a lovely shade of red a few more times.

"Could we have the bill please?" Kara asked as she saw a waiter walking past their table. He nodded and left to get them their bill. Lena started taking her card out of her purse before Kara stopped her.

"I asked you out so I am paying" she said moving Lena's arm down towards her purse.

"This is an expensive place. Don't worry I can afford it" Lena said trying to protest thinking about how much it would cost.

"I know you can afford it but it's not about that. Let me pay. Please" Kara said using the big puppy dog eyes on Lena knowing it usually worked.

"Okay. Fine. But I am paying the next time" Lena gave in as she always did with those eyes.

"Next time?" Kara asked innocently wanting to mess with Lena a little. The Luthor's face fell and her heart dropped, a sense of dread filled her.

"Lena no. I am kidding! Of course I want there to be a next time! I want there to be a lot of next times" Kara said rushing forward and taking her date's cheeks between her palms. She smiled and stroked her cheeks until Lena practically melted under in her hands. Lena took a step forward and placed her lips on Kara's and smiled at the sigh Kara let out. They separated quickly remembering where they were, a few seconds later the same waiter came back with their bill. They paid then made their way out of the restaurant hand in hand, back to the car that was waiting for them. Kara asked the driver to drop Lena off first. They cuddled into each other in the back of the car until they got just outside the city. They pulled up outside the house and both women got out.

"Could you just wait 5 minutes" she asked the driver who smiled and waved her off.

"Of course, take your time" he said and she smiled gratefully. She took Lena's hand in hers and they opened the big gate, they walked up to the house in comfortable silence until they got to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight" Kara said as she turned to face her raven haired date.

"Me too" she said simply while smiling like a fool making Kara's stomach flutter. They both leaned forward at the same time and their lips connected with a little more force than usual, they both let out a grunt at the contact then laughed into each other's mouths. Kara flattened her hands on the small of Lena's bare back, sighing at the feeling of skin on skin. Lena's hands slid up Kara's muscled arms, one landed on the nape of her neck and one stayed on her upper arm, feeling the toned muscles under her fingertips. They pulled back after a few minutes and Lena pulled Kara into a tight hug, breathing her scent. A mix between warm rain, sunshine and something that was just all Kara Danvers. They seemed content to stay there forever but then Kara remembered the driver waiting patiently at the bottom of the drive. Kara pulled back and looked into Lena's forest green eyes while Lena looked back into bright sparkling blue. They shared another sweet kiss before they bid each other goodnight and walked away from each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.

 **There we have it, the first date is over! What did you think? Let me know in your comments and I promise I will update every week from now on haha unless I have something going on. I love you guys thank you for the support and lovely comments! Keep on reviewing and tell me what you think. Until next time, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you liked the last chapter because i know I loved writing it! The date was so cute and perfect. Aww my little Supercorp heart is melting! Anyway I won't waffle on and let you get on with reading.**

 **To , Thank you! Let's just say that she got help from Alex and Maggie and she got a little discount (I don't know why she just did)**

 **To Leapyearbaby29, Thanks and no unfortunately not, I am trying to make it a family friendly story. I think Lena would make anyone blush and stutter I know I would haha. I already have plans for Kara's language don't you worry. Here is the next chapter!**

 **To mikki (guest), I thought so too I kind of pictured what most people imagine their perfect date would be. Lena is used to all the fancy restaurants but she isn't used to being taken and doing the taking.**

The morning after the date both Kara and Lena woke up feeling very happy, well rested and in a very good mood. It was a warm day in National City and the bright sun was shining on all the skyscrapers making the city look like it was sparkling.

'Good morning darling' read the text from Lena as Kara picked up her phone from the nightstand and turned on the screen. She smiled and immediately sent one back.

'Good morning" she sent back with a smiley face and a sun emoji. Kara was always the happiest when the sun was out, not just because it recharged her but because she had always loved the sunshine.

'Meet up for lunch if you aren't too busy?' Kara put after, wanting to spend as much free time as possible with the woman she was not so slowly falling for.

'Of course. Is 3 okay?' came the reply. Kara nodded and then felt a little silly, realising that Lena couldn't see her nod through the phone.

'Of course. Have a good day at the office. Don't work too hard' Kara sent the message then placed her phone back onto the nightstand before flopping back onto the bed, resisting the strong urge to burrow under the covers and go back to sleep. A few minutes later Kara pulled back the covers and placed her feet onto the rug at the side of the bed.

'I will try not to' Lena sent back with a winky face that made Kara go red but smiled anyway. She quickly made herself some breakfast and wolfed it down before grabbing her laptop, changing into her Supergirl suit and flying to the DEO. She didn't have to go into CatCo that today as she had already picked the topic of her next article which was about the Alien population in National City, she had got confirmation from Snapper to do it. She had mixed feelings about doing the article but she wanted to try and make the people of National City see that there were more Aliens out there that wanted to live in peace with the humans than the ones that wanted war or world domination. She would get a quote from Maggie, one from Lena and she would talk to the general public and get their opinion on it.

She safely landed on the balcony of the DEO building, a bag slung over her shoulder and a laptop in her arms. She floated down the steps inside the building and over to her friends who were gathered in a group laughing about something Winn had said.

"Hey guys" she said with a smile as she set her bag and laptop down onto the table.

"Good morning sunshine" Alex said as she noticed the bounce in Kara's step and the bright smile on her face. Everyone else looked at her curiously as they also noticed the exceptionally good mood their friend was in.

"What's got you so bubbly this morning?" Winn asked as he folded his arms over his chest and smiled at her.

"It's a nice day outside. Isn't that cause enough? I love the sunshine it just puts me in such a good mood" she smiled back and couldn't help the fluttery feeling in her stomach as she thought of the reason she was in such a good mood. The kisses from the night before and the whole date really played through her mind over and over, she couldn't seem to get it out of her head. There was a cough from behind her and she spun around to see J'on with both his eyebrows raised in question. Kara had forgotten that the Martian could read minds and once again her face turned to a bright shade of red, she ducked her head to hide her smile.

"Supergirl, a word" his gruff voice floated over to her and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She nodded and walked after him as she started down a corridor and into a private room.

"Mind explaining what I just saw?" he asked standing in the middle of the room and crossed his arms, waiting for her to explain.

"You shouldn't have been looking into my mind J'on, that's my private life" she retaliated, putting hr hands on her hips in the classic Supergirl pose.

"I wasn't deliberately looking. You were practically projecting it to everyone" he said with a slight smile, she didn't even know how strong the thought was.

"Oh…" she twiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

"Sorry" she said looking at the floor, she hadn't meant to think about it so much she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

"You don't have to apologise for being happy Kara. Just be carful" he walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, saying the words as sincerely as he could.

"Why be carful? Because she is a Luthor? You know she isn't like the rest of her family. She is kind and caring and she cares about the city's Alien population, she wants to protect them and help them fit in. She isn't a threat, if anything she an asset" she brushed off his hands and walks to the opposite side of the room. She gestured wildly with her hands as she paced then stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

"Not because she is a Luthor. I know she is a good person, she has proved that time after time and I know she is nothing like her family. I just meant be carful because I don't want you to get your heart broken. You are like a daughter to me and I hate to see you upset" he walked back over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug which was out of character for him but she accepted fully. Tears started to leak from the corner of hey eyes and she breathed in deep, seeking comfort in her space dad.

"Thank you J'on. She is worth every risk. I really like her and she actually likes me back! You know I think of you as a dad too right" she said as she pulled back from the hug and smiled at him while wiping her cheeks. He smiled and pecked her forehead then walked over to the door and opened it for her. No more words needed to be said between them, he approved of Lena and se knew he would be one of the first to warm Lena when they finally meet, whenever that may be.

"What was that about?" All asked as she saw her sister and her boss walk around the corner and part ways.

"Nothing, it's fine" she said brushing her off and smiling acting like it was no big deal when really she was happier than she had been when she had woken up that morning. Her space dad approved of the person she was seeing and saw her as a person, not just a last name. Alex narrowed her eyes but nodded anyway, dropping the conversation for now but reminding herself to bring it up later. The day after that had been pretty quiet, a mugging and a robbery is all that had gone on so Kara had managed to write almost all of her article before 2 o'clock in the afternoon, all she needed was the quotes and it would be complete. Hearing her ringtone, Kara picked up her phone from the table. Lena the caller ID read and she immediately answered it.

"Hey you" Lena's voice sounded from the other end of the phone. Kara closed her laptop and rested her elbow on the cool glass surface.

"Hi" is all that kara could think to say, she was always so talkative but Lena always seemed to render the blonde speechless.

"Are we still on for lunch in an hour?" Lena asked, heels clicking against the hard floor could be heard in the background.

"Of course we are" the young Danvers said back with a smile, she checked her watch and saw it was 2:15. Only 45 minutes until she could see Lena again.

"Good I have some take out ordered for when you get here" Lena said with a laugh, knowing Kara was always hungry.

"You are seriously my favourite person right now" she laughed as her stomach rumbled, agreeing with her.

"Hey wait a minute you can't go in there" Kara heard jess's voice in the background then a thud and a bang as Lena's door burst open. Two men dressed in all black carrying automatic guns strode into the the office. Lena quickly stood up and backed away from them.

"What do you want?" she asked keeping the phone close enough to her fcae for Kara to hear it.

"You have something we need Miss Luthor and you are going to give it to us. Either that or we can take it by force but that means a lot of people dying and you don't want that" the taller of the two guys said while aiming his gun at Lena's head. Her heart started beating out of her chest, her first instinct that to protect her employees but her stubborn survival instinct also kicked in.

"I will not give you anything" she said holding her head up high and standing her ground. The other guy quickly moved forward and roughly grabbed her hair, pushing her face into the wall behind her, he got so close she could smell his foul breath and it made her stomach churn. She let out a pained cry at the feeling of her hair being almost ripped from it's roots and her head smacking hard against the solid wall of her office.

"Lena what's going on?" she heard Kara ask through the phone with an almost frantic voice. She tried to reply but her voice came out as another cry as she was pushed to the floor.

"Listen here bitch, either you give us what we want or we start shooting. Starting with that now unconscious assistant of yours" he said pointing the gun at Jess who was half laying in the doorway of the room. Lena took a deep breath and weighed her options, either give them what they wanted and find someway of shutting it down remotely or they start shooting innocent people. She had no guarantee that even if she did give them the device they wouldn't shoot them anyway. Before she could think about it anymore Supergirl landed on the balcony and quickly rushed inside and stood in front of Lena protectively.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" she said then internally cringed. That had sounded so much better in her head. The two men lifted their weapons and started to fire.

"Really? When are you people going to understand that I am bulletproof" she sighed and walked forward, she grabbed both their guns and ripped them from their hands then threw them over her shoulder.

"'This isn't your fight Supergirl so leave it alone" one of them said glaring at her and trying to move around her to retrieve his weapon.

"i don't think so" she said pushing him back with a hand on his chest.

"There is no need for you to get involved" the other one spat at her, annoyed that their plans had been stopped by a woman in a cape.

"You are threatening innocent people. Threatening to kill many more if she doesn't do as you ask. So yes there is need for me to get involved" Supergirl glared back at them both. The first seemed to have had enough of talking so se swung his fist at the caped hero who stood there and took it. His hand hit her face but he was the one who crumpled to the ground in pain. Kara just rolled her eyes and punched the other one who was once again going for the weapons on the floor behind her. Alex and Maggie then decided to join the party, they rushed through the door with their weapons raised but quickly lowered them after seeing the two men on the floor grinning in pain.

"What happened?" Alex asked as she holstered her weapon and walked over to her sister.

"Well that one figured out the hard was that I have a hard head and that one I punched because i just don't like him" she said shrugging like it was a good enough answer. Alex let out a breath and brought out a set of handcuffs, she cuffed the one with the broken nose and black eye while Maggie got to work cuffing the man with the shattered hand.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked as she approached Lena who was still on the floor. The CEO didn't answer, she was just staring in front of her breathing deep.

"Miss Luthor" she said again, softer this time and bending down so she was the same height. She reached out and touched Lena on the shoulder only to have her flinch away as if the touch burned her. She quickly recovered and looked up at Supergirl. She looked into sparkling blue orbs that were so soft and familiar. No it couldn't be, she thought as she quickly pushed it into the back of her mind. Supergirl offered her hand to the young Luthor and she gladly took them, feeling the warm, soft hands under heard as she was hauled off the floor and onto steady feet. They were standing so close that Lena could feel Supergirl's breath on her. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and caught a whiff of a smell she loved so much.

It was a smell of sunshine. It was a smell of warm rain. It was the smell of Kara Danvers.

Supergirl was Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. The girl she had fallen for was Supergirl. The girl she couldn't stop thinking about, couldn't stop kissing was SUPERGIRL. A few emotions flickered in Lena's mind at that moment. Hurt, Anger, Distrust, understanding but surprisingly the strongest of them all, the one that overtook her mind was Pride. Her woman went out there every day saving innocent lives and asking for nothing in return, this showed how innocent, pure and good her heart really was. Kara had lost her whole family, her whole planet but she still was so loving and caring. She had chosen a family here on earth, she had chosen people to love, people to let in and Lena felt so moved and humbled to be a part of that group. She knew right then that Kara was the one for her, the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

Sure she was a little angry that she had kept such a huge part of herself away from Lena but she knew way. She wasn't protecting herself from telling her secret to a Luthor. She was protecting Lena from all her enemies, from anyone who could use Lena to get to her, she understood perfectly but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt a little. What did she do now? Did she tell her she knew? Did she not say anything? Did she drop little hints and wait for Kara to work out that she knew? Her head suddenly felt dizzy and she put her arms out to find something to hold onto. Kara reached out and held Lena up before she could fall flat on her ass. She guided her to the couch and gently sat her down on it.

"I will be fine Supergirl it's okay. You can go" Lena said softly knowing the superhero could hear it clearly.

"You need a hospital Miss Luthor. You could have a head injury" she said crossing her arms. Jess had already been taken to the hospital by Alex when they had taken the two men. Lena knew she was not going to take no for an answer. She could either accept and go to the hospital or Supergirl would fly to the hospital, grab a doctor and come back to the office with said doctor. She thought the first seemed like a better option.

"Okay fine" she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, willing the headache to go away.

"Is it okay if I fly you? I know you don't like flying but its the quickest way" she said looking down at the raven haired woman looking so small on the couch.

"If you drop me I will find many ways to murder you" she mumbled half heartedly and braced her hands on the couch to push herself up. She squeaked and the Super lifted her into her arms and walked towards the balcony.

"Don't worry I would never drop such precious cargo" Supergirl smiled before slowly taking off into the sky.

"You think I am precious cargo Supergirl?" Lena teased and smiled to herself as she felt the hero tense under her. Catching her off guard. Kara mentally kicked herself for getting too close to Lena as Supergirl but she couldn't help it. If it carried on like that Lena might think that Supergirl was trying to make a move on her while she was already seeing someone which might make things a little difficult. She sighed knowing that sooner or later she would have to tell Lena her secret. Nothing else was said between the two women after Kara answered her question with 'of course'. They entered the hospital and Kara still carried Lena in her arms to one of the nurses nearby.

"Supergirl what can we do for you?" she asked as she noticed the caped woman walking towards her.

"Miss Luthor was attacked earlier today, she hit her head pretty hard. I just brought her here to get checked out" Supergirl set Lena down on the floor and held her steady as the CEO started to wobble, a little from the flight and a little from the dizziness.

"Okay Miss Luthor, sit down on here for me and we will get you seen to" she pulled up a wheelchair and tapped the back of it for Lena to sit.

"Oh no it's okay I can walk" she said standing up straight but immediately stumbling backwards into the arms of Supergirl AKA Kara Danvers who she knew would always be there to catch her if she fell.

"No you can't. Please sit in the chair before you hurt yourself even more" Kara said from behind her and guided her to the chair. Lena looked less than happy to be pushed around in a moving chair but didn't move to get up, she couldn't even if she wanted to, one because of the dizziness that overtook her senses and two because of a certain Kryptonian that would just push her back into it if she even thought about trying to move.

"Can you tell Kara Danvers I am here please, she is probably worried about me" Lena looked up into those blue eyes she loved so much, she wasn't going to push Kara into telling her the big secret, she trusted her that she would reveal it when the time was right.

"Of course, she was very worried about you, scared even" Supergirl confessed and that broke Lena's heart a little while mending it all at the same time. She was glad that Kara cared enough to worry about her but she never wanted to see the woman scared, especially over something to do with herself.

"Thank you" Lena smiled and nodded at the hero who smiled back and dipped her head.

"No problem. I will leave you in the capable hands of the staff. I hope you feel better soon" she said then turned around and walked out of the building. Her walk portraying her as the calm, collected superhero but her thoughts and her heart were going crazy, worried for her girl that was being wheeled away deeper into the hospital. She shot off into the air and flew as fast as she could back to her apartment to get changed into regular clothes. Heading back to the hospital, the normal way this time, on the bus.

"I am here to see Lena Luthor. Supergirl brought her in a little while ago" Kara rushed to the front desk as soon as she passed through the front doors of the hospital.

"Are you family?" the woman behind the desk asked as she looked up from her computer screen.

"Well no but I really need to see her. I have to see that she is okay" Kara basically pleaded, she had to get into that room, no matter what.

"I am sorry, I can't let you up" she said, smiling sadly and looking back to her computer so finish her work.

"Please. Can you just call up and ask weather I can see her. I promise you she will want to see me" Kara tried again, if this didn't work she would come back as Supergirl and try that way. The woman nodded and picked up the phone, a few words were said then she sighed and hung up the phone.

"You can go on up. She is on the 4th floor. Room 409" the woman said pointing her in the right direction. Kara sped off in the direction that had just been pointed to, a little too fast to be human but she couldn't wait to have her woman in her arms and reassure herself that she was safe. Sure she had seen her as Supergirl so she knew she was fine but it's not as if she could have held her close and kissed her without questions and accusations from the Luthor which she didn't need at that moment in time. She knocked on the door of the room and eagerly awaited permission to come in.

"Oh my god are you okay?" she asked when she heard the confirmation to enter the room. She quickly walked over to the bed Lena was laying in and sat on the edge of it.

"I am fine. I have a severe concussion and a killer headache. I have to stay in overnight for observation though" she said with a sour look on her face a slight adorable pout.

"That sucks but at least you are okay" Kara said setting her bag down on the floor and taking one of Lena's hands.

"Yea I know, I just hate hospitals" Lena confessed and sighed before slouching back against the pillows.

"I don't think anybody likes them to be honest" Kara laughed, trying to get her to at least laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lena asked almost hesitantly, out of character for the strong, independent CEO.

"Of course" Kara answered wth a frown, wondering what it was going to be about.

"Would you lie with me? I just really hate hospitals and since they won't let me leave until tomorrow.." she trailed off and looked up from her hands which had her attention for the last few seconds. Kara smiled and stood up from the bed.

"Scoot up" she said, taking off her shoes and pulling back the covers on the bed. Lena did as she was asked and Kara slid in then covered them back up. She lifted one arm up which Lena quickly and automatically snaked under then pressed herself into the blonde's warm and firm side. Lena sighed and melted against her and Kara placed a delicate kiss atop her forehead.

"I don't actually have an emergency contact" Lena said to fill the silence that had washed over the other of them in the last few minutes.

"You don't?" Kara asked in surprise. She really shouldn't be since she doesn't speak to her family due to them being evil and trying to kill her.

"Not yet" Kara looked at her in confusion but all Lena did was smile.

"Would you mind if I put you as my emergency contact?" she asked with nervous eyes not knowing showing Kara was going to react.

"Of course you can. Why me though?" Kara narrowed her eyes in curiosity not understanding why Lena would want her as her emergency contact.

"Well I can't put a member of my family and I am closer to you than I have been with anyone in my life, including Lex" Lena confessed, shrugging her shoulders and gazing at Kara who was wearing a wide smile.

"What about Jack? Kara wondered if she was ever this close with him.

"We were together and yes I did love him but I never felt like this. Never felt so comfortable, so happy, so complete and so sure. I feel everything with you. Things i never thought I would ever feel, hell never thought I could feel" Lena was basically saying she loved Kara without actually saying the words. Not at all bothered that Kara brought her dead ex, yes it stung a little but Kara made the pain go away, made the pain bearable. Kara's eyes shone with tears, getting the message perfectly. She couldn't form a response so she just took Lena's face in her hands and pressed their lips together, soft, gentle and conveying all the words Kara couldn't say. The kiss broke after a few seconds but they kept their lips close, brushing each other with every breath in.

They both smiled and laughed a little before sinking back into the cushions and basking in each other's presence. Too soon for both of them it was time for Kara to return to her apartment for the night

"Could you do me a favour please?" Lena asked as Kara got up from the hospital bed and gathered her belongings.

"Of course" Kara walked back to the bed and brushed a stray hair out of her girl's face.

"Could you drop by my apartment and grab me some clean clothes. Just jeans and a shirt. Underwear obviously, sneakers and my hair brush" she said, listing all the things she needed for the next day.

"Yea sure" Kara said, she pecked Lena on the forehead and bid her goodnight after she ad been told the code for the gate and given the key to Lena's house.

It was a long night for both women. Kara had gone straight from the hospital to Lena's house to pick up some clothes and things for the day after, from there straight home where she attempted to get some sleep only to be woken up multiple time by sirens and calls from the DEO. Sometime after 4am Kara stopped attempting to sleep and just stayed at the DEO to work on a new article for Snapper. At the hospital, Lena wasn't having much luck sleeping either. Between the pounding headache and Doctors waking her up every hour she found it hard to close her eyes and get any sleep at all. Morning eventually came around and Kara was there at the door as soon as visiting hours started.

"Morning darling" Lena said as she sat on the edge of the bed as Kara walked through the door with an extensive duffel bag in hand.

"Morning Lena" Kara replied and placed the bag on the bed before circling her arms around Lena's waist. Lena's went around her neck and they both leaned in for a greeting kiss. Lena's hands flattened on the top of Kara's back, feeling the strong muscles flex under her fingertips.

"How you feeling this morning?" she asked as they both pulled back.

"Tired and my head is killing me" Lena answered truthfully knowing she wouldn't get away with lying just to make Kara feel better.

"I'm guessing you didn't sleep either?" she asked bringing their foreheads together and breathing the CEO's unique scent.

"Not a bit. The doctors have to wake me up every hour to monitor me so they really wasn't any point, plus my head was hurting too much to sleep" Lena rubbed her eyes and tried not to fall asleep on her girl right there.

"Well I brought your clothes. So you can change into those. We will sign your release papers and they I will take you home and you can finally sleep" Kara nudged the bag closer to her and Lena offered a grateful smile in response. She slipped from the bed and into the bathroom to change. She merged a few minutes later wearing the clothes Kara had packed her. Black jeans, Grey MIT jumper and white converse. Her hair was down and cascading over her shoulders in waves while her cheeks were slightly pink from just being washed. She looked at beautiful as always in Kara's eyes. The doctor came around with the release forms and the advice that if the headache got any worse or if she started passing out then to go straight back.

They got into the car which was waiting in the hospital garage for them and headed back to Lena's house for her to get a shower and get some emails looked at for L-Corp. Kara had decided then and there that she couldn't keep lying to Lena. She had to tell her the truth. She had to tell her that she was Supergirl.

 **So that's it, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. About time too haha. It hurt me to hurt Lena but it wasn't serious and Kara came to save her girl which she always would no matter if she was stuck up a tree or held at gunpoint. I hope you liked it, please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone pointed something out which I totally forgot about, the fact that Jon can't read Kara's mind... lets just pretend that if Kara things hard enough about something that he can hear it, it's a growing power (not great I know but it's the only thing that I can say for it to make sense) Anyway sorry for the mistake haha. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter has a lot of Kara/Lena comfort and storytelling but it has a devastating ending :'(**

 **To Leapyearbaby29, Thanks :) I don;t think the rating will go up and I may write an M rated scene for this story but I will probably post it on A03 since it has less strict guidelines.**

The ride to Lena's house was almost silent apart from the woman shuffling in their seats and the occasional car horn. They pulled up to the house and slipped out of the car just outside the front gate. Kara had Lena's bag thrown over her shoulder and Lena's hand in hers as they walked up the long driveway toward the house. They opened the door and made their way into the house, putting their things on the table before plopping down in the couch.

"It is so good to be home" Lena sighed as she leaned back against the couch cushions and closed her eyes.

"You have been gone less than a day" Kara laughed and settled beside her.

"I know but I really hate hospitals" Lena said quietly and with a slight croak as her her head was still tipped back against the couch. Kara didn't say anything she just grabbed Lena's hand in her own and ran a thumb over her knuckles. She tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and capture all the butterflies in her stomach.

A lot of scenarios were going through her mind as they sat in comfortable silence. What if she told Lena she was Supergirl and Lena reacted badly. What if she hated her for lying. What if she was angry that she hadn't told her the truth before now. What if she never wanted to see her again.

"Lena I have something to tell you" Kara confessed as she sat up and took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay, darling what's wrong. It sounds serious" Lena frowned as she sat up and took Kara's hands, holding them in her lap, waiting for the news.

"It is serious. This is something I should have told you before we started this" Kara took a few more deep breaths and turned to face Lena completely.

"Okay this is scaring me a little. You're not sick are you?" she asked with worry in her voice and her heart started beating faster with the thought of Kara one day been taken away from her. Obviously the hero picked up on the elevated heart rate and rushed to reassure the woman.

"No. No of course not don't worry. But it is something big and I just hope you won't hate me" Kara shifted a little and bit her lip. Lena reached one hand out to pull Kara's lip from between her teeth and brushed the skin with the pad of her thumb. She then cupped the blonde's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I would never hate you Kara. No matter what" Lena leaned forward and pressed her lips over Kara's. It started off slow and innocent but they soon got lost in each other. Hair was being pulled lightly and soft sighs escaped both their mouths, loud in the almost silent room. Kara was the first one to pull back, eyes dark and lips swollen.

"I would love to carry on that but I do have to tell you this" Kara said scooting back a little so she couldn't give into the temptation of pulling Lena flush against her and finish what they started.

"Okay. Go ahead" Lena put her hands back into her lap and sat patiently, waiting for Kara to start speaking.

"So I have wanted to tell you this for so long, since before we started dating. I know I should have, I was just scared. Scared of your reaction, scared of rejection and scared of not having you in my life" she started, trying to keep looking at Lena but eventually her eyes wandered to her lap, to her hands that were fidgeting constantly. Lena nodded and smiled encouragingly when she looked up

"I have been hiding a piece of myself from you. It's not because I don't trust you. I do, I trust you with everything I have, I guess I just didn't know how you were going to react but now I can't keep a secret any longer. I don't want to" she continued while taking deep breaths to steady her nerves and keep her voice from wavering. Lena reached over and took fiddling hands into her own and gave them a little squeeze, giving Kara the courage she needed.

"I am Supergirl" Kara head her breath for a few seconds after she said it, waiting for Lena's reaction. The CEO just smiled and squeezed her hands again.

"I know" Kara's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You did? How?" she asked starting at her girl in confusion and question. All this nervousness and she already knew.

"First of all when we first met you ' you flew here. On a bus'" Lena smile and shook her head and Kara's cheeks turned pink and she smiled sheepishly.

"A pair of glasses and a different hairstyle isn't really a great disguise" Lena pointed out what Maggie had pointed out when she and Alex had first started dating. Kara pouted and the raven haired woman just laughed and pulled her into another kiss, pulling back after a few seconds.

"I know that's what Maggie said too" Kara laughed, her cheeks still tinted pink and a smile on her face.

"She is a detective so I am not surprised she figured it out" they both laughed at that. Kara felt aa weight lifted off her shoulders knowing Lena knew her secret identity.

"I wanted to tell you this for so long I guess I just liked being Kara. You know me, all of me. You always have and I don't get to do that with anyone other than my sister. To everyone else who knows my secret I am Supergirl and I am Kara Danvers but they don't know ME. The real me" Kara said sighing at the end of the sentence and looking up into Lena's bright green eyes. The CEO leaned forward and pressed another kiss on Kara's and let it linger for a while before pulling back and placed another on her forehead.

"Zor-El" Kara said after a few seconds of silence making Lena look over to her in confusion.

"That's my birth name. Kara Zor-El. It changed to Danvers when I was sent to earth" Kara explained and Lena nodded along, taking in the new information.

"Kara Zor-El" Lena said the name, trying it out and liking the way it rolled off her tongue. It sounded elegant and soft yet strong and powerful. Just like Kara.

"It suits you" Lena told Kara and the other woman dipped her head to hide a smile. She was so glad that Lena accepted her, all of her, for who and what she was.

"Why were you sent to earth. Was that story you told me about your family just a cover?" Lena asked out of the blue, kind of curious to why she left her home planet. She had heard a few stories but she wanted to hear Kara's story.

"It was as close to the truth as I could get" she said leaning back and getting comfortable for the long story.

"Krypton was exploding. My Aunt knew about it and she tried to warn people about it but my mother put her Fort Rozz before she could. My parents knew about it but didn't do anything" Kara went on, getting quiet towards the end of the sentence. She loved her parents but the thought of them keeping something like that to themselves made her stomach churn.

"They probably had a reason. Maybe they weren't perfect but they were your parents and they loved you" Lena tried to make her feel better, it did work a little but she still thought of them as bad guys who were responsible for the death of her entire race.

"I know it just hurts" Lena offered her a small, understanding smile and squeezed her hands again.

"Krypton was exploding. My Aunt and Uncle had sent Kal-El in a pod to earth to save him. My mom and dad sent me after him, to protect him and guide him. Teach him and be there for him. But the shockwave from the explosion sent my pod of course and I got stuck in the Phantom Zone, a place where time doesn't pass. I spent 24 years there and somehow my pod got loose. When I got to earth I found out that Kal-El had already grown up and became Superman. I didn't have a purpose anymore. I was lost. I was a 13 year old girl on a strange planet with no job, no purpose. I was lost and confused and upset. I had just seen my entire planet, my friends, my family, my people get blown up right in front of me. Kal brought me to the Danvers and they agreed to adopt me. Teach me how to blend in with humans, all about earth and all it's ways. It was hard with all the flashbacks, the PTSD, the new powers, the language and customs, but I got through it in the end. Some nights I just wish I had stayed on Krypton with my parents, I knew I wouldn't be here right now but I could have been with my parents. Sometimes I just wanted Kal there to comfort me, to be with someone my own kind, someone who understood but mostly I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want to be an alien from another planet, I didn't want superpowers, I didn't want to be the girl who had lost everything. I just wanted to be human" Lena shifted on the couch and pulled the obviously upset Kryptonian into her arms. Rocking her slightly as sobs wracked her body, softly at first but growing in volume and intensity until her whole body was shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

"I am sorry darling. I am so sorry for making you relive all that" Lena whispered as the sobs had calmed down a little, not completely but she has no longer hysterical.

"it's not your fault Lena. It actually felt good to talk about it, to get it all out" she admitted through hiccups and deep breaths. She untucked her head from where it was rested on Lena's chest, tucked under her chin.

"I will always be here to listen, no matter what" Lena tilted her Kara's chin up and gave her a short kiss, pouring every ounce of sincerity into it.

"Why… How are you so okay with all of this? You just found out I have been keeping a massive secret from you and you didn't even bat an eye. I know that you knew already but that's not the point. I kept a massive part of myself from you" Kara's eyes widened as she talked, trying to understand why her girl was fine with it.

"I was a little upset at first but I understand that it is a massive part of your life. It is a big thing for you to reveal. Yes I already knew but I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to tell me yourself which you did" Lena reassure her that she wasn't angry or upset with her.

"I am so glad I told you. I have wanted to for so long but was just scared i would lose you. I have never felt like this with anyone. Ever. I can't bear thinking about losing you" kara confessed, her eyes filling up with tears at the thought of a world without her girl.

"You won't lose me. I am not going anywhere. I love you Kara and nothing you do or say is every going to change that" Lena grabbed Kara's hands again and brought them to her mouth, she kissed her knuckles and rested her cheek on them to look at Kara.

"You love me?" Kara asked, the tears that welled in her eyes spilled freely down her cheeks in happiness.

"Of course I do… Unless you don't love me than I totally take that back" Lena said laughing nervously at the end.

"I love you. I love you so much" Kara whispered, loud enough for Lena to hear. The CEO gasped as soon as the words came out of the blonde's mouth. She had said them first but her saying them back was such a big moment for her. They both smiled wide and full as they leaned in to teach other.

Their lips met in a fire of passion, tongues and teeth clashing but neither cared. return. Sometime later they ended up in the bedroom with Kara asking for only one thing. Lena finally gave Kara what she wanted and they both spent the night and well into the morning doing a passionate dance filled with pleasure. They both fell asleep exhausted and sweaty but insanely happy.

Morning found Kara laid on her back in the middle of the bed with Kara pressed into her side, one leg thrown over Kara's hip and across her lower belly. One hand holding Kara's in between their bodies and the other arm spun over Kara's chest, pressed against her shoulder and holding her close. Face pressed into her blonde hair and using her chest as a pillow. Lena woke up first and took in their appearances, both naked, the thin sheet tangled between their legs, not really covering much. She ached but in a good way. A giddy smile appeared on her face as she thought back to the night before. It felt so good to be finally be in the arms of the woman she loves, the way she has always wanted to. Waking up next to her, aching and tired but so happy ad satisfied. She glanced at the superhero and found an image she would never be able to get out of her head, a sight that made her heart melt.

Kara laying sound asleep on her back with not a care in the world. She looked so peaceful, no crinkle in her forehead, no frown, no distant look in her eyes, no pain, no weight on her shoulders. Just a small smile on her face and a glow around her that made her look like a goddess. Lena spent the next few minutes openly staring at the beautiful woman next to her without a care in the world. She was captivated and totally smitten… and she knew it.

Finally Kara stirred, she turned her head to face the weight on her side and smiled at the memory of the night before.

"Good morning darling" Lena said brushing a stand of hair out of Kara's face and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm morning" Kara hummed in response and closed her eyes again for a few seconds.

"That was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time" Lena confessed and placed herself down into the position she had woken up in, pressed against Kara.

"Me too. I guess it helps to have a beautiful woman in your bed" they both laughed at that then settled back down into comfortable silence.

"But seriously I did have an amazing sleep" Lena said into Kara's hair as she curls herself further into the warmth of the body next to her.

"Good" Kara mumbled, turning her face and kissing her girl sweetly on the nose, watching her scrunch her nose up and giggling a little.

"Kara" Lena said as she sat up a little to look at her lover.

"Yea" Kara said, keeping her eyes closed and unconsciously pulling Lena closer.

"What was Krypton like?" she had been dying to ask that question since she figured out Kara was Supergirl but obviously needed to wait until Kara knew that she knew.

"It was beautiful. We had a red sun, that was our god Rao. Because of the red sun our daylight was light orange, kind of like sunsets on Earth but a little lighter, more like a pastel color. We still had white clouds which stood out so much against the sky. The sunsets and sunrises were my favourite. They were bright orange with a mix of red and purple and pink and the most amazing dark blue I have ever seen. I used to watch it every night before I went to bed and after I prayed to Rao. You could see the whole city from my bedroom window and I never got tired of watching everything on the ground below me. All the pods zooming past, all the people heading off to work, the kids on the playground. The buildings reflecting the sun in the distance making it light up" Kara rambled on and Lena watched as her face lit up, her eyes sparkled and she got a distant look in her eyes as she talked about her home planet. Lena felt her heart squeeze a little knowing that even though Kara had another family now, she had lost so much.

"Krypton was split into 4 main Guilds, kind of like the most well paid and respected groups. There was the Military Guild which was all the fighters and the soldiers, Security, peace keepers, that kind of stuff. The Labour Guild which was all the lawyers and prosecutors, the council, the decision makers. Then there was the Science Gild which was obviously all the scientists, mechanics, researchers, developers, everything like that. You could become part of the Science Guild when you are 18 but I was already on my way to becoming the youngest member ever. I had my test, all I needed to wait for was the official ceremony and announcement" Lena sat up fully at that to look at the Kryptonian.

"So you know all about science?" she asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yea I know a lot of things about science, obviously not it all but quite a lot. The science here is a lot different to on Krypton but it was pretty easy to pick it up" Kara answered with a smile, she had definitely impressed the young Luthor.

"So all this time when I was talking about my devices and projects you let me explain them for nothing, you could already understand it all?" Lena sounded slightly shocked and slightly impressed at the new information. Kara just nodded and Lena pushed her shoulder lightly and glared half heartedly.

"Why did you let me explain of you already knew how they worked" Lena asked a little confused.

"Because you are so passionate about your work. I can tell you love designing and making things. You love talking about them and explaining them too. You get this little smile on your face and this beautiful twinkle in your eye, it makes you so happy to talk about them and I wasn't going to stop that" Kara explained, playing with a strand of Lena's hair curling it around her finger.

"I do enjoy making things and explaining them but I also enjoy talking about them with someone that knows what they are talking about" Lena laughed and leaned her head back down to get comfortable.

"Okay I promise not to act dumb next time" Kara laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead before continuing with her story.

"It wasn't a massive planet, smaller than earth but big enough that we had to use pods if we wanted to get from one place to another. The Kryptonian traditional robes were so elegant but intimidating at the same time. They were mostly worn for special occasions like sentences and national holidays and weddings. Christenings too which is totally different to here. We used to hold the baby up in front of this massive window with a hole in it to let the sunlight through. You place the baby on a table in the light and bless it with ancient Kryptonian blessings and prayers, you welcome the baby into the family and officiate it's name which is always a special moment" Kara went on to to describe how different things were on her former planet than her current one.

"Were you at Superman's?" Lena asked in curiosity wondering how close they were back then.

"Yes I was. It was a beautiful ceremony, I even got to bless him which doesn't normally happen unless you are over 8 years old. It was special too since he was the first child that was conceived and born naturally in over 50 years. We had what is called a birthing chamber. You put 2 different sets of DNA into the chamber and the chamber produces a baby. You can modify it so that the child excels in something, I was modified to excel in Science but they didn't realise how much until I was about 2. Although I was always advanced for my age anyway. Actually that is one of the only things that we shared with our sister planet Daxam" they both slightly cringed at the name of Krypton's sister planet.

"I wish I could have seen it" Lena whispered, hoping the comment wouldn't upset her.

"Me too. I wish you could have met my parents too. My whole family really, they would have loved you" the hero smiled sadly and pressed another kiss onto her girl's forehead. They laid in silence until Kara's phone began to ring on the nightstand. She reached over and picked it up after seeing Alex on the called ID.

"Hello?" she said into the phone and pushing herself up into a sitting position. She frowned then sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"I will be right there" she hung up the phone and turned back to Lena.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked seeing slightly concerned look on her face.

"The cure we gave to Mon-El has all of a sudden stopped working. He is struggling to breathe and losing his power pretty fast" Kara explained. She may not like Mon-El like that but he was still a friend, one that knew what she was going through and could relate to, she didn't want to lose him.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked sitting up and holding onto the blonde's hand.

"No, just be here when I get back?" she asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping by inviting herself back to Lena's house when she had been to the DEO.

"Of course darling. Now go and check on your friend" they kissed one more before Kara sped into her suit and flew to the DEO.

"How long has this been going on?" Kara asked as se landed on the ground and rushed into the room that was keeping Mon-El.

"A few weeks I guess. I started losing a little breath and it just seemed to get worse. I thought I was just unfit so I pushed myself harder, but the more I pushed myself the worse my breathing got" at the end of the sentence he started coughing and needed to have a oxygen mask put on in order to stop it.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked Alex who was stood beside her in the room.

"We have given him another dose of the cure but it isn't working and we have tried numerous other things which are also not working" Alex sighed and put a hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"So thats it?" Kara said with sad eyes and a heavy heart.

"Yea. His cells are already burning out and since his powers are gone and he is getting weaker by the second… I'm sorry Kara but it will be a miracle if he makes it through the night" Kara stood there with her eyebrows hunched together and a single tear made it's way down her cheek and other the floor where it splashed onto the cold floor, the noise loud and still.

 **Well that is that chapter over! How did you like it? Lena now knows Kara's secret, not that she didn't in the first place but now Kara knows that Lena knows. I may not be able to update next Sunday since I have a dance show next week but I will definitely upload before I go to New York on the 3rd! So the week after there will not be a new chapter since I am not taking my laptop with me sorry guys! Anywasy please review and tell me what you think! Until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry it has taken me almost a month to update but I have been busy with things. First it was my dance show which went really well although it was very tiring! Then I went to New York which was also amazing! I saw Carole King the musical on Broadway and Melissa Benoist was playing the lead role... she was incredible, like I have no words to describe how incredible it was! Anyway I am back now and I wrote a whole chapter in a day while trying to recover from the Jet Lag haha.**

 **Anyway about the story. This chapter is full of feels! What happens to Mon-El? How do people react to it? There is also Superfriends bonding and a revelation... What can ot be you ask, you will have to read and find out.**

 **To Leapyearbaby29, Don't worry I have a plan for Mon-El. What happenes in this chapter has to happen for what I have planned in later chapters and I think you will be happy about it!**

 **To , Thanks it went well!**

 **To Chloe (guest), Thanks glad you are enjoying it!**

 **To Mikki (guest), I hated interrupting Lena and Kara but I fe;t it had to be done. Like I said earlier I have a plan for all of this just you wait!**

 **To justfan13, I know there is a lot of Kara but more Lena will come.**

 **Thanks for the continued support guys it really means a lot! Anyway on with the story.**

Mon-El was sat in the medical bed, hooked up to a heart monitor, oxygen mask, IV and various other machines that were measuring him. Over the course of the last hour his powers had completely gone in his weakened state and his breathing had gotten worse, to the point where he could barley take his mask off for more than 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry" he rasped, his throat sore and scratchy. He turned his head to face Kara and tried to smile.

"Don't try and talk okay. Just save your strength" she tried to say but he shook his head and grabbed her hand as hard as he could.

"I have to say this. Please" he said, desperation in his voice. He knew he was dying and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Kara finally nodded and tried to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I kissed you and I am sorry I got angry when you tried to tell me no. I should have listened to you. I was stupid and an idiot. I love you Kara, I know you don't feel the same and that's okay I just needed you to know that" he whispered and squeezed her hand as he said that he loved her. The tears welling up in Kara's eyes finally fell, cascading down her cheeks and taking her mascara with them. Silent and slow.

"This person you love, do they love you back?" he asked, pulling her from her inner thoughts and forcing her back to reality.

"Yes" she managed to whisper, her voice thick and heavy with tears.

"Are you happy?" he looked her dead in the yes as he asked the question.

"More than I even thought possible" she said, smiling at the memories of her and Lena. He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth and he smiled.

"Good. That is all I wanted, for you to be happy, weather it was with me or someone else. I am glad you have found someone who loves you and appreciates you as much as you deserve" his breaths got shorter and by the end he was gasping and coughing. The heart monitor started going wild, Alex and a few other rushed in and pushed Kara out of the way to get to him. She hurriedly left the room and ran to the training room. She turned on the Kryptonite emitters and sat with her back against the wall. She sat there for a good 30 minutes before Alex found her. Staring at the opposite wall and not blinking.

"Hey" Alex stopped at the doorway and offered the blonde a sad smile which she didn't return.

"Hey" she said back after a few seconds.

"How you holding up?" she asked coming to sit next to her sister and leaning against her side.

"Tired" she answered honestly and rubbed her forehead.

"I know we argue a lot and disagree on a lot of things but I valued him as a friend" she carried on talking. If it was anyone else in room (besides Lena) she would probably just answer with 'okay' but Alex would never stand for that.

"I just wish there was a way we could save him" Alex stayed quiet knowing that Kara was not done talking.

"Wait. I think I have something" she sat up straight, taking Alex with her.

"What is it?" Alex asked, standing up and hauling Kara to her feet when she put her hands out to be helped up.

"It's a long shot but it might just work" Kara said dashing out of the room, pulling her sister behind her forcing Alex to break out into a run to keep up.

"Can we still contact the Daxamite ship?" she asked as soon as she stopped in front of Winn and J'on.

"I think so. Why?" Winn asked in curiosity and the martian just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rhea didn't want to leave Mon-El here on earth. She did it because she knew he would hate her if she forced him to leave. She may be evil but she is still his mother. I think that maybe if we contact them then they will come and pick him back up. Maybe not to earth but he could use my pod to meet them halfway" Kara rambled on as she paced and sent her hands flying everywhere.

"You really think that she is going to turn her ship around to come back for someone who chose to stay on Earth rather than go with his own people?" Alex asked seriously, she knew this was a long shot, they all did but it was the best they had.

"We have to try. Its either that or he dies which won't happen if I have anything to say about it" Kara stopped and crossed her arms in front of her, looking confident and sure.

"Okay let's get to it. Agent Schott attempt to contact the ship and Agent Danvers make sure the pod is ready and is safe to fly. We won't save him in the pod only for it to crash after takeoff" both Alex and Winn nodded, they took their respective stations and got to work.

"Martian. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Rhea asked as she came into view of the camera some time after Alex had left to work on the pod.

"It's about your son" Kara said evenly, placing her hands behind her back and clasping them, her body language full of openness and trust.

"What about him?" the Queen narrowed her eyes and tried to remain emotionless but Kara saw through it all.

"We gave him a cure so he could survive here on earth but it just stopped working. He is dying" J'on said coming to stand next to Kara, in view of the camera.

"Why should I care?" the Daxamite scoffed, trying to act like she didn't care but the eyes gave her away.

"Because he is your son and you love him. You can try and fool anyone and everyone you want but it won't work on me. I know you care about him and you care what he thinks about you otherwise you would have forced him to go with you" Kara said watching Rhea's eyes go wide and fill with regret as soon as she finished talking.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked bitterly not really sure what she could do from her ship which was nowhere near earth.

"Turn around. We are going to send him in your direction in the pod he crash landed in. It works fine and everything looks good. We just need you to meet him halfway" Kara said hoping she agreed since this was the only way to save the Prince.

"When will you be sending him?" the Queen asked wondering how much time she had so sort things out.

"Within the hour. We would wait longer for you to make a decision but we don't have time for that" Alex hurriedly wanting her to make a decision while Mon-El was still stable enough for them to move. Everything was silent for a few seconds and all that could be heard was the hum of computers and the laboured breathing of the Daxamite in the other room.

"I shall tell my men to turn the ship around. Just know I am not going this because you asked. i am doing this for my son" she said then cut off the transmission leaving the DEO agents staring at a blank screen.

"Okay we have to move. Now" J'on said as he quickly retreated back to the medical room where Mon-El was staying. Alex rushed off to tell a few DEO workers to get the truck and out the pod into the back of it. Fast.

"I really wish you could stay here with us. You are being sent back to your mothers ship. It's the only way we know how to save you. I'm sorry" kara said while sitting next to his bed and smiling sadly at him.

"It's okay. I know you guys did everything you could" he replied in a whisper because that's all he could manage.

"Okay we need to move you. We will need to put on a special oxygen mask that filters out the lead, at least until you get into the ship" J'on said as he unplugged all the machines apart from his oxygen.

"This is going to be uncomfortable and painful isn't it?" he said knowing full well that it would even without an answer. Both J'on and Kara nodded slightly and sighed.

"Probably" Kara said nodding her head in his direction. He nodded his head and held his breath as people lifted him from the bed to a gurney where was wheeled to the back of a van ready to move him to their cave base. From there they would send the pod on a course to the Daxamite ship. Alex, Kara, Winn and J'on piled into the van after they had got the gurney settled and strapped in, they sat on the seats either side of the dying prince whose breathing was only getting worse despite the mask.

"Hold on Mon-El, we are not going to lose you now" Winn said patting him on the arm to make him open his eyes.

"I am not dead. Just sleepy" he mumbled but didn't open his eyes until the patting continued.

"Stop" he complained lightly trying to bat the hand away.

"No you need to stay awake buddy, come on open your eyes" Winn insisted and didn't stop until Mon-El opened his eyes and attempted to glare at him.

It didn't tae them long to get to the location and they all piled out in single file. They saw the pod being carefully unloaded from the truck and placed in the middle of the secluded field surrounding the base. They wheeled him over to the pod and each took turns saying a quick goodbye knowing they didn't have long.

"I am going to miss you buddy" Winn said getting a little tearful although he would never admit it.

"Me too. You have been a great friend to me" Mon-El whispered and weakly shook his hand, Winn stepped back and Alex stepped up.

"You look after yourself okay. We have not saved your ass only for you to die up there" Alex joked and made the prince laugh then scrunch his face up as pain washed over him. He made a cross motion over his heart before letting it flop back to his side.

"Cross my heart" he whispered. She nodded and squeezed his shoulder gently before stepping back and letting J'on take over.

"it has been a pleasure Mon-El. You learned so much and were a great asset to the team. Have a safe trip" he gave him a small smile and stepped back. Short and sweet, just his style. Last up to say goodbye was Kara who was the most emotional of the group.

"You have been such a good friend to me and I am so glad you crashed here on earth. I have learned a lot from you and I will never forget this friendship" Kara said with her head high, trying not to let tears make their way down her cheeks.

"I am glad I landed here too. I am a better person for it and I will always remember what you taught me. I will not let my mother bully me or use me, I may be going back to her but she does not control me" he said, taking a few deep breaths in between. She took a deep breath and looked at the grass below her feet, struggling to look at him any more without crying.

"Kara" he said, making her look up at him with shining eyes full of tears.

"Tell them" he said with a strong voice before breaking out into a coughing fit. Kara quickly programmed the pod and lifted him into it gently. He closed the top and put a hand on the glass. She put her hand opposite his and took a deep breath before stepping back and watching as the pod zoomed off into the sky. They all watched the pod disappear out of sight and continued to stare into the blue sky for a few more seconds before they all started shuffling back to the van. Alex put an arm around Kara and let her sister lean into her side.

"Tell us what?" Alex asked in curiosity but Kara just shook her head.

"I will tell you just not right now. Please" she said quietly and ran her hands over her face, Alex nodded and dropped the subject for now.

"You okay?" she asked looking down at the blonde.

"Yea I think so. I am going to miss him but at least he is alive and he is going to be with his own people" Kara muttered from her place on Alex's side with her head resting on her shoulder. They all nodded in agreement, the entire ride back to the DEO was silent apart from car horns and people chattering outside. As soon as they got back to the DEO Kara said goodbye to her friends who didn't ask where she was going, figuring she needed a little time to herself. She flew to Lena's house and landed on the balcony and found the CEO curled up on her bed with her laptop. She knocked on the sliding glass door. Lena slid the device off her lap and rushed over to the door then pulled it open. She saw Kara's red eyes and tear stained face, the staines going all different directions due to the flying.

She immediately pulled the blonde into her arms and squeezed her as hard as she possibly could. Kara brought her arms around Lena's waist and buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, breathing in her scent. Lena started making circle motions with her thumb on the back of Kara's neck, making her sigh and lean further into the touch. No more tears were shed and they just stood there in each others arms for a while. Seconds could have passed, minutes, hours even and neither would care just as long as they were together. Kara pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thanks I really needed that" Kara whispered and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of having her love in her arms.

"Of course darling, I will always be here for you" she whispered back and squeezed Kara's hands before pulling away slightly to press kisses to Kara's cheeks and forehead making her giggle lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked softly, leaning back and look at Kara. She nodded and little and Lena led them both to the bed where they sat against the headboard with linked hands.

"I didn't want lose him. He was a good friend, he actually knew a little of what I was going through with being on a new planet and thinking he was the last of his kind. I know I am not technically the last of my kind but Kal was only a baby when he left Krypton so he doesn't know all the culture properly, the rituals, the prayers and the language. He knows it all obviously but not properly, he didn't live through it and doesn't remember it. Mon-El had a massive crush on me and he kissed me at one point but I still thought of him as a friend. He even told me that all he wanted was for me to be happy" Kara started and fiddled with Lena's fingers as she spoke. Lena kept quiet and let Kara get it all off her chest.

"We had to send him away in the pod that he crashed here in. It was either that or he wouldn't have made it to tomorrow. I am going to miss him, miss talking about the different planets we visited and the cultures there. The different foods and technology. I love Earth and I am so glad I came here but talking to Mon-El felt like taking a trip down memory lane and remembering all the things I used to do with my family on Krypton, the places we used to go…" Kara trailed off as she sniffled a little but didn't cry. Lena brought her arms around the blonde and kissed the shell of her ear.

"I am here if you ever want to talk about Krypton. I know it wouldn't be the same but I would love to share your culture" Lena said smiling, she heard Kara sigh and nod her head.

"I zhao rrip Kara Zor-El" Lena whispered after she pulled out of the hug and looked her girlfriend in the eyes. Kara's eyes winded and started watering almost immediately. She had just spoken Kryptonese, perfect accent and all.

"What?" Kara gasped and covered her mouth as hot ears dripped down her cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"I zhao rrip Kara Zor-El" Lena repeated with a bright but nervous smile on her face.

"I zhao rrip vahdhah Lena Karen Luthor" More tears fell from Kara's eyes but she just let them flow down her face and dripped off her chin and onto the clothes below them.

"You speak Kryptonese?" Kara asked through her tears and shock. Lena just nodded as she didn't trust her voice not to crack or waver.

"Where? How?" Kara asked again wanting to know where she learned to speak her native language.

"Lex's files. He had a lot of files on Superman and on Krypton, he almost wrote a full book on Kryptonese" Lena told her. She still had al the files locked up in a safe so nobody could ever get their hands on them.

"So do you know just a little?" Kara asked wondering how much she actually knew. The CEO shook her head and smiled.

"I am fluent. I started reading and then completely fell in love with it" she confessed. Kara brought her mouth to meet the young Luthor's in a short kiss full of surprise, shock and happiness. They ended up wrapped tightly around the couch watching a movie that Kara had picked. Lena preferred action and Sci-Fi movies while Kara preferred musicals and romantic comedy's.

"Have you ever seen DEBS?" Kara had asked as they walked over to Lena's DVD collection. The Luthor shook her head and smiled at the excitement on the blondes face.

"What is it about?" she asked as they settle on the couch to search for the movie.

"It's about a criminal named Lucy and a secret agent named Amy. They meet on a surveillance mission and fall in love" Kara said clasping her hands in front of her and smiling.

"Of course you would love romantic movies" Lena laughed then Kara frowned and pouted.

"What's wrong with romantic?" she asked still pouting and she tipped her head to the side.

"Nothing. They are just predictable" she said laughing again when Kara pouted harder.

"They are not!" The superhero protested as she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"They kind of are darling. The guy gets the girl, it all works out in the end, everyone lives happily ever after" Lena listed off all the things that usually makes up a romantic movie.

"Okay maybe they are predictable but they are still good" Kara tried to defend her movie choices but all Lena did was chuckle again quietly.

"Just put on the movie" The CEO said as she pulled a blanket over them both and snuggled up next to the blonde. Every so aften they would there small kisses or hand squeezes or quiet words while not taking their eyes off the screen.

"Lena?" Kara said as the movie had just finished, the other woman sat up and looks at her.

"Yes darling?" Lena said while running her hand through Kara's blonde hair.

"So we are together now" she started and Lena just smiled, nodded her head and carried on with hair playing.

"And people usually tell other people that they are in a relationship" she finished filling with her hands slightly and biting her lip.

"You want to tell people that I am your girlfriend" Lena said because she knew Kara wouldn't. The blonde nodded shyly.

"If you don't want to that's fine. If you aren't ready or if you don't want to tell people then just forget I said anything" Lena cut Kara's ramble off with a sweet kiss before pulling back and smiling.

"I don't mind who you tell. You can tell anybody you want. I am so ready to tell the world that you are mine and that I am proud of it" Lena said cupping both cheeks with her hands an brining their lips together once again. Soon they were falling into bed sharing quick kisses and giggles as they covered themselves with a sheet.

"Can't you stay?" Lena asked as they lay in bed tangled together in the sheet.

"I wish I could babe but I have to be at the DEO early in the morning. I have a training session with Alex and my morning patrol" Kara whispered, not making any attempt to move. Lena made a sound of protest when Kara made to stand up.

"Goodnight, get some sleep. I love you" she leaned down and pressed a few small kisses on Lena's lips and forehead.

"Night, fly safe. I love you too" Lena mumbled already half asleep. Kara pulled the blankets up to cover the young Luthor before letting herself out of the balcony door and closing it softly behind her. She landed back at her apartment and changed quickly into her pj's before tucking herself up in bed with a smile on her lips.

The next morning she took a quick shower and changed into her super suit then flew to the DEO after making a quick round of the city.

"Morning" she said as she landed on the balcony on the building.

"Morning Kara" Winn replied as she walked past him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You ready to train?" Alex asked as she saw Kara walking towards her. The blonde nodded and went to change into some sweatpants and a a tank top before meeting her sister in the training room. They sparred for a while, both of them ending up on the floor numerous times before they called it quits.

"That was great you are getting a lot stronger and a lot quicker" Alex commented as she helped her sister off the floor and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Alex" Kara smiled and hugged walked towards the locker room to get a shower and wash away all the sweat.

"What are you and Maggie doing tonight?" she asked turning round and addressing her sister.

"Nothing, we were just going to watch a few movies why?" she asked curious to what she had in mind.

"Can we have a game night or a movie night. Or both. I need to tell you something. Not just you two but everyone" she asked. Tonight was the night hat she was going to tell everyone that she was in a relationship with Lena Luthor.

"Sure. We will be there with food" Alex knew that Kara was nervous about whatever she had to tell and she also knew that Kara ate when she was nervous… well she ate all the time but particularly when she was stressed or nervous.

"Hey Winn, J'on game night tonight?" she called as she walked into the main room and saw the older man stood over Winn's computer.

"Of course. You know I love a good game night" Winn said and smiled her way.

"You really want me at a game night?" J'on asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yea. You don't have to stay long or even join in any of the games I just have something to tell you all" she explained and opened her mind to him. His eyebrows rose higher and then smiled at her. He was like a father to her and she needed him there.

"I will be there" he promised and put a hand on her arm, she nodded and took off to do another patrol of the city. A child had fallen off the top of a high rise building, someone had stolen priceless paintings from a local art gallery, a cruise liner had gotten caught in a freak storm in the middle of the sea and a small plane had spiralled out of control after getting knocked by a strong gust of wind. All in a day's work for Supergirl.

Everything was set up for 6 and everyone started arriving pretty much straight after like they could smell the freshly made food. Everyone took off their shoes and made themselves comfortable on the couch, chair and floor, chatting amongst themselves. Kara cleared her throat from where she was sat on the chair opposite the couch. Furniture always got moved around whenever they had these get togethers.

"I know you guys have notice that I have been in a pretty good mood lately, that is because I am in a relationship. Some of you knew that, some of you didn't" Kara let out an awkward laugh.

"So you are finally going to tell us who he is?" Alex asked and leant forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Kara nodded before answering.

"That's just the thing. He is actually a she" she said nervously looking around the room at the reactions f her friends.

"I guess rainbows do run in families" Lucy joked and everyone chuckled at the lame joke from the young Lane woman. Alex walked up and gathered her into her arms for a tight hug.

"I am so proud of you for this. I know how nerve wracking it is to come out to people. I love you Kara" she whispered in her sister's ear.

"I love you too Alex" she whispered back and smiled as Alex squeezed her as hard as she could.

"Congrats little Danvers. Welcome to the rainbow club" Maggie said as she was next to walk up and hug her girlfriends little sister who she thought of as a little sister too. Kara scrunched her eyes up in confusion.

"Oh you have so much to learn. Rainbows are the symbol of the LGBT community" she said laughing and putting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Oh" was all Kara said which sent them off laughing again.

"I finally have a best friend I can talk about girls to!" Winn exclaimed, laughing when everybody else did. Kara laughed into his shoulder as they hugged.

"Seriously though. This doesn't change anything, you are my Kara and I love you" he said smiling at her after pulling away.

"Thank you. I love you too Winn" she said hugging him once more before Lucy jumped on her.

"We have another gay in the family! Maybe we should start putting rainbow flags up everywhere?" she said and everyone looked horrified.

"Um. No that's okay" she laughed knowing that Lucy was only joking, or at least she thought she was.

"Like Winn said it doesn't change anything. You are still you just like Alex is still Alex" she said pecking her on the cheek and stepping back.

"Lucy is actually being serious! It's the apocalypse" Winn shouted and covered the top of his head with his hands for protection. Lucy got a cushion from the couch and threw it at his head where it bounced off and sent him staggering back a few steps.

"Hey this is war!" Winn shouted then retaliated with a pillow of his own, soon everyone apart from James and Kara was joining in… well apart from J'on who was shaking his head at their childish behaviour with a small smile on his face.

"I am glad you have found someone to make you happy. Someone who is going to appreciate you for who you are" James said truthfully and pulled her into loving hug only to be interrupted with all the pillows in the room being thrown at them.

"Okay so spill. Who is she?" Alex asked after they had all calmed down and sat back on the couch/floor/chairs. Suddenly Kara got nervous again, she knew that Lena was well known, especially to her family.

"Come on! The suspense is killing me" Lucy exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's Lena" she blurted out and everyone stood still for a few seconds.

"Lena? Luthor? Lena Luthor? You Supergirl are dating Lena Luthor" Alex said shocked and surprised. Kara looked to the floor and tried to not let the words get to her.

"Yes Lena Luthor" she said with fire in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, daring anybody to speak bad about her.

"You forget how many times your cousin has almost died by the hands of a Luthor" James almost shouted, he stepped forward and pointed a finger at her.

"And let's not forget who a few minutes ago was saying how glad he was that I was happy and how happy he was that I had found someone who loved me for who I am" Kara shouted back at him, she got that he was concerned about her but couldn't he just accept that she was finally happy no matter who it was with.

"I am only trying to look out for you. I don't want you to get hurt by that monster family" he said quieter this time but his words did nothing to quell the anger within her, it only made it worse.

"Lena is not her brother nor is she her mother. Yes she is a Luthor but she is not her family. She is a good person, a kind person. She is trying to help both the humans and the aliens of this city, hell the whole of the US" Kara's voice got louder and louder as she went on, her rage getting closer and closer to the surface.

"How do you know. She could be playing you. Toying with you, using you and you don't see it. One day she will get up and leave once she she has everything she needs from you" he shouted, getting closer to her until he was right in her face. Kara started to tear up hearing those words fall from his mouth forcefully.

"James. Come on man not cool" Winn said in a disappointed voice, not quite believing that those words just came out of his friends mouth. Tears were flowing freely down Kara's face now, all her pain and anger finally bubbled over.

"Get out" she whispered while looking at the floor. He stayed still even though she knew he heard her.

"You heard her. Get out" Alex stepped forward and put an arm around her upset sister.

"You can't be serious. You are going to let her do this" James asked outraged that nobody was backing him up.

"I am serious. She is an adult and she can do what she likes. Lena Luthor has proved herself over and over again. So don't you dare come in here and accuse her of being like her brother because she will never be anything like him" Alex defended the blonde as she always would. Her voice getting louder and louder until she was shouting in his face and she could see that he backed away the slightest bit.

"Now get out before I kick your ass then throw you out of one of those windows" Alex said, her voice deadly calm and her jaw set. James actually looked scared, he looked around the room to see everyone else looking like they wanted to throw punches before turning around and walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Kara flinched at the noise and sighed as Alex wrapped her up in a hug.

"I think Lena is awesome. She is smart, like super smart. She is beautiful and she has saved Supergirl multiple times. She is perfect for you" Winn said hugging himself to Kara's empty side and playing with the ends of her hair. Kara laughed a little before sniffling.

"It's true. As you grew up I always thought I would never find someone worthy of your love. But I was wrong. She deserves you, and you deserve to be happy. If that happiness has been found with Lena Luthor then you pursue it and never let it go" Alex said wiping the tears off Kara's face with her sleeve.

"You have stolen my woman crush" Lucy said with a pout then a laugh.

"Get another woman crush. This one is mine" Kara said lifting her chin up and smiling proudly. James's words forgotten for the time being. Everyone laughed and gathered around Kara for a group hug, even J'on.

"Lena may be a Luthor but she represents some of the best of humanity. Even with her upbringing and the beliefs that she was surrounded by almost her whole life. You two are perfect for each other" he said kissing Kara's temple and telling her that he was proud. They all sat back after that and watched movies until they fell asleep where they were sat.

 **So what did you think? Mon-El didn't die, I know a lot of you didn't want him to haha but he has been sent away back to his mother but at least he is alive! Kara told everyone that she was gay and dating Lena Luthor! I know James seems a little out of character but I just had to write this. Kara and Lena are so cute aren't they? 3**

 **Anyway leave me a review and let me know what you though of it, thanks. Until next time!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So how did you like the Mon-El send off? And what did you think to Jame's reaction to finding out that Kara is dating Lena? I know it is kind of out of character for James but it's my story so he is going to be very Anti Luthor for a while. How did you like the reactions of the other superfriends?**

 **To , I love Lucy in this chapter too, she is so fun and loveable.**

 **To chloe (guest), Thanks!**

 **To Badassery, Thank You! I will do, reviews like this keep me writing!**

 **This chapter has some Lena and Kara interaction as always! some social media and some sweetness (you can guess who that is between) Anyway onto the story and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it!**

'So I did it' Kara text Lena when she woke after saying good morning.

'Did what?' Lena messaged back confused as to what the blonde was talking about.

'I told my friends and Alex about us' she typed out on her phone before sending it.

'How did they take it?' came Lena's nervous reaction. She didn't really care weather her girls friends liked her or not. Well she kind of did, she wanted to be able to at least get along with them, for Kara's sake.

'James pretty much blew up at me for dating a Luthor. Alex and everyone else are fine with it, they are happy for us. Alex got in James's face about bad mouthing you, she and everyone else defended you. He stormed out after that' she messaged back hoping that Lena wouldn't be too upset at how James reacted.

'I am sorry Kara, I didn't mean to break up your friendship with James' Lena put thinking maybe it was a bad idea to go public, she knew that more people like James were going to speak out against her.

'He was being an ass Lena, don't worry about it. If he doesn't have anything good to say about you he can refrain from talking to me at all' she reassured the CEO. After breakfast had been served and coffee had being made they all sat down on various surfaces to eat their morning food, or to Kara her morning snack… the first of many.

'There will be some questions for you when you get into work' Lena's text said and Kara tilted her head in confusion.

'What do you mean?' Kara asked her wondering what she meant by that.

'You will see' is all Lena put back, she loved doing that. Saying cryptic things without giving answers.

'Okay. I have a meeting now so I will have to go' the next text said indicating she wouldn't reply for a while.

'Okay have fun in your meeting' Kara put a cry/laughing face on the end of the message because she knew how much Lena hated the meetings, they were boring and they dragged on for so long.

'… thanks' Lena added a side eye emoji to the end of hers which just sent Kara giggling to herself. After everyone had eaten and gone home to freshen up before going back to work. Kara stepped off the elevator at her floor at CatCo before handing Snapper hew new article.

"Stop turning the office into your own personal florist" Snapper said harshly before glaring at her and making her frown in confusion. He just walked away without another word leaving her confused in the middle of the hallway. She made her way to her shared office and found people taking pictures through the glass. There was a metal vase of flowers covering every surface in the office. All different colors and sizes. There was Pink and Red and Orange and Yellow and Purple and Blue, the green leaves making the office look like her own personal garden. She flushed bright red as she knew who they were all from.

"Looks like you have an admirer" one of her co-workers said as she approached the glass door. So this is what Lena meant when she said she would have questions when she got into work. She opened her door and kept it open, she would feel rude if she closed the door on her co-workers faces as they were still lingering around the door wanting to know who the flowers were from. She found a card say on top of her notebook and she picked it up with a smile on her face. Someone snapped a picture of her smiling at the card and posted the picture to Twitter with the caption 'So KDanvers has a secret admirer… wonder who it is?' and it instantly got comments from other co-workers and random people who follow her including her sister, Winn and James.

HottSchott commented : Aww that's cute!

DamnDanvers commented : All the colors of the rainbow… hmmm isn't that strange *Laughing/crying face*

JamesOlsen commented : This is suppose to be a place of work not a florist…

Kara ignored the comments for now, especially James's and read the card.

Thank you for being you and for not judging me by my last name. You truly are special to me and I want to show everyone how much you mean to me. I don't have to show you because you already know. I am proud of you and I want people to know who you are to me if that is something you want.

All my love

LL 3

Kara teared up at the what was wrote on the card. She was proud of her and she wanted to go public with their relationship but she had left it up to Kara to decide.

"So who are they from?" the same person asked again from just outside the door.

"Someone special" she answered smiling and slipping the card into her bag before taking to Twitter.

LittleLane commented on JamesOlsen's comment : Stop being an ass James!

MagsSawyer commented on JamesOlsen's comment : Okay now you are just pissing me off Olsen, why do you have to hate someone who has done a lot of good!

DamnDanvers commented on JamesOlsen's comment : I have never seen my sister this happy. Don't you dare upset her otherwise you will have me to answer to!

Kara smiled at her friends… No family's reaction to James's hate for Lena.

She took a picture of the office from the doorway and got as many of the flowers in the picture as she could.

KDanvers : You didn't have to! LLuthor Thank you they are beautiful 3

Kara tweeted the message along with the picture and tagged Lena in it, wondering how the public would react to it.

She pressed Tweet and the message was sent out into the world for everyone to see. She turned her phone onto silent and got on with her new assignment she ad been emailed best she could around the flowers. Even on silent her phone was going crazy with tweets, rumours and theories about the two women. #Karlena was now trending, unknowingly to Kara or Lena who had both their phones on silent. After a few hours of emails, research and appointments she finally looked at her phone again and saw messages coming in from everywhere. The first message was Lena commenting on the picture, probably just to fuel the fire.

LLuthor commented : Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman! *Winky and kissy face emojis*

KassieAllen What is going on between LLuthor and KDanvers

WesleyTate Flowers, a card and a cute message… possible romance? KDanvers LLuthor #Karlena

SonyaLoo Are you two together? Please tell me you are because that would be too cute LLuthor KDanvers #Karlena

BillyMarson Come on you can't leave us hanging like this… LLuthor KDanvers #Karlena

MandySanderson OMG! I think KDanvers and LLuthor are in a relationship. I mean what kind of friend fills your office with flowers and gives you a cute little card when it isn't your birthday if they don't like like you #Karlena

MiaJones KDanvers LLuthor You two are so cute! New power couple of National City #Karlena

And many more tweets just like it. She smiled, neither her of Lena were going to answer any questions about it just yet, maybe wait a while and see where the rumours go.

'Have you seen Twitter' Lena messaged with a laughing face emoji. For a hard business woman she used a lot of emojis which had surprised Kara at first.

'Yes haha. I know you wrote that comment on purpose' she sent the reply and didn't have to wait long for a response.

'Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't…' the text said, Kara smiled and shook her head before writing back.

'Everyone is going crazy… I didn't think there would be that much of a reaction' she sent the message and placed the phone back onto the desk and gazed around the office for the hundredth time that day.

'Is it too much?' Lena put back worried that Kara might find the publicity overwhelming… well as Kara Danvers anyway.

'No definitely not It's just not something I am used to without the suit' lena understood that Supergirl got a lot of publicity but when it came to Kara Danvers she was very much in the shadows and sitting on the sidelines.

'I know, that is probably going to change now' she warned Kara, not that Kara didn't already know but the heads up wouldn't hurt.

'I know it is and that's okay. I want people to know how proud I am of my beautiful and talented girlfriend' Lena melted at Kara's words and smiled brighter than she ever had.

'What did I do to deserve you in my life?' she messaged back, the question completely rhetorical but she knew Kara would answer anyway.

'You were your amazing self :)' Lena laughed slightly and carried on smiling as she read the message. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful apart from everyone who walked past the office looked in through the glass doors to peek at the flowers. At the end of the day she stood up an collected her things before heading out of the door with as many of the best flowers she had in the office to take home. Thankfully there was no Supergirl emergencies that day so she could just focus on her articles. Her phone suddenly chimed so she set the flowers down on a nearby table and fished her phone out of her pocket.

'All going out for drinks later, you and Lena want to come? I want to get to know her a little better since she is dating my little sister' Kara smiled at Alex's attempt to casually ask Kara out for drinks, Kara knowing full well it was to make sure that Lena was good enough for her sister.

'Have to ask Lena but I will definitely be there' she text back before picking the flowers up and flying home. She put the flowers in the middle of the table and watered them so they didn't die straight away.

'Do you want to go for drinks with me Alex and my friends later?' she wrote the message then sent it and waited for a reply while she was getting ready at a normal human pace. She heard a ping and went to check the new message.

'Are you sure. I don't want to interrupt your night?' it read. Kara sighed then smiled and wrote a response.

'It was Alex's idea and my friends would love to officially meet you' she knew that Lena would not be able to resit if she messaged a picture of her puppy dog eyes, so she did and laughed as she sent it.

'No not those eyes! That isn't fair! Of course I will come if you want me there' the text came back and Kara laughed again sitting on the edge of her bed.

'I always want you there' she replied knowing that it was sappy and also knowing that Lena secretly liked sappy.

'Aww darling you are too sweet. I will come and pick you up. What time?' Kara messaged back 7 then finished getting ready. 20 minutes later she was finished and with 15 minutes to spare. She was wearing light denim jeans with a light pink shirt that had lace on the sleeves and bottom, she paired it with black boots and a black clutch bag. A few minutes later a knock sounded at the door, she didn't bother to use her x-ray vision for she already knew who it was. She swung the door open and beamed at her girlfriend.

"I love casual you" Kara said after giving her a sweet kiss and drawing her into a hug.

"You are going to be seeing a lot more of her" Lena smiled as she drew back from the embrace but kept their hands clasped together. They exited the apartment and headed down for the car that was waiting for them. Kara told the driver the address where they were all meeting and they were on their way. They thanked the driver as they slipped out of the car and closed the door after them.

"Well look who finally showed up" Alex called they walked through the door and towards their table. Kara rolled her eyes as she and Lena slid into the empty chairs.

"I am going to get us some drinks" Kara said as she put her clutch down on the table and walked up to the bar with her card slipped into her pocket.

"So I heard you are dating my little sister" Alex started as soon as Kara had walked away. She knew the blonde could still hear her but didn't care, this was her duty as the big sister.

"Yes, we have been together for a few months. We wanted to keep it quiet at first because we wanted to see where it was going" Lena said truthfully. She knew this was coming as she was glad that Kara had a sister like Alex to watch over her.

"What are your intentions with her?" the big sister asked, she knew Kara's side of the feelings but she didn't know Lena's. She could see in her eyes that she was genuinely in love with the blonde but she needed to hear it said.

"I know that you think because I am a Luthor I will somehow destroy everything. That I am just like my brother and my mother. Well I am not and I never will be. Kara will always come first, above anything else. I love her so much and I would do anything for her" Lena admitted. She wasn't used to feelings, especially talking about them in public but she knew that Alex needed the reassurance.

"Would you die for her?" Alex asked. It was a trick question and Lena knew it, she just needed to give the right answer.

"That is a tricky question. I would because I want her to live as long as she can. You guys need her but I am going to have to say no. She has lost so much in her life, most of her family and her home, she had to just to a new city and a new family, I know I would never be able to live with myself if she died and I survived. I imagine that is what she would feel too and I would never ever want to put Kara in that position. She means too much to me to ever do that. It pains me to even think about a world without her" she carried on and poured her heart out right there in the bar, letting Kara's family know how much Kara meant to her.

"That was the best answer you could ever give. Don't break my sisters heart or you will have me and the rest of the guys to deal with, I don't care how much money you have or how powerful you are, we will find you and you won't get away" Alex warned with a slight smile on her face knowing that Lena would take her seriously even though she was just messing around with her.

"I never would, she means too much to me to ever intentionally hurt her" Lena vowed and smiled when Alex smiled. Even though Alex and Kara were adopted sisters they had the same bright smile and they shared some mannerisms, especially when they are worried or happy.

"Welcome to the family" Alex said reaching over and giving Lena a hug. The rest of the group smiled and raised their glasses into the middle of the table.

"To Lena and Kara" Winn said as he dipped his head with a smile and they all clinked their glasses together. Kara chose at that moment to return to the table with their drinks and sat next to her girlfriend.

"What's going here?" Kara asked as she took her head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just making a toast to the happy couple" Maggie said and raised her glass again to clink it with Kara's.

"I know you know her already but. Guys meet Lena Luthor, my girlfriend. Lena this is my family, my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie, my best friend Winn Schott, other best friend Lucy Lane and the dad of the group Hank Henshaw" Kara formally introduced her friends to her girlfriend for the first time and smiled at hoe comfortable they all looked together. They spent the night chatting about old childhood stories and dreams of the future. A few hours later they all (except Kara and Jo'n) exited the bar stumbling and giggling at their drunken actions. Lena called her driver to come and pick them up in the 7 seater that she owned for some reason and to take them all to their homes. He dropped Alex and Maggie off at Alex's apartment, Winn and Lucy at their homes then Kara and Lena were dropped of at Lena's house. Kara had to practically carry Lena from the car and into the house as she couldn't walk herself.

"I do have legs you know" Lena slurred as her head rolled forwards and her chin hit her chest.

"Yet every time you try to stand on them they turn as useless as a chocolate fan in a heatwave" Kara lightly snarked back laughing as she did so.

"I am not" she slurred again and attempted to push herself off Kara only to stumble again and almost land face first on the concrete. Kara caught her around the waist and hauled her up over her shoulder to carry her up the long driveway.

"Caveman" Lena muttered with annoyance as her forehead lightly hit the blondes pack with every step she took. She carefully deposited the CEO onto her bed before stepping back and taking in her appearance. Hair ruffled and falling out of it's neat bun on top of her head, clothes askew and eyes half closed.

"Come on, lets get you into your pjs then you can sleep" Kara said and she lifted Lena into a sitting position.

"Hmmph" she mumbled as she turned over and laid face first in the sheets.

"Do I really have to dress you?" Kara asked knowing she would only get another mumble in reply. When her suspicions were conformed she pulled the CEO up my her arms and scooted her back so she was leaning on the headboard of the bed. She peeled Lena's clothes off her body trying to not look at the extra skin that was showing as she changed clothes. After that was done she took a few wet wipes to her face to remove the makeup on her fcae.

"Thanks" she mumbled again before rolled over and cuddled the pillow at her side before finally letting her eyes drop closed fully and drifting off into sleep. Kara used her speed to take off her own makeup and put on her own pjs before climbing into bed next to her and letting the sleep take over.

 **Well Akex and the rest of them welcomed Lena into the superfriends family group, Alex approves of Lena for Kara and she was officially introduced to everyone not that they already didn't know who she was. Everybody is happy! Apart from James but he doesn't count. Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! They let me know if you guys are liking the story! Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Here is a new chapter for you guys. We have Superfriends family time and cuteness all round! Hope you enjoy.**

 **To baratta,jennifer, Aww thank you! And I agree James is an idiot.**

 **To Chlore (Guest), Thank and Clark comes into the story but not for a few more chapters.**

 **To SleepyCapricorn, I know it is great to see them both happy.**

As Lena woke the next morning she felt the weight of her girlfriend wrapped around her and smiled. She shuffled around a little to face the blonde but the arm around her waist tightened and she moved impossibly closer then threw a leg over Lena's hip. She glanced at clock on the nightstand and saw 7:25, she groaned and buried her head into the pillow not wanting to get up for work. It took her 10 minutes to peel the blonde from her side and stand up to get ready for the day. She pulled the curtains open and winced at the bright light, her head pounding from the amount of alcohol she had drank the night before.

"Where you going?" Kara mumbled as she lifted her head from where it was rested comfortably on the soft fluffy pillow.

"I have to go to work. Emergency meeting called this morning" Lena smiled apologetically, having told Kara she was going to take the day off and spend it with her.

"Oh okay" she said laying her head back down and sighing a little in disappointment.

"I am sorry darling I wish I could get out of this but I can't" Lena sat on the edge of the bed and clasped her hand around the hero's, squeezing a little then dropping a kiss to her knuckles.

"It's okay. I know you are a busy woman. You own and run a massive company mostly by yourself I knew what I was getting into" Kara said with a smile and propped her head up on her hand.

"But I have to find time for you as well" she said dropping another kiss to the blonde's forehead. Kara smiled at the kiss and blushed. She was still not used to the butterflies that fluttered around every time Lena kissed her, or held her hand, or was in the same room as her.

"I know and you do but the work you do is important so I don't mind sharing you with your company" Kara joked and shrugged her shoulders lightly, she smiled when Lena laughed and leaned forward planting another kiss on the blonde, this time on the lips She let her lips linger for a while before pulling back with a slight blush and an even bigger smile. Kara quickly leaned in for another kiss, she wound one hand in Lena's hair and snaked the other around her waist. They both got lost in the kiss and before long they were both laid back on the bed wrapped up in the sheets.

"I really need to go" Lena mumbled between kisses and giggles.

"Go then" Kara laughed knowing that Lena wouldn't have the will power to leave on her own.

"You are making this so hard" she mumbled again against Kara's lips, the blonde huffed out a laugh and pushed against Lena's shoulders lightly.

"You're right, you do have to go" Lena groaned and dropped her head onto Kara's chest. She stayed there for a few moments before reluctantly climbing off the bed and looking into the mirror, startling herself then sighing, grabbing her lipstick and fixing her makeup. With one last goodbye she left the house with Kara still tucked up in the warm comfortable bed. For the next few hours the CEO was in meeting after meeting while Kara made herself breakfast then headed to work herself.

She signed herself in at the front desk before making her way to her floor and stepping out. As soon as she left the elevator everyone turned and looked her way with curious glances and slight whispers.

"You are getting pretty close to Lena Luthor" one of them giggled like a middle school girl telling a secret. Kara just rolled her eyes and carried on walking to her shared office.

"Why would Lena Luthor want someone as boring and normal as Kara" one whispered to the other, making sure that Kara heard it.

"I know right. I don't think it's true I mean she is so smart and very attractive, hell I would turn for her, why would she want to go out with someone like Danvers" the other one said and they giggled again, their heads bent together and obviously oblivious that Kara was in human hearing range. She started working on her story as soon as she sat down, needing a distraction from the whispers and comments still coming from outside. Both Lena and Kara knew that it was only going to get worse as soon as everyone knew for sure that they were dating but for now it was just rumours.

"Ponytail!" Snapper called as he pushed open the glass door. Kara looked up at him from her desk wondering why he had called her.

"Why is half the office whispering things about you?" he asked, his tone the same as always but with a hint of concern behind the words.

"Because Lena sent me flowers and now people are gossiping about it" she replied and sighed. She was ready to be out and to tall everyone they were together but things like that happen when they happen and you can't rush it.

"Well sort it out because you have a strange look on your face and whenever you have that look you don't work as well so fix it" he snapped and walked back out of the office without another word leaving the blonde confused and thinking. Just as she was going back to her work she got a ping on her phone indicating a message.

'Since we always have lunch at my office I thought it might be a nice change for me to come to you? I need some time away from this office today' Lena pressed send on the message and it was sent straight to the superhero.

'Of course. Although there will be whispers and funny looks' Kara put back knowing that Lena would still come.

'That's fine darling you know they don't bother me' Lena's message said and Kara smiled in response. A few hours passed and Kara had almost finished hew newest article about technology and the impact it had on the advancements of the world. She heard the ding of the elevator as she had done hundreds of times that day as people were always coming and going, but this time the whole floor went silent and she knew that Lena must have arrived. She saved her work then closed her laptop and made her way to the door. As soon as Lena saw Kara leaning against the doorframe of the office her face lit up in a bright smile.

Lena lifted up the take out bags and raised her eyebrows in her direction, Kara smiled back and waved her over. That sent a wave of new whispers through the office. Lena held her head high and strode across the office and gave Kara a lingering kiss which made the whispers turn into murmurs. The couple paid them no attention as they retreated back into the office away from prying eyes.

"Well that will give them something to talk about" Lena laughed as she sat on the other chair that Kara had in the corner of the office.

"Well they talk anyway so why not" Kara laughed along with her girlfriend and started opening the boxes filled with food. Chinese, Indian, Pizza and fries, she didn't know what the blonde would want so she got everything she could think of.

"You bought doughnuts too!" Kara exclaimed taking the brown bag out of the take out bag and holding them close to her chest while Lena laughed at the action.

"I know they are your favourite" she said after nodding and continuing to open the food. Kara leaned forward and kissed the CEO for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling at the bag again. They ate their lunch exchanging jokes and laughs and quiet conversation. In the end Lena had half of the Chinese and half the chips before saying she was full and couldn't eat another thing so Kara finished the rest of it along with 7 of the doughnuts while Lena had just the one.

"I think I definitely prefer your office for eating lunch. No onlookers in there" Kara gestured behind her at the glass door which people were looking through at them. Lena rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"They have been doing that for the past 20 minutes" Lena said shrugging like she wasn't bothered.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Kara asked looking towards the peekers again and giving them a glare.

"Well I don't really like it but it doesn't bother me too much" she admitted, she always had people spying on her, all the way through her life since she was adopted by the Luthor's so she got used to it.

"I would still prefer to eat lunch at your office" Kara said laughing and clearing away all the boxes and wrappers.

"Fair enough" Lena laughed and placed the bags into the trash at the other side of the room.

"On that note I really have to get going. I have a meeting in 30 minutes" they both stood from their chairs and gathered their things.

"I will walk out with you. Got a few superhero things to do" Kara packed up her laptop and followed her girlfriend out of the door and towards the elevator.

"How long do you think it will take for this to blow over?" Kara asked as the doors closed and the car descended.

"What?" Lena looked towards the blonde with her eyebrows furrowed.

"This relationship news. How long do you think it will take for everyone to stop talking?" she asked worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I don't know maybe a few weeks why?" she asked curiously and slightly worried they had made it public too soon for Kara.

"It's just a little annoying that's all. I can't do anything without someone watching. Makes it kind of hard to do the other job" she laughed and grabbed the CEO's hand as they exited the elevator and walked towards the rotary door in the front of the building. They parted ways as soon as they got out of the doors.

"Good luck in your meeting, I will see you soon" Kara said as she pulled the CEO into her arms and squeezed as hard as she dare without hurting her.

"Thank You, it's just some boring stock meeting and discussing some new designs" she said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and inhaled her scent.

"That sounds like a hoot" Kara laughed and Lena joined in at the word hoot, thinking it was adorable.

"You are the only person I know who says hoot and golly" Lena continued to laugh as Kara pouted jokingly, the CEO leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on the blonde's lips which made her break out in a smile.

"Be careful out there okay" she said as soon as they had pulled back but kept the other close.

"I always am" Kara smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before turning and waking in the direction of the DEO.

"So what we got?" she asked as soon as she walked into the main area with her hands on her hips, ready for action.

"Nothing so far" Winn said as he spun around in his chair to face her.

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked again, walking up to the monitor and looking over the information on the screen.

"It's been too quiet lately. I know there have been robberies and stuff but that's about it" Kara complained and flopped into the chair next to her friend. Squeaking when she used too much force and the chair broke into pieces sending her sprawling to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing breaking my equipment Supergirl" Jon chose that exact moment to walk into the room trying to suppress a grin as he had seen her go flying onto the floor.

"Sorry Jon. I will fix it" she said before she sped off and grabbed some tools and duck tape and attempted to fix it. In the end it looked wonky and not quite right. Winn just lifted an eyebrow when he saw Kara's proud smile, the smile however dropped when Winn gave the newly reconstructed chair a good kick and it fell back to the floor in bits. Kara sighed and sat down cross legged on the ground causing the Martian and the tech guy to laugh.

"Don't get me wrong I am glad there are no aliens terrorising the city but I am bored. There is only so much sparring I can do with Alex and only so many concrete blocks and cars I can smash" she complained, she didn't't mean to be whiny she was just bored.

"I just have a really bad feeling" she continued and they all turned around to face her.

"On no don't you dare jinx it. I for one and happy there is nothing dangerous roaming around the city. It stops you from going out there and that stops me and everyone else from worrying about you" Alex said suddenly appearing behind her.

"You always worry about me Alex" Kara laughed and rolled her eyes, used to her big sister worrying about her wherever she went.

"Because I am your sister and that is what sisters do" Alex hugged her from behind with as much force as she could and it caught the blonde off guard. They both rolled to the side and laughed, Jon just shook his head at their childish antics and Winn threw a eraser at them, laughing when it bounced off the elder Danvers head. She looked up glared at him and he backed his chair away until it hot more computers.

"Do any of you have plans for tonight?" Kara asked standing up and helping her sister to her feet.

"Game night?" Winn asked, his eyes lighting up. He loved game night as much as Kara loved food. The blonde nodded and the nerd fist pumped.

"It will be Lena's first game night" Kara commented and Alex patted her on the shoulder.

"I wish her good luck" Alex said as she laughed before walking away to go and change into her workout clothes.

"Cmon Kara" Alex shouted over her shoulder as she turned the corner out of sight.

"Might as well get a good spar in before we go" she said to herself before jogging to catch up with her sister. They spent an hour in the training room before calling it a day.

"Same time as always?" Alex asked as they stepped out of the chaining room and into the long corridor of the DEO. Kara nodded and the two sisters hugged before parting and getting on with their business. There was a ding that came from her pocket indicating she had a message. She fished out her phone an smiled when she saw Lena's name on the screen.

"That was long. I could do with a cuddle" it read and instantly Kara changed her direction so she was heading to L-Corp rather than her apartment. She passed security who smiled and greeted her as they always did. She made her way up to Lena's floor and listened to that day's pick of elevator song.

"I want to lay you down in a bed of roses.

For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails

I want to be just as close as, the holy ghost is

And lay you down on a bed of roses"

She sand along with the song until she got to the right floor then she walked out of the car and down the hallway to where Jess was sitting.

"Afternoon Kara" the assistant greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"Hi Jess, hows it going?" she asked as she stopped in front of the desk.

"Pretty good lust long days" she said rubbing her forehead and pushing her chair away from the desk slightly.

"I know all about those" hey both laughed and said their goodbyes before Kara pushed the door to Lena's office open to see her sat in the big comfortable chair behind her desk, staring at the computer screen. The Luthor heard the door close and looked up to find her girlfriend smiling at her.

"How was it?" Kara asked as she met Lena halfway across the room and pulled her into a hug.

"Long, Boring and a waste of time" she mumbled into Kara's chest knowing full well she could hear her just fine.

"Well I have something that I hope will cheer you up" Kara said and Lena lifted her head off the other woman's chest and looked at her curiously.

"Game night" is all she said and Lena furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"I am having a game night. I can't believe I have never told you about game night. Okay so me, Alex, Maggie, Winn, Lucy and used to be James but we aren't speaking now all come to my apartment and play board games and eat junk all night until we all fall asleep. It's fun" she explained and wiggled her eyebrows making Lena laugh and lower her head back to Kara's chest.

"Okay I will be there" Lena said and walked back around her desk and filed a few papers.

"I just have a few things to finish here first. Then I will go home and get changed then come straight to yours" she said and hugged her girlfriend again.

"Okay. You are going to love it I promise" Kara said and kissed Lena long and soft before pulling away and smiling. Lena sat back down on her chair as Kara walked out of the door and towards the exit. She finally reached her apartment, tidied up her clothes and washed her dishes, getting the apartment ready for Lena's first game night.

"I'm here" Lena called out as she opened Kara's apartment door and stepped inside. Kara whipped her head around and smiled at the other woman.

"And I brought food" she said again holding up the plastic bags full of food, both frozen and otherwise.

"You didn't have to" she commented but crossed the room and helped Lena put away the food.

"I know how much you love your food so…" she trailed off and smiled. Kara leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss to say thank you, or just because she wanted to.

"What time everyone else coming round?" she asked as they sat cuddled together on the couch.

"What time is it?" Lena leaned over the other woman and grabbed her phone from the arm of the couch.

"6" she answered and placed the phone back in it's place then settled back down into her lover's arms.

"They should be here by 7 so we have about an hour. Want to watch anything?" Kara asked as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Oooh can we finish watching The 100?" Lena said and when Kara hesitated she took the remote off her and did it herself.

"Hey!" Kara protested weakly while laughing a little. Lena just smiled at her and turned on her programme. The blonde rolled her eyes but pulled the Raven haired woman close to her and sighed contently. She didn't care what they watched as long as hey got to cuddle.

"I hope you are ready to get your asses kicked" Alex exclaimed as she barged through the door with Maggie trailing behind. The two lovebirds on the sofa looked up and smiled in greeting.

"I swear I will win this time" Kara said standing up and walking over to hug her sister and Maggie.

"That's what you say every time" she teased and Kara stuck out her tongue causing Alex to shoulder bump her and roll her eyes.

"She always wins me but I swear I will win her one day" Kara said when Lena came to stand next to them both with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm sure if I am on your team we will win her tonight" Lena said kissing her on the cheek and slipping an arm around her waist.

"So you exited for your first game night?" Alex asked settling on one of the arm chairs in the living room.

"I am exited for the madness" Lena smiled and the elder Danvers nodded and wrapped her arms around the CEO which brought her sister into the hug too. Just then a knock sounded on the door then immediately after Winn and Lucy strolled in with their arms stacked full of games.

"Oh My God how many games did you guys bring?" Maggie asked with surprise as the two new comers piled them all on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well it is somebody's first game night so we thought she could choose. We brought everything" Lucy said shooting Lena a look then pointing to all the board games on the table.

"We definitely have to play Monopoly and Pay Day" she said looking at all the game and deciding which ones she wanted to play.

"I am totally on your team for those ones" Kara commented not leaving any room for argument.

"We have to play trivial pursuit" Alex piped up and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I am totally stealing your girl for that one" Winn said and Kara pouted while everyone else laughed.

"Well we already know who is going to win at that game" Kara mumbled and Maggie just put her arm around the other woman shoulders.

"Don't worry little Danvers, we will give them a run for their money" she said wishing that were true. The truth was Winn and Lena would win by miles and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

Turns out Lena and Kara did win at both Monopoly and Pay Day. Lena and Winn won at Trivial Pursuit. Alex and Maggie beat them all at heads up. Lucy and Kara won at Pictionary to everybody's surprise.

"You totally cheated!" Alex exclaimed with a playful glare to her sister and friend.

"How can you cheat at Pictionary?" Kara laughed and ducked as popcorn came flying her way. Maggie sighed and shook her head, at some point in the night something always gets thrown she thought to herself and ducked as she got caught in the crossfire of a sister popcorn war. Soon Winn and Lucy joined in too as well as Maggie and Lena and after that it was everybody for themselves. Ducking behind furniture, tackling people to the floor and running around like headless chickens, you never would have guessed that they were all grown adults. After they had all collapsed onto the floor in laughter Lena excused herself and headed to the bathroom where she sat on the floor behind the door feeling overwhelmed. She took deep breaths and willed the tears forming in her eyes not to fall, this was a happy day not a day for crying.

"Lena you okay?" Kara's voice came through the door concerned and soft.

"I'm fine I will be out in a minute" she said trying to pretend she was okay but her voice betrayed her, cracking at the end. She closed her eyes as she knew Kara wouldn't leave easily.

"I am coming in okay" Kara said and when she heard no reply she took that as an okay sign and slowly opened the door as Lena scooted away from it and to the other side of the room. The blonde took one look at Lena's face and quickly shut the door, coming to sit on the ground at the side of her girlfriend.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because you know me better than that" she said looking her lover in the face and searching her eyes with a worried gaze.

"I am just a little overwhelmed" she admitted and hung her head to take a shuddering breath.

"By what?" she asked putting two fingers underneath her lovers chin and tilting her head up.

"Everything. The games and the popcorn fights and the laughing. The sense of family. It makes me thing of what I missed out on when I was a kid. I never had any of that growing up, just stern looks and snotty people talking down to me. I never really had a family" she said tears falling once again and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. Kara put her arms around her and drew her close.

"Well now you do and we are never letting you go. You are special Lena and now that I have you in my life I don't ever want to be without you. I want you in my life forever" she said pulling back from the hug and tenderly cupping Lena's cheeks, wiping away her tears. Lena's eyes went wide as soon as she processed her words.

"Kara…" she trailed off not quite knowing what to say. Kara finally caught on to what Lena was thinking and her eyes went wide too.

"No… I mean… I…" she stuttered, her thoughts and words getting jumbled in the rush to get them out.

"I know we have only been together a few months so its very soon and we have never talked about this but yes I do want to marry you. Maybe not yet I don't know but this is not the kind of conversation to have on a bathroom floor with guests on the other side of the door" she said after taking a deep breath and collecting herself and her thoughts.

"Okay. You are right now is not the time for that kind of conversation" Lena agreed and picked herself up off the floor. She looked in the mirror and saw the streaks of black running down her face, she grabbed some tissue and fixed her face. Both girls shared a loving kiss before walking out of the bathroom and back to the sofa where everyone was already sat eating junk food and watching Fast and Furious. If anyone noticed Lena's red puffy eyes they didn't mention it which they were grateful for. Kara looked around at her sister and Maggie cuddled up on the arm chair, Lucy and Winn nudging each other lightly on the sofa and Lena tucked up under her arm watching the movie with interested eyes. 'I don't think it can get any better than this' she thought to herself and smiled as she kissed Lena on the head and sighed in content.

 **That is another chapter finished! Let me know how you guys like it because you know it keeps me going :) Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well the last 2 weeks have been pretty boring! Been off dancing so not really had anything to do haha. Weather is getting colder too which is always a bummer :( Anyway how did you like the last chapter? It seems like paradise for the not so new couple and they are so cute together, I am hoping one of them comes to Heroes and Villains Fan Fest in London next year! Please don't kill me at the ned of this chapter... All I will say is that there is a shock... on with the story!**

 **To , Thanks and I know. He cares about her really he just doesn't show it, well not much anyway.**

 **To Chloe (guest), Thanks... Why don't you think about creating an account that way you can favourite and follow the stories you really like, plus it won't say guest next to your name either haha.**

 **To Kara Zor-El is my kryptonite, Thank you! Here the next chapter is.**

 **To dlyn78, Thanks. James just kind of stays away from them because he know he can't take Kara out of the relationship, she tries contacting him a few times but he just ignores her.**

 **To Leapyearbaby29, I know right! I hate the bitchy girls that always make comments that someone isn't right or isn't good enough for someone, it's none of their business!**

The next two weeks after the game night were filled with fun nights in with Alex and Maggie, another game night with the full gang and a few nights drinking at the bars downtown. Lena and Winn had made an unbreakable friendship, bonding over science and mechanics. Alex had sided with Lena on quite a few decisions against Kara which she didn't expect, they were ganging up on her. Maggie and Lucy got along with Lena too and they shared quite a few jokes on how clumsy and adorable Kara was all the time. Everything had been going great, Kara and Lena were as happy as ever and National City was almost crime free, like all the criminals had taken a vacation but there was always the feeling deep in Kara's mind that something bad was coming, like this was the calm before the storm. Kara and Lena had not spent many nights alone since the first game night and were still very much in the honeymoon phase, Alex doubted that they would ever get out of it.

Lena awoke alone in her Queen size, Silk covered bed. Light streamed through the gap in the blackout curtains, the space beside her cold indicating Kara had not been there for a while. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning and and popping joints as she stretched her muscles then trying to smooth out her wild hair that had gotten tangled in the night. She was brought out of her half asleep daze as she heard a beautiful melody come from downstairs. She heaved herself out of bed and down the hall towards the stairs. As she got halfway down the stairs she heard a voice accompany the music.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises

How to be brave, how can I love when i'm afraid

To fall, but watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer" Kara sang smoothly, not hearing Lena coming down the stairs. Lena rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and stood in the doorway watching lovingly at the blonde sat at the piano.

"I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more" Kara was so engrossed in the music she didn't notice the Luthor walk into the room and walk around the other end of the piano. They locked eyes and Kara smiled as wide as possible but carried on playing.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is

I will be brave, I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer" Kara sang with her eyes wide open and staring into Lena's forest green ones. Her voice and eyes conveying all the love she felt for the other woman. Their eyes stayed locked for the rest of the song until the very last part where Kara stopped playing and stood up from the piano stool. She stepped around the piano and towards her lover.

"And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more" Kara grabbed both of Lena's hands and puled her close. Her arms snaked around Lena's waist and the CEO's arms wound around Kara's neck and tangled into the hair at the nape of her neck. After the very last note had been sang Lena tightened her arms and brought Kara even closer, she softly pressed her lips against the blonde's and lingered for a few seconds.

"Good morning darling" Lena smiled as they drew back and pressed their foreheads together.

"Morning" Kara replied, stroking the skin on Lena's back through the thin fabric of her flimsy pyjama shirt.

"That was beautiful" Lena sighed and played with the baby hairs at the back of Kara's neck.

"That was nothing. I am a little rusty, haven't played in a while" she admitted and looked down at the floor bashfully from receiving the praise.

"I couldn't tell" Lena smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I didn't even know you played. I knew you could sing but I never know you could play the piano" she continued, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows a little.

"We had a similar instrument back on Krypton that my mom taught me how to play, sounded exactly the same just looked and worked different. As soon as I heard the piano on Earth I instantly wanted to learn how to play it. Give me a little sense of home" Kara said, her eyes getting watery from all the memories of her mom sat teaching her how the spines worked and what to press to make the sounds come out.

"Did it help, having that little sense of home?" Lena asked curiously wondering what it would have been like to lose everything then be shipped off somewhere completely new on her own.

"It did. The piano became a release. Whenever I was upset or scared or missing everything I just used to sit and play. Sometimes for hours, I lost track of time a lot because I just used to pour my heart out and let everything go. I felt so much better afterwords too" Kara nodded and let out a little sigh. Lena's arms tightened in comfort before kissing her temple then resting her forehead there.

"Can you play Fur Elise?" Lena asked, excitement building in her stomach.

"Of course. I learned to play it as soon as I found out it was your favourite" Kara admitted pressing her lips together and looking to the ground. Lena just smiled and the blonde rolled her eyes, knowing what Lena wanted. Kara untangled herself and walked back over to the piano and sat down on the stool. She started to play and soon got lost n the song, playing away and letting her mind relax and think of nothing. Lena watched how Kara's head moved along with the notes and her fingers glided along the keys with no effort at all. When the song came to an end Kara's fingers lingered on the last keys for a few seconds before coming to rest on her legs. Lena came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"I love how you play" she whispered into the superhero's ear causing her to shiver.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look at her lover.

"You get so focused and into the music, I have seen some pianists play live but that's all they did, you pour everything into it. All your emotion and energy and it's amazing" Lena gushed and Kara looked to the floor once again embarrassed by the praise.

"Don't be embarrassed darling it's a good thing. You play so beautifully and it's time you started accepting all the praise I give you" Lena said kissing her softly and running her fingers through the honey blonde locks.

"About what you said at the game night a few weeks ago. I was wondering if now would be a good time to talk about it?" Lena asked hesitantly, Kara smiled back and nodded nervously not knowing how the conversation was going to turn out.

"Don't you have to be at L-Corp today?" Kara asked as the thought popped into her head.

"I do but not until 12 so for now I am all yours" she smiled and kissed Kara again, this time deeper and more passionate, pulling back after a few seconds. Lena's nails lightly scratched at Kara's scalp earning a soft sigh in return. Lena soon lowered herself onto Kara's lap on the piano stool, one leg either side of her and arms around her neck the conversation long forgotten.

"I like the sound of that" Kara whispered and smiled into the kiss brining her arms to wrap around her waist and pressing the into the small of her back, knowing that was a spot that made Lena turn to putty in her hands. Lena sounded out a sigh and all but melted into the blonde's touch. Their kisses turned from cute and playful to hungry in a matter of minutes, hands pulling at clothes and hair whenever they had chance. Kara literally ripped off Lena's shirt and threw it over her shoulder not caring where it landed (on top of the open piano) The CEO growled into Kara's mouth at the show of strength and dug her nails into her neck hard enough to draw blood if she was human. Kara rose to her feet, bringing Lena with her, lifting her by her ass and giving it a squeeze. Kara's shirt was discarded next at the foot of the stairs, Lena's bottoms followed in the middle of the stairs even though she was still tightly wrapped around the superhero. Kara's pants were the last things to go at the foot of the bed. They both fully intended to spend the rest of the morning in the bed until… Kara's phone on the bedside table sprung to life just as they crashed down on the bed. This turn it was Kara's turn to growl, but in annoyance.

"Really?! Right now" she grumbled under her breath as she moved to sit up and grab the phone.

"Just ignore it darling" Lena said trailing a hand up and down the inside of Kara's thigh.

"Unfortunately I can't. I have 2 phone numbers for this phone and each have their own ringtone. This one is for when there is an emergency and they can't get through to my other number" Kara sighed and answered the still ringing device.

"This better be life or death Alex I swear" Kara growled into the phone as soon as she pressed it to her ear.

"You know I wouldn't call if it wasn't Kara I'm sorry" Alex said apologetically, knowing she had probably interrupted an intimate moment. She shuddered at the thought of her little sister doing anything other than holding hands with someone else.

"What is it?" she asked slightly calmer but still frustrated.

"Alien attack at the docks. It's bad you need to get over there now" she said with urgency and authority. Kara hung up the phone and turned to her girlfriend.

"I am sorry Lena there is an emergency that I have to deal with but I will be back as soon as possible and we will definitely pick up where we left off" Kara made sad eyes at Lena knowing there was no way that Lena could be mad at her with those eyes.

"It's okay darling I know you have to go and save people. Just bring yourself back safe okay" Lena said kissing her love one more time before pushing her to the wardrobe where she had stored her super suit.

"I promise I will always come back to you" Kara vowed before running out onto the balcony and soaring into the air and breakneck speeds. She landed at the docks in a matter of seconds. There she was greeted with a sight that made her blood boil. Six fully grown Dominators shooting alien weapons at innocent people who were running and screaming for their lives.

"Leave them alone!" Kara shouted to them as soon as she landed on the ground. One of the Dominators quickly turned around and fired the weapon at her which she dodged. 15 minutes of fighting and dodging shots from the weapons and Kara had taken them all out save for one who was obviously the leader. She sped at him with full force and sent them both flying backwards into the water. He punched her in the stomach which winded her and made her see stars. He picked her up and threw her onto the concrete like a rag doll being throw by a child. She groaned in pain and rolled onto her back to catch her breath but as soon as she did she saw the Dominator stood above her, weapon in hand and ready to fire.

"What do you want" she croaked out standing up on slightly shaky legs and glaring at him.

"For you to die. Supergirl" it sneered and knocked her back again.

"You think you are all high and mighty because you have superpowers. Well so do I and so do all the Aliens of Fort Rozz. You are nothing special, you are just a little girl lost. Without a family, without a home and without anyone to love you" he continued stepping closer to her with each word and she took a step back for every step forward he took.

"That is where you are wrong. I have friends, I have family and I know there are people on this planet who love me. My planet may be gone and my birth family may be gone but I am and always be loved my the family I made for myself here on earth" she said, her voice growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. The alien laughed and aimed the gun at her head like everything she said was a joke.

He quickly switched and started shooting at innocent people people again turning Kara's attention away from him at towards the injured people lying on the ground unconscious. He saw this as a chance and before she could move he fired the weapon at her chest and she immediately crumpled to the floor in agony. Kryptonite. The weapon he was using was armed with Kryptonite and all Kara cold do was yell in pain.

"Supergirl!" she heard Alex shout from across the docks. She looked up and she saw her sister's face twisted in worry and terror as she watched her younger alien sister get hit with a substance deadly to her kind, knowing she couldn't do a thing to stop it having being injured herself. Kara squeezed her eyes closed and tried to breathe through the pain but se was starting to feel dizzy and her breaths were coming shorter.

"Come on you can do this. I believe in you!" Alex shouted knowing that her sister needed some encouragement and needed to remember what to fight for. Kara nodded slightly and took a deep breath. With the last of her strength she fired her heat vision at the weapon, even though black spots were clouding her vision and all she could hear in her head was high pitch buzzing she carried on and pushed through the pain until the weapon blew up and took a lot of the Dominator with it. The crowd cheered but Kara didn't hear it as she lay back on the concrete in exhaustion and closed her eyes.

Alex as fast as she could with her injured leg, limped over to Kara and pulled her into a hug as tight as she dared.

"You're okay. I got you. You're safe now" she whispered into the blonde hair and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Alex?" Kara asked weakly and tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy like they had been weighted down.

"I am here. I am so proud of you" she mumbled again knowing Kara could hear her.

"What?" Kara asked with a frown on her face and finally managing to open her eyes a little.

"I am so proud of you" Alex repeated a little concerned she hadn't heard her the first time but they would deal with that later.

"Alex!" Maggie yelled she came running over to the pair who were sat on the dirty concrete floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at her girlfriend's leg which was still bleeding a little.

"I'm fine but we need to get Supergirl back.I'm pretty sure she has blown her powers and she is in bad shape" Alex said keeping it formal as there would other people there that could be listening in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Kara who was still being held up by her sister otherwise she would have been laid out of the concrete again.

"Weak. Sore. In pain. Dizzy. Disorientated" she listed all the things she felt in a whispered and mumbled voice and knew how bad of a situation she was in. She was losing energy fast and knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out. Alex couldn't understand a word her sister was saying, she took a deep breath and tried to stay positive.

"Stay with me, we are going to get you some help" Alex spoke looking down at her sister and seeing her face twisted with pain and her head slightly swinging back and forth like she was tying to keep it up.

"Jon we need a med tear here now!" she spoke into her comm urgently and the reply was almost instant.

"They are on their way Alex. How is she, how are you?" he asked worried for his earth kids.

"I am fine, broken leg and deeply cut I think but fine. Supergirl on the other hand I'm not so sure. They had Kryptonite and a lot of it" she said gulping down her tears as they threatened to betray her and roll down her cheeks.

"Dot't worry she will be fine Alex, she is strong" Jon said attempting to comfort the upset sister.

"Even strong people have their limits" Alex whispered and felt the full weight of the Kryptonian in her arms having finally passed out from the pain. Her heartbeat weak and uneven but still there.

"Help is almost here. Please hang on!" Alex said to the unconscious alien in her lap as Maggie rubbed circles into her back and held Kara's other hand.

"Alex move you have to let them help her" Maggie said as DEO agents came running towards them with medical equipment and a stretcher.

"Please help her" Alex begged as they knelt down next to her and looked over Kara determining how to move her.

"We will don't worry. We need to get you fixed up too" one of them said looking down at her leg and seeing all the dried blood.

"I am fine, supergirl needs your help more" she said shaking her head and holding onto her sister tighter. The agents just looked at each other knowing Alex was not going to back down, they nodded and crowed around the blonde ready to lift her up and onto the stretcher. They secured her onto the board and lifted it into the air, they walked as fast as they dare with the very injured superhero strapped to it while Maggie carried a still protesting Alex back to her car. The onlookers watched tearfully as their beloved Super was taken away looking so broken and small on that sturdy board. Only one thing was going through all of their minds at that very moment. 'Was this it?'

 ***** With Lena *****

The CEO was now sat on the couch dining her wine and reading up on some reports and notes for the meeting later on that day. The TV was on in the background, not that she was paying it much attention. After a while she placed her glass of wine on the coffee table and rubbed her temples. Looking at the clack and seeing 10:30 she decided it would be best to get dressed and head into work a little earlier to finish off last minute arrangements.

She went with black skin tight trousers, a dark green (almost black) low cut V sleeveless top and a black blazer with black heels. Dark eyeliner and a smokey eye look for the eyeshadow, burgundy lipstick and her hair in a high ponytail. She needed to look as powerful and in control as possible for the upcoming meeting. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled for the first time in a while, actually liking the way she looked. Making her way back downstairs she found the glass of wine she had not finished sat in front of the couch drawing her in. It was only 11 so she had a little time to sit and enjoy it before Stanley came to pick her up. She put the finishing touches on her notes and then something caught her eye on the TV over the laptop screen.

"This video has just been sent in by a viewer. It looks like Supergirl's latest heroics. Ooo that had to have hurt! It isn't looking good here for our resident hero. And she is down, come on Supergirl get back up! I have never seen anything like this. It doesn't look like she is getting back up this time!" the news reporters commented as they watched the video live with all the viewers. Lena's heart dropped at the sight of Kara not getting back up the last time. Her face bloodies ad bruised, her head hung low and her legs no longer being able to hold her up. Alex sat on the floor and cradled Kara's now limp head in her lap saying things to Kara which she probably couldn't hear.

Lena kicked off her heels ad ran upstairs to get some flat shoes while calling Maggie on the phone.

"Hey Lena what's up?" Maggie's voice came through the speaker as she paced the length of her room, a room that felt more like both hers and Kara's with the amount of things she had there. Her clothes folded neatly on 'her' side of the bed, shoes placed the corner of the room, makeup sat atop the dressing table and charger plugged into the wall next to the bed.

"Where is she?" Lena asked, her voice wavering a little through the tears.

"Where is who?" Maggie tried to play dumb but the Luthor was having none of it.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Maggie, where is my girlfriend?" she demanded, stopping her pacing and pointing to emphasise her point even thought she knew the other woman could not see her.

"I thought she stayed at yours last night?" Maggie asked again trying to throw her off the trail.

"Damn it Maggie I know everything! I know she is Supergirl! I saw those people take her away on a stretcher and I know you know where she is. Please I need to see her!" Lena all but shouted down the phone and having to sit down on the edge of the bed so she would not fall.

"I am going to get into so much trouble for this" Maggie muttered under her breath but Lena herd it anyway.

"For what? Me knowing that Kara is Supergirl?" she asked confused.

"No for what I am about to do. Where are you I am coming to get you. I know if I was in your position I would need to see Alex" Maggie finally have in knowing that if the roles were reversed she would do anything to get to her lover. Lena told her the address and before she hung up she heard the sound of tires screeching on the tarmac. Lena stuffed some clothes and her laptop into a duffel bag before practically running out of the door and locking it behind her, waiting at the bottom of the long drive for the other woman to pick her up. She had to sit on the ground as she didn't think her legs would hold her up for much longer. Worry and panic settled low in her stomach and made her feel sick. The car pulled up and Lena threw her things in before climbing in herself and buckling her seatbelt. She spend in and out of traffic with practiced ease as they joined the busy road into the main part of National City.

"How you holding up?" Maggie asked while never taking her eyes off the road. One lone tear trailing down her cheek.

"I just saw my superhero girlfriend get beaten down and not get back up having to be carried away. How do you think I'm doing" she asked sarcastically leaning her elbow against the door and resting her head on her open hand. She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose.

"I'm sorry I'm just really worried about her" she apologised knowing it wasn't Maggie's fault so no need to take it out on her.

"Its okay little Luthor trust me I would be worse than that" Maggie said softly pulling up in front of a big glass like building in the heart of Downtown National City.

"This is where you are keeping her? Is this your base of operations?" Lena asked as they drove up to the security gate.

"Yes this is where all the magic happens" se said nodding and getting out her pass to show the guards, telling Lena to get out her ID to show them.

"But this is only a few blocks from L-Corp, how did I not know about this?" she asked staring around in wonder at all the cars as they parked up and stepped out.

"It blends in, nobody thinks to look at a building in the middle of the city that looks like any other normal office building" she spoke and pressed the button for the elevator. The closer they got to the main floor the more Lena's hands shook and her mind started to fill with terrible thoughts. Maggie placed her hand inside Lena's trembling one and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lena squeezed back as hard as should which at this minute was more of a twitch of her fingers. They exited the elevator and it was Winn who saw them immediately.

"Lena what are you doing here?" he asked looking around nervously.

"It's okay Winn she knows. Don't ask how but she does. She asked to see Kara and I can't deny her that" Maggie said smiling sadly at him, he nodded in understanding and took her other hand, both of them leading her to the room where Kara lay.

"Brace yourself it isn't pretty. She is pretty banged up and has a lot of equipment around her" Maggie warned, she probably already knew but the advice was appreciated. As son as they rounded the corner and stepped into the doorway of the room Lena let go of their hands and stepped forward on her own to the side of Kara's bed. A few seconds passed where she heard nothing but silence then she let out a loud yell, tears flowing hot and fast down her cheeks and dripping off her chin, her throat closed as sobs wracked her body and her legs finally gave out. She went crashing to the floor and just lay there crying into her arm n the cold floor. Winn and Maggie rushed forward and knelt beside her offering all the comfort they could tears flowing down their faces too at the sound of the always strong woman's yell.

"It's okay we got you" Maggie whispered as she rubbed calming circles on her back, Winn lan a hand through her hair and pressed his cheek into her hair.

"She is alive and her vitals are getting stronger and stronger by the minute. She is going to be okay" Winn said hoping to make her feel better in any way. They sat on the floor for a good 30 minutes sharing reassuring words of comfort and all closely sat together, their limbs entangled in a strange embrace before Lena had enough strength to stand up with the help of her friends. She carefully brushed some stray hair away from Kara's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Please come back to me Kara. You promised you would come back to me. You promised you would always come back to me. Please Kara I need you, I can't do any of this without you" she sobbed again then sat on the chair that was brought to her and finally took in Kara's full appearance.

Kara lay still on the medical bed, her face hands, feet, neck, any bare skin was covered in cuts and bruises and welts. Her eye was black and her nose now had a bump in it indicating it had been broken. It was stolen all on one side so much it didn't even look like her. The suit was ripped and had chunks missing in random places, thankfully the cape was fine, draped over the bottom of the bed still in one piece. An IV was pumping painkillers and water into her body to keep the pain levels at bay and keep her hydrated. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and a blood pressure machine. But what was the most scary to Lena was the breathing tube coming out of her mouth, the machine pumping air into her damaged lungs and assisting the breathing. She gently placed her hand on the bed and slid her hand underneath the blonde's, not holding on in fear of hurting her but touching just so she knew she was there. All in all she looked truly broken.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you don't hate me now haha. Will Kara survive? Or will she die and the next chapter be the end of my story? Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter I have had loads of things going on. Dance performances and rehearsals and everything else! I know it is probably the worst possible chapter to leave on a massive cliff hanger, with Kara how she is and all. Anyway I am back and here is the next chapter.**

 **To chloe (guest), Ik Kara does die (as you will find out in this chapter) I will have to disappear off the face of the Earth.**

 **To dlyn78, Not sure about Drama but there will be surprises.**

 **To , you will have to read it and find out.**

It had been 2 hours since Kara was brought into the DEO after the fight with the Dominators. 1hr 30 minutes since Lena got there and saw her lover lying injured and unconscious. Jon stepped around the corner and into the med bay where he saw Lena sat in the chair by Kara's bedside with her upper body leaning onto the bed, her hand underneath Kara's, fingertips touching hers as if giving her strength. Maggie and Winn sat in chairs at the opposite sides of the room talking quietly casting the occasional glance over to the two woman.

"Maggie, a word" he said in a soft yet firm tone of voice, leaving no room for argument. Maggie looked over at him and nodded before getting off her seat and following the director out of the door.

"What is she doing here?" he asked pointing to the asleep Luthor at Supergirl's bedside.

"I brought her" Maggie answered holding her head up and not looking sorry in the slightest.

"What were you thinking. This is a secret government facility, we can't just have you bring people in whenever you want" he said sternly, hands on hips and a frown on his face.

"She isn't just anybody, she is Kara's girlfriend and before you say anything else she already knows that Kara is Supergirl. I don't know how I didn't ask but she knows. She saw Kara get beaten down and taken away by the DEO and she called me. She knew that I knew where she was being taken and she practically begged me to let her see her. I couldn't say no because I knew she would do the same if the roles were reversed" she said pointing at him to emphasise her point. He just stood there not knowing what to say.

"If it was Mgann what would you do? Would you accept that someone says she is okay or would you want to see her for yourself? I know what you would do and it is the same thing Lena has done" she continued, there was a few seconds of silence before he sighed and nodded his head.

"You are right if it was Mgann I would want to see her. You did the right thing Maggie. Lena has proven more than once that she can be trusted I just wish you had asked me first… or at least told me" he said placing a hand on her shoulder and softening his eyes.

"How is she?" he asked looking behind her and into the room where the two girls were resting.

"Who Lena or Kara?" she asked wondering what she should say.

"Both" he said walking around her and into the room quietly, trying not to disturb the young Luthor.

"No change in Kara. Her vitals are steady but no change other than that. Lena broke down when she saw Kara, she cried herself to sleep next to her and hasn't moved since. My heart broke just listening to her it was awful. I really hope for our sake but mostly for hers that Kara recovers from this. If not I don't think Lena would ever be the same again" Maggie said looking sadly at the two women who seemed pretty much inseparable.

"Just have her come and see me when she wakes up" Jon said and she nodded nodded her head in agreement, he squeezed her shoulder before walking away and leaving them to it.

"Was he angry?" Winn asked as she sat back down on the chair next to him.

"A little at first. I think he thought that I had told Lena that Kara was Supergirl. She needs to be here, I don't think she would sleep or eat if not, she would just work herself into the ground with work and worry" she said and he nodded with her. 30 minutes later Lena stirred and rubbed her sore neck. She still held Kara's hand in her own softly and ran her thumb over the bruised skin.

"I need you to wake up for me Kara. We never did have that conversation, so you better wake up so we can have it. I have so much I need to tell you, so much I need to say, you need to wake up so I can tell you it all. Just rest, I know you will come back to me when it's time" she kissed the blonde's forehead and smoothed down her hair before standing up and stretching her back out.

"She will be okay Lena, you have to believe that" Maggie said walking over to the chair Lena had now sat herself back on and was determined not to move until her love woke.

"I know she is strong, she is the strongest woman I have every known but even strong people have their limits" she took Kara's hand into her own once again and released a small sigh.

"I know, but she is Kara. Stubborn and selfless and so strong. She will fight, not just for the city or for her friends but for you. You mean so much to her and I know she won't let you go that easy" Maggie spoke the truth and placed both hands on Lena's shoulders which started shaking involuntarily. Fresh hot tears flowed down her face and she sobbed at the thought of Kara not being there for the rest of her life. She cried for a while but then thought 'this is not what Kara would want' she knew it was true. Kara would not want Lena to waste away by her bedside and worry all the time, she would want her to look after herself and to be healthy and ready for when she awoke. lena released a deep breath and rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"Jon came by earlier, he wants to see you" Maggie said facing the young Luthor and giving a small smile. She cast a worried look to Kara and chewed her bottom lip.

"Don't worry she will still be here when you get back. I will come and get you if anything changes" Winn sad walking over to the pair and putting comforting hand on her arm. With one last grateful smile to her new friends and one more look to Kara she exited the room before she changed her mind.

"He is upstairs in the conference room" Winn shouted out to her having forgotten to tell her where he was. Lena traced her steps back into the main are then made her way up the stairs. Glancing around and trying to figure out where the conference room was. She spied him sitting in a chair and looking down at a tablet. She hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for him to tell her she could enter.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked sitting down in the chair next to his and spinning it around so she was facing him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked softly. He knew the whole organisation was feeling the absence of the always bright and happy woman of steel.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm worried and scared that she isn't going to wake up but I am hopeful that she will. i know she is strong and she heals fast but here is only so much a person can take… even Kara" she said the truth even though she normally wouldn't have. Her feelings usually stay private and to herself but for some reason she trusted him enough to fully open herself up to him.

"That's understandable but I fully believe she will pull through this, she has too many people on her side not to" he said placing a hand over her own in comfort. She smiled at that, he was comforting someone who he didn't know well and who has just been brought into his organisation without his permission.

"I am sorry to have to pull you away from Kara but there a few things I need you to sign. They are NDA's, you can take them away and look over them if you like but they do need to be signed sooner rather than later" he said apologetically and brought a stack of papers from the bag by his side and handed them over to her.

"I am assuming I can't have any lawyers look aver this?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I am afraid not but we do have a lawyer on site if you need him" Jon said understanding hat she would not just sign anything without looking it over first.

"It's okay I will look over it myself. Give me something to do while I am waiting for Kara to wake up" she took the papers and tucked them into her side as she moved to stand from her seat.

"I know that you don't want to go home and that is understandable but you can't keep sleeping on that chair in the med bay. We have beds available here, they are usually for the workers that stay here overnight, you are welcome to use one if you like, I know you want to stay as close to her as possible and here you can come and see her whenever you want" he said knowing that she wouldn't go home without a fight.

"Are you sure?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows in surprise at the offer. She was expecting to be sent home and called if anything happened but that was not what she thought he was going to say.

"Yes, I know Kara means a lot to you and I know you mean a lot to her too. I also know hat you probably wouldn't sleep much at home but hopefully here you can gat at least a little more sleep knowing she is in the same building as you and it is only a short walk to her room" he said nodding and smiling at her when he saw a range of emotions cross her face.

"Thank you, truly. You were right that I would not sleep much at home if at all and yes this would help me feel closer to her, more at ease I guess" she said smiling back at him. They both stood and Jon did something that surprised both f them. He hugged her.

"She will be okay. You have to believe that" he whispered and tightened his hold for a second before letting go and stepping back. H walked around her and stepped out if the room leaving her stood alone in the conference room alone. She recovered from the shock after a few moments them followed him out if the room and back down to Kara's room. Then she rounded the corner into Kara's room she saw Alex on the chair she had been sitting on for the last few hours. She was holding Kara's hand with both of hers and leaning over her injured body.

"God Kara you did it this time. How many times do I have to tell you to be carful and to watch yourself. You better wake up soon so I can be angry with you. Who am I kidding I could never be angry with you. Frustrated and worried yes but never angry. I love you Kara, you are my sister and I will always love you. i know I don't tell you that enough and I am sorry. You have to wake up so I can tell you that. Please Kara, I need you… I need my sister" she whispered at the end, her voice giving way to the tears that wouldn't stop. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat and averted her eyes, feeling like she was interrupting a private moment. She turned to walk back out the main are to look through the papers before a voice stopped her in her tacks.

"Lena? What are you doing here? How much of that did you hear?" Alex asked staring up and rubbing her face dry. Her voice scratchy and still full of emotion.

"Al of it" she admitted sheepishly, she didn't mean to eavesdrop she just couldn't step away from the touching moment.

"I… um" Alex couldn't think of anything to say. Worried she had just revealed Kara's identity to her girlfriend.

"Don't worry I know that Kara is Supergirl. I figured it out myself, Kara did eventually tell me but I already knew" she smiled at the memory of Kara being so nervous about telling her the big secret, she didn't now that she already knew.

"How?" Alex asked, a little shocked but something she was still expecting in the back of her mind.

"Mostly just little things. The glasses and hairstyles aren't really a great disguise. Supergirl and Kara were never in the same room, Supergirl was always there for me and never judged me for my family and the only other person who did that was Kara. But it was mostly her eyes, the same amazing shade of blue that I have never seen on Earth" she walked over to Alex and sat down on the other chair that had magically appeared next to her. Alex smiled and looked back over to her sister.

"I kept telling her that and so did Maggie but she thought it was a great disguise. I am sorry it took me and the other so long to figure out that you were one of the good guys and you weren't trying to secretly kill her, I was just trying to look out for her, that's all I have ever tried to do ever since she came to live with us" she said with a little laugh, her mind went back to when Kara had first come to live with them and Alex had pretty much hated her.

"It's okay I would have done the same if I was you. She trusts with everything she has and I would hate for her to be broken by that. You do an amazing job of protecting her and I know that sometimes she can be stubborn and thinks she doesn't need it. I think deep down she secretly knows she needs the backup and the support" Lena said reaching her hand out and placing it on top of Alex's which was on top of Kara's.

"Oh she secretly loves that she has someone or a lot of someone's to lean back on and to catch her when she falls. She is going to need all of us when she wakes up" Alex said turning her hand around and clasping Lena's then giving it a tight squeeze.

"It is getting late, you want me to take you home?" she asked leaning back in the chair and letting her hand go.

"No thanks, I am staying here, at least until Kara wakes up. I wouldn't be able to sleep at home, so far away from her. But could you drive me home so I can grab a few things?" she asked staining up and Alex's nod and making her way towards the door.

"Hey I am just going home to grab some stuff. Could you stay with Kara, just in case she wakes up. I know it's insanely unlikely at this point but it would make me feel better" Lena asked Winn on the way out into the main control room.

"Yea of course. I will update you on any changes while you are gone" Winn smiled and touched her shoulder lightly as he passed her on the way to Kara's room. Lena smiled at him and continued her walk to the elevator.

"Can we get a permanent visitor pass for Miss Luthor" Alex said as they got to reception just outside the elevator. a few minutes later she had a card that was safely tucked into her purse that said the word Permanent Visitor on it, giving her permission to enter the building whenever without someone having to bring her in. Lena gave Alex directions to her house and Alex whistled when she pulled up outside the gates.

"Nice house" she said in awe not able to take her eyes off the amazing house stood in front of her.

"Thanks, I designed it myself" she laughed at the look on Alex's face as she got out of the car and unlocked the gates. She waved Alex in then closed the gates behind her and started walking up the driveway to Alex who had parked in the front of the house. She unlocked the door and both girls placed their shoes onto the rack before making their way though the house and into the living room. Alex look around and could already see hints of Kara around the rooms. Her scarf and a pair of shoes on the rack next to the door. Her book laid on the kitchen side, her jumper thrown over the back of the couch and her slippers placed under the coffee table.

"I see Kara has been making herself at home" Alex joked and Lena laughed as she looked at all the her stuff laid around the house.

"Yea she has and honestly I wouldn't want it any other way. It felt empty and lonely before, now it just feels homey and full of life, like she has brought in the happiness that always seems to follow her around like a little lost sheep" she said picking up the jumper and cuddling it to her chest.

"I am just going to pack a few things, feel free to have a look around, I won't be gone long" Lena said placing the jumper back on the couch and making her way up the stairs. She packed a few pairs of casual clothes and a few pairs of work clothes. While she knew she was going to work from the DEO for a while she also knew she couldn't work from there for a long time and without knowing how long it was going to take Kara to recover she thought it better safe than sorry. She packed her laptop charger, makeup, a few books and random items before heading back down the stairs.

Meanwhile Alex was taking Lena up on the offer to look around. She noticed there wasn't any pictures up of her family, just Kara and the Superfriends. There was records, books, DVD's all stacked neatly in a corner with te spines facing out so she could easily see them. She wondered into the piano room and laughed, she could see Kara's reaction to it in her mind. She ran her fingers over the keys and looked at the open book that sat on the stand. She turned to face it then placed her hands on the keys. Looking at the book carefully she started playing, slowly and jagged as she was still in the early stages of learning.

"I didn't know you could play" she heard Lena say from behind her. She spun around to find the woman leaning against the door frame with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Oh I can't. Not very well anyway. Kara just started teaching me. She is amazing" she said, her face flushing at being caught.

"I know, I could listen to her play all day" Lena admitted with a smile on her face.

"You all done?" Alex asked standing up from the stool and making her way out of the room.

"All ready to go" she said walking to the door and pulling on her shoes then walking out of the door and waiting for Alex to exit before locking it and walking down to the gate after throwing the bag into the car. Her phone started to ring as soon as she fastened her seat belt.

"Hello?" she asked not recognising the number.

"It's Winn, there has been a change in Kara's condition. You should get down here" he cut off the call before she could say anything back. Alex saw the look on Lena's face and sped up the car as fast as she dare.

 **So what did you think ok this chapter? I promise it will not take me as long to update next time! What do you think about everyone knowing that Lena knows Kara is Supergirl? Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like 6 months, I have been extremely busy and just have not had time to write more then 1 paragraph at a time. With studying for my teachers exam, dancing, job hunting, having a social life and living it has just been so hectic. Anyway I am back to writing now and hopefully I will be updating once every 2 weeks, maybe every week if I can write more than I expect. Thank You to those who are going to stick at this story and to those who won't I honestly don't blame you.**

 **To , Here it is... just a tad late, sorry!**

 **To MMMMk, Thank you, glad you like it, you will get to see Lena taking care of Kara but not for a little while.**

 **To Leapyearbaby29, I think Alex did know she just didn't want to belive it just yet haha.**

 **To Lilli, here is the next chapter.**

 **To Irishfan, I'm sorry I left it for so long, you will have to read it to find out what happens next.**

They got to the building as fast as she could and practically ran to the med bay where Kara was.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Lena asked in a panic, running up to Alex who was stood by Kara's bed.

"You got here fast" she commented with her eyebrows drawn, not expecting them to get back so quickly.

"You said there had been a change and to get here so yes we got her as fast as we could" Lena commented, slightly out of breath from running from the parking garage.

"No! I didn't mean a bad change. It's not a bad change I promise, It's a good change. Not much of a change but a little bit" Alex hurried to say, not wanting Lena or Maggie to think that Kara was taking a turn for the worst.

"So what's the change?" Maggie asked coming up to stand next to the young Luthor.

"Her oxygen levels and heart rate have increased, not by a lot but this is a good thing. She is not out of the woods yet but there is nothing else we can do. This is all up to her now" Winn said smiling as if he were a kid in a candy store. Lena matched his smile with one of her own, directed at the unconscious Kryptonian.

"You are so strong and so brave and I am so proud of you. You are already getting better, I guess you are even stubborn when you are in a coma" she laughed and ran a hand through Kara's hair gently.

"You are going to pull through this, I know you are and obviously I want you to wake up as soon as possible, but I know that if you were awake you would be complaining and not doing as your told. I just want you to get better, so stay asleep for as long as you need to, all I ask is that you come back to me, preferably sooner rather than later" she laughed again but this time the entire room laughed along with her.

"Oh My God!" Alex exclaimed and brought a hand up to cove her mouth.

"What?" Maggie asked with a curious expression, walking up to her fiancé.

"I forgot to call my mom. Between worrying about Kara and making sure she is okay and getting better I totally forgot to tell her. She is going to kill me" she said bringing her hand up to her forehead and groaning.

"But at least you are going to call her and tell her now, she will understand. You are going to call her and tell her right?" Winn asked narrowing his eyes slightly in question.

"Of course I am. Oh god it's her!" she started saying but then glanced at her phone and saw her mother and held the phone out in front of her for everyone to see, as if proving her statement.

"Well answer it then!" Maggie laughed at the look of her lovers face and pushed the phone back to her.

'Hi mom" she greeted then winced as her mother shouted down the phone.

'When were you going to call me and tell me Kara had been badly injured? I saw it on the news. How is she?' she asked, shouting down the phone for the first part then talking in a normal tone at the end.

'I was just about to call you actually. I am so sorry I didn't call you sooner, I have been so stressed and worried about Kara I totally forgot. Kara is in a coma and on a ventilator but she is alive, her vitals are getting stronger so it's looking good. She is still in a pretty bad way though' she said truthfully, not wanting to lie to her mother after forgetting to call her in the first place.

'How are you holding up?' her mom asked, worried about both of her girls.

'I don't know. We have had bad injuries but nothing like this. I am just worried about her' she said with a shaky breath, looking over to her sister laying in the bed.

'I know honey, I am worried too but she is strong, she will pull thought this you just have to give her some time' she tried to reassure her daughter that everything would be okay while trying to ease the worry at the back of her mind.

'I know she is strong but you didn't see it first hand mom. She went down hard and even for someone with super healing its going to be a long and hard road' she said walking out of the room and into the hallway for a little privacy.

'I know sweetheart. I know it isn't easy but you have to believe that she will be okay and just be patient' she said smiling down the other end of the phone without a thought.

'Thanks mom. I love you' she said smiling too, like they were smiling at each other.

'I love you too my sweet girl. I am setting off now so I will have to go. Call me if anything changes' she said. Alex heard shuffling on the other side of the phone and she frowned.

'Setting off to where?' she asked, wondering where her mother could possibly be going.

'I am coming to National City. You didn't think I was going to stay here while my youngest daughter is in a coma and my eldest daughter is going to out of her mind worrying about it did you?' she laughed back and Alex heard a car door slam shut.

'I didn't think you would be on your way that fast' Alex laughed knowing how fast her mother could move when it came to her kids.

'I would have been on my way earlier but I had just done the washing and i couldn't find half my clothes' she commented and Alex rolled her eyes.

'You can either stay in my spare room or you can stay in Kara's apartment' Alex said giving her mom 2 options of where to stay.

'I think I will take your spare room. It wouldn't feel right staying in the apartment with Kara not there' she said sighing. Alex could tell she was more worried than what she let on but didn't comment on it knowing she had a long drive ahead of her and didn't wan't to upset her.

'Okay I will see you soon mom. I love you' she said walking back into Kara's room and checking on her.

'I love you too sweetheart. See you soon' they both hung up the phone and the elder Danvers placed it onto the table, taking a chair at the side of the bed.

"Here that Kar, mom's on her way. Ive got a feeling were going to need her" she said rubbing the back of her hand in reassurance. Not sure weather she was trying to reassure her comatose alien sister or herself.

"Does anybody mind if I get a desk in here and do some of my work? It needs to be done but I don't want to leave her" Lena asked nervously, not sure weather they would appreciate her rearranging their work space.

"Yea of course. I didn't think you would want to leave her. I think you would sleep in here if you thought you could get away with it" J'on laughed as he came through the door and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew she was worried, heck they all were and if this would help her feel more comfortable then he would do it.

"Thank you. I wouldn't ask unless it was urgent and I still need to sign those papers" she said smiling at him. This was still all new to her, people liking her for her and not for her money or her family and she was still wrapping her head around it. He just smiled at her again and left the room, presumably to find her a spare desk.

"Your mother doesn't know about me and Kara does she" Lena asked Alex even thought she lardy knew the answer.

"No, but don't worry she is going to love you" Alex said smiling at Lena and knowing that her mother and her sister's girlfriend would get along great.

"How do you know? After all I am a Luthor" Alex sighed at this and walking over to Lena then wrapped her arms around her.

"How many times do we have to say this. It doesn't matter what you last name is or who your family is. You are not them, you are kind and loving and compassionate. You are your own woman Lena and that woman is amazing. Both you and my mom are complete science nerds and trust me anyone that can keep up a conversation with my mother in science speak is always in her good books" Alex could picture it now, her mom and Lena sat at a desk in the lab with equipment scattered everywhere and big smiles on their faces.

"I guess old habits die hard" she laughed lightly and hugged Alex back. For the next few hours Alex sat in Kara's room with Lena and played all Kara's songs lightly in the background with Lena insisting she didn't mind if it was turned up a little. With the NDA's signed and most of her work finished she sat back and looked at all the mess on the desk and the floor surrounding her. Papers and folders and books were scattered across both surfaces with sticky notes all over them.

"Okay come on" Alex said as she held out her hand for the young Luthor. Lena just stared at it then raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to the other woman.

"We are going out for a walk. It's stuffy in here and you have been at that desk for 4 hours. It's time to take a break" she said, not really giving Lena a choice as she grabbed her hand from the table and practically dragged her out of her chair, towards the exit.

"Okay I guess I am going out for a walk. Now I know where Kara gets her persistence from" Lena laughed and forced her legs to start moving on their own to keep up with Alex's. They got coffee and had a walk in the fresh air for about 45 minutes before they decided to go back.

"You got much work done?" Alex asked as they sat on a bench drinking their coffee in the warm sunshine.

"Most of it actually and emailed to the right places. The rest can wait until tomorrow" she said rubbing her temple and tipping her head to the side.

"How much you got left to do?" she asked, curious to how much Lena actually had to do in a day.

"A few papers and a write up. Won't take me more than 2 hours" she said happy to have most of the work load done and out of the way. Happy to not have to do it in the office too while Kara was still out.

"That's pretty good" Alex said, impressed that she had done so much in a short space of time.

"It's the most I have done in a long time but I have been spending a lot of time in the lab too" she said taking her last sip of coffee then throwing it in the trash next to the bench and pulling her ponytail tighter. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before looking back towards the normal looking building that blended in with all the other normal looking buildings.

"I am surprised that nobody has figured out that thats the headquarters of Supergirl with how many times she has flown in and out of it, plus all the aliens that seem to attack it" Alex laughed and Lena chuckled with her, thinking about if everybody knew nobody would be able to get their work done with all the fans out there.

"I guess people don't see as much as what they think" she commented and stood from the bench and the other woman followed.

"I guess we better be getting back" both girls turned and headed back to the DEO feeling a lot better than what they did when they left, feeling calmer and more relaxed. They stepped into the elevator and made their was silently up to the main floor only to see a unfamiliar blonde woman stood next to J'on. She turned when she heard the elevator doors open, subconsciously knowing who it was. She walked over to the two girls and pulled Alex into a hug.

"Hi mom" Alex said into her ear and buried her face in the wavy blonde hair.

"Hi sweetie" she said back and cradled Alex's head while she held on tight.

"Have you seen Kara yet?" Alex asked as she pulled away from the hug but didn't let go fully.

"No not yet, Iv'e only just got here" she said running her fingers through her daughters hair, until she noticed Lena standing awkwardly next to them.

"Who is this?" she asked smiling at the stranger with the familiar face.

"Mom this is Lena Luthor, she has become quite a good friend to all of us, practically family" Alex smiled as she brought a hand to Lena's shoulder. Lena for once didn't need to brace herself for the horrible comments, she didn't feel the need to.

"It's nice to meet you Lena, I have heard so much about you" she smiled ad pulled Lena into a hug too, surprising the young Luthor.

"Nice to meet you too. You have raised two amazing women" she commented, feeling the need to give credit to the older woman.

"I am lucky to have Kara and Alex as my daughters but they were nightmares at teenagers" she laughed and Lena found herself laughing back. It had become more and more common for Lena to be comfortable with people. First J'on and now Kara's mother, but she was glad that she didn't need to be cautious anymore and worry that they were going to betray her trust and slate her the first chance they got.

"I can believe that" Lena laughed and they pulled back from the hug to smile at each other.

"You ready to see Kara?" Alex asked as they started walking towards the med bay. Her mother nodded and looked cautiously out of the corner to her eye at Lena.

"Don't worry she already knows" Alex said and her mother just turned to smile at Lena again.

"My daughters must be very fond of you if they have let you in on the not so little secret" she commented and Lena could only smile back.

"You have no idea" Alex commented under her breath but Lena still heard and elbowed Alex in the ribs causing her to snicker lightly and make a stupid face at the genius. Eliza's hand went to her mouth as she rounded the corner and paused in the doorway, her eyes filling up with tears. She took a shaky breath and blinked the tears away as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"Hi sweetheart I am here don't worry I will take care of your sister, just focus on getting better. My brave beautiful girl. Brave beautiful girls. Both of you. Don't you dare give up this fight, you have come too far to quit now. Your city needs you, your sister needs you, your friends need you and I need you. So you have to keep on fighting and come back to us okay" she said fresh tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. She kissed her daughters forehead and ran a hand though her hair gently. Lena stepped out of the room as she could feel the tears building up again and Maggie followed her.

"You okay?" she asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I think 's just hearing Eliza talk to Kara just reminded me how badly she is injured and that is still a chance she may not come back from this" Lena said in a small voice, feeling very afraid.

"I know it's scary and I know you feel completely helpless but she will get better" Maggie reassured her soothingly, rubbing her hand up and down Lena's arm.

"What if she doesn't" Lena asked sounding smaller than she had ever heard.

"Then we will figure it out" Maggie kissed her temple before smiling at her and leaving her to her thoughts.

 **Thank You for reading this chapter and I promise I will update way more frequently from now on. She still hasn't woken up. Will she wake up or will she just slip away? Stay tuned for the next episode.**


End file.
